


In the Shadows

by CandiedChris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Jughead Jones, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Going to Hell, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vargulf, Violent Sex, Warlock Sweet Pea, Werewolf Jughead Jones, Werewolf Kurtz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 69,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: Jughead Jones, resident werewolf, just wants to protect his family and his pack from the incoming doom of The Red Circle. Sweet Pea and Lily join him to help keep the Southside safe from human tyranny. Meanwhile a demon princess named Myra and succubus named Lavender have a plan to bring on the apocalypse.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II/Gladys Jones, Fangs Fogarty/Original Female Character(s), Jughead Jones & Original Character(s), Jughead Jones/Original Character(s), Kurtz (Riverdale)/Original Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale) & Original Female Character(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21
Collections: 6th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, In the Shadows Universe, Tricks and Treats of Riverdale





	1. On the Night of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to everyone who has supported me through my recovery and an even bigger thank you to Chels for letting me use her OCs (Lily and Myra) and for being my beta! This has been out on tumblr for about a week now, I'm just now bringing it to AO3. Updates, graphics, playlists, and more can be found on my [tumblr](http://theangriestpea.tumblr.com)!

Basil. She needed basil, as fresh as possible. Gods, why did she run out at a time like this? Her flashlight bounced across the ground as she tried to find the green plant she so desperately needed to bring down Sweet Pea’s fever. It had spiked so suddenly and she hadn’t even realized that she was out. He had managed to croak out where to find his recipe for a simple potion to bring it down. It was in his grimoire, towards the back where most of his remedies were.

She had everything but basil and all of the plants in her garden seemed to wither at once the day before. It was a sign. A terrible sign that she didn’t even want to think about decoding. But sooner or later she would have to. Something had arrived here, something rotting and horrible. Something that sucked all the magic out of their garden.

Her nervous eyes looked up at the moon, beautiful and full. Full. That was the issue. No one on the Southside went out on a full moon if they knew what was good for them. Actually, no one went out after dark anymore. Not with what has been going on. Not with the red circle and their guardsmen out with guns full of silver. She _looked_ human at least. She had no reason to fear them, per se. But what they were after? That was something anyone would be afraid of whether they were armed or not.

Something caught her eye, bright green leaves sprouting from the forest floor. The light shook in her hands as she dropped to her knees to collect as many leaves as she could without killing it. Who knows when she’d need more. She took out a leather pouch to put them in. That’s when she heard it.

A low, feral growl sounded in the unusually quiet woods. Wolves weren’t much of a danger for witches, not normally. This wasn’t any regular wolf though. It was the creature that had plagued Riverdale with so much death and destruction the past few weeks. It was the catalyst of the rift between those that were human and those that were not.

Dry leaves crunched loudly under heavy paws. The underbrush swayed, adding to the noise that had the fair haired witch frozen in place. The flashlight in her hand moved as she managed to project the light onto the shaking bushes. She didn’t want to see what it was, not really. However morbid curiosity had her looking anyway. Something about wanting to see death’s face before she met him.

Slowly it broke from the brush. A face that probably should have been white was actually grey with smudges of mud. She’d seen plenty of werewolves before, most of them were harmless if their heads were on straight. This one however even smelled like death as frothy drool dripped from its gaping mouth. Eyes a bright sunshine yellow that seemed to glow in the dim light. It was about three and a half feet tall, which made it about a head taller than any healthy wolf.

It wasn’t at full height though. Shoulders were hunched as it crouched low to the ground so that it could spring at any moment. Their eyes were connected and she could not find even a trace of humanity in them. No, this creature was too far gone. Too far settled into madness. She realized that it probably didn’t even know what it was.

Suddenly it shifted its weight onto its back feet before lunging forward with a powerful leap. She couldn’t even scream as terror strangled her.

It happened so fast.

A black blur tackled down the pale wolf that was now in midair. A dark furry mass growled, staining the already dirty fur with red. It was a hard hit but the newcomer did not have a good grip with his teeth. The smaller wolf was thrown off in less than a minute.

Lily grabbed the pouch full of basil leaves and scrambled backwards out of the way. The two wolves fought vehemently, the dark one letting out sharp yelps of pain more than a few times. The white one was thrown back again finally as howls let out in the distance. It seemed to cock its head at the sound before snarling. Promptly, the large wolf turned and bounded away.

Lily shown her light on her savior. His once fluffy coat was slicked back in places with thick liquid that she knew was blood. He wasn’t putting weight on one foreleg. His eyes were on her, a dark gold color with specs of honey. There was sanity in them, a kind of calmness. A breath escaped her chest, one she had not realized that she had been holding.

The wolf padded towards her with a heavy limp. It looked at her curiously, head cocked as if to ask what she was doing here.

That’s right, the herbs! Lily looked at her pouch and saw she had plenty of basil in it now. She bit her lip, looking towards the werewolf before glancing back towards the cottage where she lived in the woods with Sweet Pea.

“Come with me,” she finally said softly, “I can heal you, just come with me.” She stood up and offered her hand to him as if he would take it. Suddenly she felt foolish, a blush light on her cheeks as she put her hand away. “Please, it’s the least I can do.”

She turned, hoping that he’d follow her back. After taking a few steps she heard him behind her, following without any objection. He found himself wondering who she was or, more specifically, what she was. She didn’t smell totally human. In fact, she smelled like warm sunshine on an early summer morning. It was pleasant if not somewhat intoxicating. Hopefully she’d be aware that he could not change back until the moon set. This is the form she’d have to tend to for now.

The walk back was short, only about fifteen minutes. Every time she heard a leaf crunch or twig snap, Lily stopped and listened. She waited for a sign that the vargulf had come back to finish them both off. The dark wolf behind her hadn’t done much damage to it during the fight. It only left because it heard the rest of his pack coming closer. It was sick, not stupid.

Once outside the stone house she looked back at her pursuer. He blinked up at her with those same beautifully captivating eyes. She felt her breath catch in her chest again before unlocking the door and walking inside. “Sweets?” She called out into the darkness. He groaned a response from the worn couch he was laying on, half-conscious.

“I need your help.” She said as she walked in. The wolf hesitated at the entrance, looking behind him, scanning the edge of the woods for any sign of someone following them. Once he was satisfied with the silence of the trees, he hobbled inside.

The door shut behind him on its own. He noticed that the girl had flicked her wrist towards it slowly. A thought clicked on in his brain as realization hit him. She was a magic user, most likely a witch. Though he had never met a witch that smelled as wonderful as she did.

He heard the creaking of furniture and shuffling of feet. A tall man wrapped in a multitude of blankets appeared looking more pitiful than intimidating. He smelled woody, like the earth after a fresh spring rain. It was pleasant and much more witch like, the wolf mused.

The male witch spotted the wolf and halted, a scowl spreading across his face. “You brought that into the house?!” He snapped at the witch who dwarfed in front of him, “Daisy is right in the other room! Are you crazy?” He stepped between the two that had just entered protectively. He cut off the wolf’s path towards the rest of their home.

“Nathaniel, calm down.” Lily said dryly and he flinched at her using his real name. “He saved my life and he’s hurt. I need your help healing him.”

Sweet Pea huffed indignantly, “you know my magic won’t work while I’m sick.” He replied in a sour tone. “Even if I wasn’t sick, it won’t work on him in that form. Did you get the basil?”

Lily rolled her eyes and shoved him out of the way. She walked up to the werewolf who was now sitting on the wooden floor. Her hand softly pet his head between his ears, a warm smile on her face. “Go back to the couch and I’ll clean him up.”

“Him? What about me?” Sweet Pea asked in an offended tone. Shouldn’t he come first? He was her best friend and the father of her child. Certainly she should be healing him and not this stranger donned in fur.

She sighed in annoyance of his obvious jealousy, “I’ll brew your potion first then, okay?” Her voice was heavy with frustration. The warlock on nodded in response before sulking back to his place on the couch, his body lost under the layers of blankets. 

Lily grabbed his moleskin grimoire. He had wanted a leather one but moleskin was all they could afford. She had been saving up for months to buy him one for his birthday. Unfortunately their daughter, Daisy, became extremely ill and needed to see a doctor in town. It was a sickness beyond anything they could handle with simple potions and magics. Every penny she had pinched was gone. 

These thoughts perturbed her as she went to the bookmarked page. A frown was on her delicate face as she began to brew the easy concoction. Hopefully this would be all he needed. They couldn’t really afford another doctor visit. Not without skipping out on a bill or two. 

She added the basil to the part she had already half brewed. Once she finished the rest of the steps, she poured the contents into a mug with a broken handle. Purple tinted steam rose up out of the dark liquid. A light, herbal scent wafted from it. 

The mystery wolf sat in the entryway still, not daring to overstep his welcome by going somewhere he wasn’t supposed to. He watched the sad look on the witch’s face and wondered what caused such a sullen expression. He was frowning too, though you couldn’t really see it. Emotions didn’t translate too well in this form. 

Once the potion had cooled enough so it wouldn’t burn going down, Lily took the mug to Sweet Pea who was almost asleep on the couch. She peeled back the layers of old quilts and crocheted yarn blankets to see his tired face. “Here, Pea.” She whispered to him as she handed over the mug. 

Sweet Pea sat up enough to swallow the earthy liquid. It tasted like soil and was bitter going down, but almost instantly he felt relief. Chills stopped running up his spine as he lay back down. A small cough sputtered from his throat as he closed his eyes. “Thanks, Lils.” He mumbled groggily, the medicine taking effect. 

She watched him fall into the deepest sleep he’d had in weeks. A smile lit up her face as she tucked him in lovingly. The wolf, watching them intensely, mistook this tenderness as affection. It wasn’t. Not truly. Sure they had tried the whole dating thing, tried to make things work even after Lily mistakenly became pregnant. But in the end they were better as friends than lovers. They were compatible, sure, yet not quite compatible enough to last. 

So while it looked like they were a couple, it really wasn’t something so serious. Lily cared deeply for Sweet Pea and he cared deeply for her. But love? They were never in love. It was just the comfort of not being alone that they loved. After all, they had no one else in their lives. Orphans with only each other. 

But of course, he did not know any of this. He didn’t understand the pang of regret he felt in his heart. Especially since he had his own fair haired woman waiting for him on the Northside. Though admittedly things were not so great between him and Betty at the moment. The more violence that the Northside rallied for, the more uneasy it made him, and the less she understood why he found himself not wanting to ever risk crossing the railroad tracks. The only reason he did these days were to see her. 

Lily set the mug down on the small end table next to the couch and walked over to the werewolf. She kneeled down, still smiling that beautiful smile that had his pain fading away. “I guess you can’t change back yet. I’ll still clean you up though, okay?” 

He cocked his head at her, not wanting to be too vocal and wake up the sleeping members of the household. She pet his fur between his ears again, making his mouth open and tongue lull out. It was perhaps the most non threatening image of any wolf that had ever existed. He looked like an overgrown puppy that just wanted attention. 

Which was somewhat true. He did want attention, but only hers. Quickly he cursed himself for even thinking that way. 

Lily got up and motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen. He trotted, nails clicking against the hardwood floors. The sound caused her smile to grow ever so slightly. 

Once they were in the kitchen she went under the sink to grab a few towels and what appeared to be a modern first aid kit. He felt this to be a little strange for a magic user to have, though he truly didn’t know a whole lot about witchcraft and what could and couldn’t be done. 

Simple cuts and burns, bug bites and bee stings, didn’t really need magic. It could be seen as a waste of energy. There was such a finite amount that using it on any little thing was truly a waste. Lily practiced magic when it was absolutely needed and she strictly only used white magic. 

Sweet Pea wasn’t as reserved as her, using all kinds of magic (though mostly black) to do whatever it was he wanted to do. She tried to stop him, tried to get him to change, for black magic always comes with a price. Eventually you will owe more than you can give. This scared her deeply, not wanting to see him hurt in any way. 

Lily put her hand on his head for a moment and closed her eyes, “What is your name?” She asked him then. It wasn’t out loud, rather a voice inside his head and he knew what she was doing. 

“Jughead Jones.” He thought back to her. She drew her hand away, not wanting to use any more energy than she had to. Her smile faltered a fraction and he knew exactly why. It was his surname. _Jones_. His father was the alpha of the largest wolf pack in Riverdale. Those woods they had been in was his territory and he made sure all of Southside knew that. 

“Jughead,” She repeated out loud and he found himself adoring the way she spoke his name. “Interesting,” she giggled then before wetting one of the rags. “I’m Lily Owens and that’s Sweet Pea on the couch. Just ignore him though, he’s being an overprotective grump because he’s sick.” 

She started to wipe away the blood on his fur. The white rag began to turn pink with it. Jughead sat perfectly still, despite the tiny sparks of pain that flurried through him any time she hit an open wound. If Jughead had anything on the gods’ green Earth, it was control. 

But if Lily had anything it was the master ability of picking up even the slightest changes of body language. It was magic that required no energy for her, so when she did touch these places on him she noticed the way his eyes seemed to change for a fraction of a moment. She found herself apologizing in a soft voice whenever this happened.

“You shouldn’t go back out tonight, in case it comes back. You won’t be able to defend yourself, I don’t think…” her voice trailed as the uncertainty in her heart made it waiver. Some of the places were inches deep from long canines sinking into soft flesh. The blood was thickest there, sticky with clots and almost black.

The healing ability of werewolves was fast but not nearly as fast as legends would have you believe. These cuts would scab and fade within a few days rather than a few minutes. It was totally possible to die from things other than silver bullets, though bullets would certainly do the job faster. Regular leaded ones. Silver bullets were actually quite inaccurate due to their weight and hitting something with on was more based on luck than marksmanship. This was something The Red Circle had yet to figure out. Some legends were created as a protective cover for the supernatural. Silver bullets was one of them.

By the time Lily was done cleaning off most of the blood, the rag she had in her hand was a dark and blotchy red. Jughead felt almost a weight lifted off of him as he could feel his fur no longer clumped together with his viscous life force. To be completely honest this was the cleanest he had felt in a very long time.

The witch didn’t need to convince him to stay. Her offer was quickly accepted. The black wolf nodded his head slowly to show that he would remain there with great appreciation of his hostess.

Lily smiled a beautifully genuine smile as she stood up, tossing the red piece of cloth into the sink haphazardly. She’d deal with it in the morning. As of now it was late, past midnight, and she was exhausted. Daisy would be up early without a doubt, though she’d probably pester her father first.

“Do you want me to get you a blanket or pillow or…something?” She asked, unsure of what a wolf would need for comfort. He chuckled inside his head at her, amused by how much she wanted him to feel good.

His answer came in the form of him limping towards the brick fireplace and laying down, curling into a tight ball of fluff. Lily understood this as a sign of him not needing anything and retreated into her own bedroom to try and get some much needed sleep. Although, to be perfectly honest, she wasn’t sure if she would even be able to knowing she had a Jones in the living room. Would FP come looking for him when he didn’t return home? Hopefully not. 

+++

A purple haired demon clicked her long stiletto nails rhythmically across the oak table, obviously bored out of her mind. Waiting on assignments from her boss was even more tortuous than hell itself. She groaned after looking at the clock for the hundredth time.

The old door that led into the old house creaked and the demon’s black eyes lit up with hope. A petite blonde woman walked in, wearing a dramatically heavy robe. Dark makeup swirled around her equally dark eyes. “Have you eaten?” She asked cryptically.

Lav grit her teeth, almost compelled to tell her to go fuck herself however the small mark on her pulse point burned at the mere thought. “It’s been a few days. As you requested.” She finally replied in a strained voice. She could not disobey, not without severe consequence. Though sometimes Lavender wondered if living in hell would be less painful that walking the mortal realm under the heel of Myra’s boot.

And curse Satan for creating something as monstrous and evil as Myra’s father. The demon which taught her everything he knew. The demon that created an even bigger evil than himself. Probably, Lav thought bitterly, an evil even greater than the devil.

She was so impossibly hungry. The longer she spent on Earth with mortals the more she had to eat just to stay sane. But Myra, oh this fucking creature spawned in the depths of hell, forced her to starve herself for the past two days. It wasn’t good for someone as young as her. It wasn’t good at all.

“Excellent,” Myra said with a feverish grin that showed pointed teeth. “I have a very special conquest for you. There is a warlock in Riverdale. He’s been writing checks his body can’t cash and now my father requires his soul.”

“And that’s where I come in,” Lav drawled out in a bored tone. “You want me to fuck his brains outs.”

Myra snorted back a laugh at her crude comment. “Well, I can’t account for how much brain matter he actually has. Fuck his soul out instead.”

“But he’s a magic user. He’ll know what I am.” Lav countered, knowing that bedding a warlock could be dangerous. There were powerful spells that could seriously harm her kind. Unfortunately, she wasn’t very good at hiding her own darkness from others. She was easy to spot…if you knew things like her existed and walked the earth at least.

However, none of this was Myra’s problem. Myra’s problem was her father demanded this witch’s soul and her enslaved soul sucker just had to seduce him to get it. It shouldn’t be hard. Lav was good at what she did, whether she hid herself or not. Talent begets talent and her mother had been one of the best.

Lavender was in truth a hybrid. Her father had been human, her mother a demon. Though most demon women were infertile, barren, and totally incapable of breeding; her father had had just enough of a touch of magic to allow her to be conceived. It was nothing short of a miracle. The high ranking demons demanded the girl be recruited for the army of hell. An army that was to rise up and overtake the mortal realm of earth one day.

In short, the apocalypse.

And in the end, the prince of demons himself would have her under his thumb. Well, more specifically his daughter would have the hybrid under her thumb. Asmodeus bragged more often than not about how his daughter was the one to obtain a virile hybrid into the ranks of hell.

“I don’t want you to _just _obtain his soul, Shoshanna.” Myra added, her voice dropping to something that sounded more grave for a heavier impact. The use of her old mortal name had Lav on edge, “You are to conceive his child.”

Lavender froze, “You want me to have a baby?” She asked, completely confused as to why anyone would want this. She had been told that because she was a hybrid that she was capable of breeding and that any lesser demon would use her for this purpose, but Myra assured her that she was not a lesser demon.

It would seem that Myra, as she had many times before, twisted the truth when she tricked Lavender to serve under her. “And on top of that you want me to kill that baby’s father?”

Myra scoffed, not seeing what the issue could possibly be. “He won’t die. Magic users can live without a soul, in fact it makes them all the more powerful. He will be _thanking_ you by the time you’re done.”

Deep down Lavender knew she didn’t want to do what was being asked of her. She had no desire to have children, at least not at this point in her immortal life. “So I have this child and then what?” Lavender asked, the inverted pentacle on her throat was burning now. It felt like a fire hot brand was being pressed against her sensitive skin just from thinking about how much she didn’t want to do this. 

And if hurt this much at the thought, then what would happen if she actually went through with disobedience? It was beyond sinful. 

“You give the child to me.” Myra replied as if her minion was the dumbest demon that walked the Earth. “I will raise it to follow Asmodeus’ whim just as I was raised and just as I’ve commanded you to. They will join the legions of hell and we’ll be one step closer to our goal.” 

The gears inside the succubus’ brain clicked into place. “My child is going to start the apocalypse?” It was a bit of a reach, however she knew how Myra operated. She knew what the endgame was and she knew what was needed to get there. A child. A very special kind of hybrid to be exact. 

Myra smiled, cruel and wicked, “as it is written. The child will bring hell on mortal Earth.” She moved closer to the young demon and cupped her face in what could almost be seen as a loving manner. “You are the key, Shoshanna, that is why I have cultivated you into the best seductress on this side of Hell. Do this for me and I will set you free.” 

Freedom. The thought rang suddenly, as clear as a church bell in Lavender’s mind. Freedom which she had been dreaming of for over twenty years was now within reach. Bringing on the apocalypse couldn’t possibly be that bad of a price. After all she was already guaranteed her run of the Earth and her fill in the souls of mortal men. What did she have to lose?

The burning disappeared suddenly and all thoughts of deserting the cause vanished with it. “Deal.”

Suddenly the door broke open, a lean and very naked man stumbled in, holding a shoulder that was drenched in thick dark blood. There were a few other scrapes and obvious bite marks across his arms and upper torso, but his shoulder was definitely the worst.

Lav glanced out of the window and saw the sun was rising. The newcomer collapsed onto the stone floor, his breath ragged and rough. Myra moved at a speed that Lav had never seen before, at his side instantly and scooping him into her arms. The purple haired demon watched with growing curiosity.

“Leave us,” Myra demanded then and Lav sighed. She stood and left after giving a small wave by flicking her wrist nonchalantly. Once she was gone Myra began to brush back the man’s dark hair.

He groaned as he rested his head against her, clearly exhausted from the battle with the moon. He couldn’t remember anything that had happened since sundown. He wasn’t even sure how he had gotten here. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was safe within his demon princess’ arms.

“The Jones boy,” Myra practically growled with seething hatred. “He will pay for this.” She could smell his scent all over her lover as well as the death and decay that her rabid wolf had brought. The blood was not all his and that she knew for sure. The wolf just breathed a heavy sigh in response, not knowing who Jones was or what Myra meant by what she said.

Myra chanted a spell in a demonic language that was older than the Earth itself. At once all of the wounds on his body began to close and heal. The magic slowly worked its way throughout his body so that there was nothing left but the blood that had come from his wounds and from his attacker. His mouth was full of it. Coppery and earthy, it was actually a comforting taste.

“Kurtz,” She said softly as he began to fall asleep, his body torn from the change that caused him to run rampant across Riverdale. “Let’s get you cleaned up, my love.” Her voice was light and almost human.

Hazel eyes peered in through the window, watching with an absurd amount of intrigue. In the two decades she had been enslaved to the blonde demon, she had never seen her act…tender. She had brief lapses where she wasn’t quite as horrid but she was never sweet. Lavender thought she was incapable of such things. Myra was so distracted that she couldn’t even feel her presence there right outside the ramshackle house.

That was perhaps a good thing, as Myra would have tortured her with rage had she noticed.

Myra managed to get the man she called Kurtz up and into the bathtub. She ran him a bath of hot water, adding a few herbs into the mix to help soothe his broken body. The change was so hard on him. The madness wracked his body, causing him to shake in the milky bath water.

She grabbed a washcloth and began to scrub away the blood as he relaxed against the tile, his head falling to the side as he fell in and out of sleep. “The white witch, did I get her?” He asked suddenly in a broken voice that had her withered heart wrenching.

“No, not this time.” Myra replied in a tone that showed no disappointment in him. She was too worried to care if the witch was dead or not. He had come close, she could feel that, but the black wolf got in the way.

They had finally crossed paths, light and dark, and Myra feared that she may be too late to stop them. There was one way the final prophecy could fail, only one, and of course those two had something to do with it. At least as far as she could tell. Decoding ancient texts was not an exact science, rather a fine art.

But there was still time, her slave was now on course to become with child. Soon no one would be able to stop her from raising the depths of hell.

“Soon, my wolf.” She said with a bite to her voice now. Anger bloomed as the water began to turn pink. She stared intently at a sprig of fresh lavender that floated by, “We will get her soon.” 


	2. Warning Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe I got this part out as fast as I did. Between working on this and Crowned, I've really been forcing myself to grind. I will take a break next week though as I'm going on vacation. :) You can check out my [tumblr ](http://theangriestpea.tumblr.com)page for updates! Follow me for graphics, playlists, WIP games, and side projects!
> 
> Chapter Warnings: shameless smut, daddy kink, dirty talk, unprotected sex (wrap it if you tap it xoxo).

“Daddy?”

Sweet Pea’s groggy eyes opened. He found that he was sweating under the heat of the many blankets he was nestled under. Sleep still claimed his limbs, making them feel as if his bones were made of lead.

“Daddy?”

The little girl’s voice was muffled, he managed to push the layers off of him to see the bright and beautiful face of his two year old. She grinned at him before giggling to herself, her hand coming over her mouth. “Why is he nakey, daddy?”

She pointed to the man lying on the ground a few yards away from him. The fire that once roared in the fireplace was nothing but glowing embers. The air was brisk from the morning cold and a shiver ran across his damp skin. The man had no doubt been the wolf from the night before. His dark locks were mussed and the gashes on his arm looked angry.

“Lily!” He called out somewhat angrily. Daisy giggled again before climbing onto the couch to cuddle with her father. He put an arm around her to support her as she sat on his stomach. She laid down with a heavy thud, causing the breath to leave out of his chest for a second. Her small nose nuzzled into his sternum, still laughing softly.

A moment later Lily appeared rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. It was way too early to be awake, she thought bitterly. It was too cold to be out of bed. Usually Sweet Pea tended to the fire but he had been too far gone to do it. She shuddered and pulled the fluffy wool robe around her even more tightly than before.

Her eyes fell onto Jughead then, her cheeks flaring red as he stirred. He lifted his head and blinked blearily at her. His bright blue eyes shining like a Caribbean ocean in the sunlight. Lily tried desperately to control her line of sight, but the gods compelled her to look over him completely.

“Mommy! Puppy!” Daisy said, pointing at a confused and weary Jones heir. A smile formed on his dry, cracked lips. She was an adorable spitting image of her father. The only difference was her emerald green eyes that she inherited from her mother. Even at this age she could tell what he was. _ Amazing _, Jughead wondered to himself. What else could the little witch do?

“Thank you for letting me crash here.” Jughead said as he forced his half-asleep body to move. He sat up, not even bothering to cover himself. Daisy fell into Sweet Pea with another rush of giggles. Lily’s cheeks were pink as Sweet Pea threw a blanket at him.

“Make yourself decent, my daughter doesn’t need to see that.” He hissed at the wolf, who sat unashamed with an old blanket on his lap. Lily was eyeing the happy trail that crept up to this belly button as it peaked up from the hem of the blanket.

Jughead cleared his throat awkwardly and she tore her eyes away from him. She looked out the window in an attempt to rid her mind of thoughts that already began to plague them. Gods, it had been _ way _ too long since she had gotten laid. “You saved my life, it’s the least I could do.” She finally murmured.

He stood up, making sure to keep his more intimate parts covered by the blanket. He wrapped it around his thin waist like a towel after a hot shower. Speaking of showers…Jughead looked down the hall, “if it’s not too much to ask, do you mind if I wash up before I go?”

“Oh! I’ll get you some clothes!” Lily said, her eyes connected with his excitedly. “You can’t walk home naked. You’ll get sick.” The fall was coming in strong, a cold front had hit over the past week and the snow was imminent.

Jughead didn’t want to take any more from her but also conceded that he couldn’t simply walk through Fox Forest in his birthday suit. He supposed something was better than nothing.

His stomach growled painfully causing him to look down in embarrassment. The day after the moon always had him so starving. Even if he ate during the night, his metabolism was so high from the shift that even a feast before wouldn’t keep him satiated.

Clothes he would take, but he was definitely not about to ask for a meal as well.

Sweet Pea stared at him, holding his daughter that was now choked with happy tears from laughing so much. His eyes were narrow slits of distrust. A scowl had formed on his lips. He didn’t want Jughead here in the first place, now he’s taking a shower in his bathroom? How exactly had he saved Lily’s life anyway?

Lily popped back in with a pair of beat up sweatpants and an old flannel that barely fit Sweet Pea anymore. “Here, you can put these on when you’re done. Towels are already in the bathroom. First door on your right. The hot water is a little tricky so be careful and don’t burn yourself.”

“Thanks,” Jughead said with a brilliant and grateful smile. He took the clothes and made his way to the bathroom. Once inside he shut the door and let the blanket fall. A shaky breath escaped his lips as he moved to the bathtub to fiddle with the knobs. Something was heavy on his mind, something…something…

“What do you want for breakfast, Daze?” Lily asked as she moved to the kitchen. Daisy slipped down off her father and tottered into the kitchen to observe. Lily flashed her a smile, “Pancakes and sausage okay?”

The little girl grinned again before nodding her head so hard that her thick hair fell into her eyes. She’d need a haircut soon probably, or at least more hair clips to keep it back. Lily began to grab a few ingredients she’d need for breakfast as Sweet Pea walked in.

“What exactly happened last night?” He probed, wanting to get to the bottom of this. Just how much debt do they owe the Jones kid now? Hopefully not too much.

Lily started to make the batter for the pancakes as she recalled to him about the attack last night. How if it weren’t for Jughead then she would surely be dead. The vargulf had claimed so many lives already. There was no reason to spare a witch such as herself. Mad wolves didn’t know how to discern friend from foe anyway.

Sweet Pea was silent. So, Lily hadn’t been exaggerating. This was just what they needed, some mangy mutt poking his nose into their cozy lives. He secretly hoped the water scorched his flesh off.

(In the shower, suddenly the water ran boiling hot causing Jughead to yelp in surprise. He quickly jumped out of the stream and messed with the knobs again to get it back to a manageable temperature.)

“I owe him my life.” Lily said as she began cooking the batter. “The look in that wolf’s eyes was…so inhuman, so intense. I couldn’t even move. I couldn’t think of a single spell to protect myself with. So if he needs a place to rest or old clothes to wear, then he’s more than welcome to it. Who would be around to take care of you if I was gone?”

Sweet Pea huffed indignantly. “I’m an adult, Lily. I can take care of myself.”

She rolled her eyes, “like last night? You call crying on the couch for me to help you taking care of yourself?”

He turned away from her angrily, knowing she was right but not being able to admit it. Silence fell upon them as Daisy began to play with the alphabet refrigerator magnets.

A sly grin ran across Lily’s face, pulling the corners of her mouth up high on her face. “He’s bigger than you.” She mentioned, knowing Daisy wasn’t paying them any attention. “By at least an inch.”

Sweet Pea turned red with anger, “you know I’m a grower not a shower!” He snapped at her, “why were you even looking at that?!”

“I couldn’t help it, it was just so _ big _.” Lily added, wanting to get under his skin even more. She was quite successful as Sweet Pea found himself wanting to rip the wolf out of the shower (whose water suddenly ran boiling hot again causing Jug to cry once more like a wounded dog) and kick him out of his house.

He let out an angry puff of air, his chest poked out threateningly. “I’m going into town. I’ll be back later.”

“Sure,” Lily replied with a shrug, “pick up some milk while you’re there. We’re almost out.”

Sweet Pea shot her one more furious look before stalking into their bedroom (where he rarely actually slept but kept his things in nonetheless) and grabbed a fresh set of clothes to put on.

About ten minutes later, Sweet Pea was gone and Jughead was coming out of the bathroom in the holey rags Lily had given him. He walked into the kitchen, led by the wonderful smell of sausage, bacon, eggs, and pancakes. His mouth watered almost painfully, causing him to swallow the growing amount of spit. He was just so _ ravenous _ from last night, he needed something…however he couldn’t ask any more of Lily than he had already taken.

“Grab a plate, Jug,” Lily said happily as she cut up Daisy’s pancakes into tiny pieces for her. Daisy was thrown into yet another fit of giggles at the sight of Jughead, even though he was fully clothed now. He noticed tiny iridescent butterflies made of smoke appear around her, a side effect of not yet being able to control her magic. One fluttered over to Jughead and landed on his nose. Its wings flapped open and shut a few times before it disappeared into the air.

Jughead couldn’t protest, he was much too hungry to do that. He took one of the clean plates on the counter and filled it with a little bit of everything. He didn’t want to look like a pig but his body needed fuel to repair itself from the events of the night before. Lily knew this well enough and was simply trying to help him with a large meal. It didn’t hurt to splurge once in a while.

He sat down across from Daisy while Lily was at the head of the table between them. She ate a bite of pancake before speaking, “so that wolf last night…was it one of yours?” The sleeves of the flannel covered the wounds he had, but she had seen them plain as day this morning.

“No,” Jughead replied as he shook his head, “I’m not sure who he belongs to. He’s an alpha though. I could smell that under his decay. Something is not right, I don’t think he was born a wolf.”

Lily gave him a perplexed look, “why do you say that?” She thought that changing into a werewolf was another myth and that you had to be born into it. She had no idea that it was possible for a human to turn.

“Do you know what a vargulf is, Lily?” Jughead asked, wondering how much he needed to explain exactly. He had no idea how much she actually knew about werewolves.

She nodded her head slowly, “a rabid werewolf.” That was about the extent of her knowledge. She had read a bit about vargulfs but there wasn’t much information out there in writing about them. Wolves kept their secrets close to their hearts and not on the pages of any book.

“I didn’t either at first,” Jughead mused, “my mother told me about them when the killings started. When The Red Circle started hunting us. She wanted me to know, said I needed the knowledge if I was ever going to lead the pack. Do you know how a wolf becomes sick?”

Lily shook her head no. She didn’t know how a wolf became sick with illness, as werewolves had impeccable immune systems. They didn’t catch colds or the flu or strep throat. Their bodies healed too fast for that, though not fast enough for bad flesh wounds to not kill them.

“A werewolf becomes a vargulf from turning on the wrong moon.” Jughead said between bites of sausage. “I don’t know _ how _ one can change on the wrong moon, but it’s possible. My mother wouldn’t tell me how in fear that I’d do it and become one myself. Changing on the wrong moon, changing against nature, it drives you mad. You kill for sport and not for food. Werewolves eat their kill, you see, we don’t leave anything behind and we only kill to eat. Usually deer, rabbits, and things like that. Not humans. Even in our natural form we have enough sense not to go after humans.”

He was quiet for a moment as if digesting his words, “I do not think this man was born a wolf because of several factors. He’s big, bigger than any wolf I’ve ever seen. He has no pack. A pack would have put him down. A vargulf is bad business because things like The Red Circle arise from them.”

“I thought werewolves aren’t always in packs,” Lily interrupted, wanting clarification. Jughead smiled lightly at her.

“Omegas don’t have packs, that’s true. But they have a special scent. This vargulf smells like an alpha, which means he should have pack mates. But, he doesn’t, so it’s suspicious.” He drank a bit of juice before continuing, “Lastly, his scent changes. This man smells completely different as a human than he does as a wolf which is what makes him so hard to track down. That’s a trait only found in humans that have somehow become werewolves.”

“But how is that even possible?” Lily asked once he seemed to be finished explaining, “How can a human become a werewolf? I though the bite was a myth.”

Jughead’s smile faltered, “The only thing that can turn a human into a wolf is black magic. Very serious black magic that would probably be too great for a mortal to use. I’m guessing whatever killed all the plants in your garden is the same thing that turned this human into a vargulf.”

So, he had noticed all the dead and rotting herbs in her garden last night? He probably smelled the decay, she surmised to herself as she nodded to show her understanding. A wolf that was not a wolf. A wolf that turned on the wrong moon. A wolf that could be the death of them all. 

**+++**

A beautiful, purple-haired woman dressed in a tight black crop top and leather miniskirt sat at the almost exclusively non-human (or magic using human) bar on the edge of the Southside. Most of the patrons were wolves, she could tell by the smell of wet dog that lingered on their leather jackets. It had been raining for the past three hours fairly steadily. An icy rain that dared not become snow rather shards of glass to slice through the frigid night air.

It was her favorite kind of weather. It was so easy to get a cold, sodden fellow into her bed and warm up and devour, leaving nothing but a soulless corpse as she bathed in the warmth of his blood. She planned on doing that tonight. The snack she had partaken in earlier was not nearly enough to satisfy the ache between her legs. Being a sex demon and being perpetually horny came hand in hand, not that many men could truly satisfy her. Not like a woman could. But, women she dined on rarely as they were harder to seduce unless they were naturally inclined to take female partners.

A prickling sensation ran up her spine as the heavy door opened and a tall man walked in. He shook the water out of his hair like an animal might, but he was no animal. He reeked of magic, _ black _ magic, and she knew for sure that her target had been found. She swallowed thickly, her mouth running dry as she coyly connected her light eyes with his dark ones. A small smirk crept upon her lips as she looked forward once more and picked up her glass with a dark brown liquid inside along with two crushed cherries floating at the bottom.

The warlock walked towards her and dared to sit down next to her. Couldn’t he tell what she was? She was hiding her energy the best she could, as much as she knew how, but this was what she struggled with the most. This is why she took human men as they had no way to tell what she was. This man though, the man that was to father her child, seemed to either not know or not care. And she imagined that either way it would work to her benefit.

“Don’t see many demons in here.” He commented with a light chuckle as the pink haired bartender brought him a beer without him even asking. He nodded a silent thanks towards her and she gave him a weary look. “Probably because the bartender is a demon slayer.”

Lavender’s smirk turned into a mischievous smile. “Demon slayers are no threat to me.” She said in a light but amused voice. “Unless I choose them to be.”

Sweet Pea, that had been the name Myra told her, took a large swallow of beer. He felt as if the stars had aligned for him perfectly that night (and perhaps the tarot spread he drew a few nights ago had been totally correct). Lily had spurned him this morning, hurting his manhood to the point that he knew he needed to bring someone home just to drive his point through to her. And what better than a demon that survived on sex? Succubae were supposedly hard to please but if he could please her, if he could make her truly climax, then maybe he would have proof enough that he was better than any mangy wolf.

The danger of it all caused a thrill to run down his chest, through his stomach, and into his groin. If he made her cum first then she wouldn’t be able to take his soul. At least, that was the rumor he had been told when he was a teenager. Now at twenty-two he was ready to test that theory.

It didn’t hurt that she had been more beautiful than he had imagined a succubus would be, though they could take any form they pleased in order to seduce their victims. The one she took made her look like a fallen angel that had spurned the gods and was cast to Earth as punishment. Long purple hair that was almost grey with how light it was, eyes bright like an unpolluted stream running through the woods in the spring. Full lips and a figure any girl would die for.. He found himself licking his lips.

“I suppose you don’t think witches are a threat to you either.” He asked, not in a threatening way but rather just making playful banter with her. “Unless you want them to be?”

She laughed as she turned her body towards him. He noticed her belly button piercing, silver with an amethyst jewel. He could also tell through the thin material of her top that her nipples were pierced as well. She crossed her legs, forcing her skirt to ride up another inch. One more and he was sure he’d be able to see her underwear under her fishnet stockings. “Are you going to hex me, mister witch?” She asked, eyes glittering with amusement.

Sweet Pea’s eyes ravaged her body now that he was a forward facing view. He swallowed thickly. “Not tonight, not unless you try to rip my heart out.”

Lav smiled a smile that wasn’t totally evil or sly or condescending. It was almost…genuine. Very strange for a demon, that he knew for sure. It almost made him feel uneasy. “I promise not to rip yours out if you promise not to rip mine.” She added and he knew that she was being sincere. It was eerie.

He broke eye contact first, unable to feel comfortable holding her gaze. He took a swig of beer, thinking it over. “I promise.” He finally added in a low voice, not knowing what kind of invisible contract he might be signing. Demons were tricky like that.

She turned back and downed the rest of what he assumed was an Old Fashioned. “Then let’s get out of here.” She wanted to get this over with. Myra had performed some kind of ritual earlier, made Lav drink some awful brew she had made. Supposedly it would increase her fertility. The next person she had sex with would impregnate her for sure. She only needed to do this once and then it would be over. She could have this baby and her freedom too. 

“Hope you don’t mind the rain.” He mentioned as he chugged his beer. He set down the bottle and a few crumpled bills. “I rode my bike.” 

“Oh, _ Sweet Pea _, you’re going to get me cold and wet just so you can warm me up in your bed? How kind of you.” Lavender said with a joking laugh. Of course she didn’t mind a little freezing rain. It was nothing compared to hell, or so Myra had told her time and time again. 

The warlock froze, he had not told her his name. He hadn’t planned on telling her either. How did she know? Then he shook his head, thinking it a demonic trick she probably had picked up. Demons were special in that they were magic using supernaturals. She probably knew a spell or two to find out something as trivial as his name. 

“Something like that,” He finally replied as he watched her, eyes dark with the excitement of being in such a dangerous situation. “Let’s go.” 

The drive to the cottage wasn’t particularly interesting. Lav used the close contact with Sweet Pea to decode his inner desires. He liked it rough, fast, relentless, and oh the things that came out of his mouth. For the first time in a long time she felt actual anticipation for a man. She couldn’t wait to get him into bed, flush him with desire so that he lived out his fantasies of what he wanted to do to her. And she’d let him do whatever he wanted because all of what she saw inside his head was so damn enticing. 

Then, once he had spilled his seed inside of her, she’d bury her claws into his chest and rip out his heart because a promise with a demon was no real promise at all. She didn’t need a loose end. As far as she was concerned, Asmodeus could act as their child’s father. That was what he wanted anyway. 

Sweet Pea parked his motorcycle and felt her warm body slide away from his as she got off. She smoothed out her skirt so that it once again provided adequate coverage. He looked at her, illuminated by the soft porch light. Did he really want to dance with the devil? 

He could feel her reading him during the entire ride. He didn’t know what kind of information she was pulling but all he seemed to be able to think about was how much he just wanted to plow into her. A small breath of anticipation left him as he got off the bike as well. 

They exchanged no words as nothing really needed to be said. It was obvious what was going down and stopping it now would have been near impossible. He unlocked the door and led her inside to find a very unhappy white witch waiting for him. 

Her green eyes grew large and wide as she saw the demon in his tow. “Sweet Pea,” She hissed to him, “you brought a _demon_ into our house? With our daughter here?!” 

Sweet Pea gave her a bored look. Sure succubae sometimes fed on children but he was under the impression that his two year old was much too old for their tastes. Didn’t they dine on infants almost exclusively? He didn’t really know. What he did know was that if this demon proposed any kind of threat to his daughter than he’d end her on the spot. 

“Relax,” Sweet Pea said in a cool voice that showed just how cool he was about the situation. It was just sex. What was the big deal? It’s not like they were still together and he was stepping out on her. Though he had done just that right after Daisy was born…

Lily scoffed at him, crossing her arms over her chest as she eyed the succubus standing just behind her ex-lover, a curious look on her face. “What do you want with him?” 

She shrugged, also nonchalant about the entire situation. “His soul.” She said, telling a half-truth. She didn’t just want that….she wanted much more. 

“Sweet Pea!” Lily cried back in desperation, “you’re going to just let her?!” 

“She takes my soul and my powers increase tenfold, right? What’s the problem?” He asked, having always craved power. More power than he could ever possibly handle. The soul binds a magic user’s abilities like training wheels. With it gone he’d be almost limitless in what he could do. Was it reckless? Sure, but it was also a great opportunity from his point of view. 

He pushed past her, ignoring how agape her mouth was with shock. Was he seriously going to do this? What if this demon wanted more? What if she killed him like a praying mantis might a mate after sex? She was speechless as Sweet Pea took Lavender into what was once their shared bedroom. Lavender gave Lily a small wave, a proud smirk on her face. Her own magic was at work here and Lily knew it. 

Once inside the room Sweet Pea saw the walls glow for a moment before dimming again. His head shot back to look at Lavender as if to ask what she had just done. “Sound proofing.” She said in an innocent voice, “don’t want to wake the baby.” 

Sweet Pea shook his head as he shrugged his leather jacket off haphazardly. What was he doing exactly? Right, making a demon cum so hard she couldn’t take his soul. The plan seemed rocky at best. But the risk, oh the risk just seemed so deliciously sweet that he couldn’t stop himself. 

Lavender stepped towards him slowly, pulling off her own top to expose her pert breasts. His eyes stared at them, mesmerized by the barbells impaled through each hard nipple. Would they be cold to the touch like regular metal? Or would they be warm from her body heat? 

His calloused hand reach out, his large thumb brushing over the piercing with interest. Lav breath hitched in her throat at the sensation she felt both in her breast and in her core. Succubae were known to have sweet spots, almost like a secondary g-spot located onto their bodies. Her nipples had been one of these, sensitive and aching to be touched. God if he’d just put his mouth on them-

She moaned rather loudly as his lips clamped down on her breast, tongue working her nipple as if it were made of candy. He sucked lightly but steadily, making her head fall back as her hand came to rest on the back of his head. 

Sweet Pea was smirking at her intense reaction. He suddenly felt so compelled to put her breast in his mouth that he hardly realized what he was doing before he did it. Would she hit her peak just from him doing this? Not likely but it was an amusing thought. 

He was on his knees, one hand on her waist while the other played absentmindedly with her other breast. He could feel her melting into him, turning into a puddle of desire with an intense need for release. Somehow during all of this she managed to take her shoes off, suddenly making her five inches shorter.

A whine left her as he parted his lips from her skin, saliva connecting her nipple to his mouth. She looked down at him, her once blue-green eyes suddenly dark with desire. Her pupils were blown so wide that he could hardly see the color of her irises.

She brushed her hands through his thick hair, a small smile on her lips. “Why’d you stop, _ daddy _?” She purred back at him, knowing the name would send a thrill straight through him. She had seen the kink inside of him and was extracting it now to turn him on even more than he already was.

Sweet Pea was up in one fluid motion, his strong hands on her waist, lifting her up and throwing her onto the bed. She let out a squeal of excitement as she landed on the plush mattress. His wet shirt was peeled off next and then in a flash he was on top of her, kissing her with a bruising force.

Their bare chests were pressed against one another and he could feel the now warm metal of her barbells against his cold skin. They fought for dominance with tongues and teeth and at one point Sweet Pea tasted blood in his mouth but was unsure of who it belonged to.

He pulled away to breathe heavily against the skin of her neck. He noticed something that looked like a brand there, an inverted pentacle against the pulse point of her throat. It was small, almost unnoticeable, and he had to remind himself that this was a spawn of Satan in his bed and not some ordinary girl. 

He noticed then that she was staring up at him, eyes half-lidded, and she almost seemed like she was in a daze. Like she was caught under a spell of some sort. He sat up, feeling the slightest bit uneasy about doing this now. Her eyes suddenly focused, a frown on her swollen lips, “What’s wrong, witch?” She asked, her voice laced with lust, “you’re not backing down now, are you?”

She reached up and caressed his neck, sending her own magic through him so that he suddenly felt an intense urge to fuck her. He kissed her again with a new wave of force, pinning her wrists down in his massive hands. Slowly she began to grind her hips against him, feeling his hard length on her upper thigh through his pants. Her skirt had ridden up so that her underwear was almost visible through the holes in her fishnet tights.

He trailed biting kisses down her neck again, one landing on her pulse point. Pain ran threw her so violently that she almost tossed him off, but she restrained herself. “Not there,” She said in a strained voice, “anywhere but there.”

Sweet Pea muttered an apology before his fingers found the zipper of her skirt. He lifted off of her to pull it off along with her tights, leaving her in nothing but her black thong. He took a moment to admire the sight, her chest heaving from her deep breaths. His eyes flicked up to her face to see her smirking at him, “like what you see, daddy?” She asked as she sat up, trailing a finger down his chest and to his belt where she tugged playfully. “It’s all yours for tonight, if you think you can handle it.”

He shuddered from the sheer strength of the images of him pounding into her that ran through him. A moment later he was down to his boxers and nothing else, their hips together to bump, grind, and dry hump until she was wordlessly begging him to be inside of her. His mouth had found her nipple again, his teeth raking across the sensitive bud so that she cried out with need. 

Sweet Pea sat back from her long enough to tear her thong off, ripping the elastic that held it together. His boxers were off next, his hand on his penis to pump it to full length. She watched with dazed anticipation.

“Fuck me, daddy, please I need your big dick inside of me now.” She whined as she spread her legs for him to settle between them. His eyes raked over her naked from as he committed the view to memory. Maybe this didn’t have to be a one time thing, he proposed to himself. Maybe this could be a permanent solution to his problem.

The problem of sleeping alone on an old couch every night with no one to hold or caress or satisfy him when he needed release in the middle of the night. Typically he let Lily have the bed and the two bedroom cottage did not have a spare room for him to take as his own. They didn’t have the means to get a bigger home as this one had been left to them from Lily’s father. She could have kicked him out, and why she didn’t he wasn’t sure, but she let him stay as long as he helped take care of their daughter.

Lav reached out in frustration, grabbing his large and firm biceps to send more urges through him. His thoughts vanished from his mind as he pinned her down by grabbing the backs of her knees and forcing them so that they were on either side of her head.

She grabbed the backs of her thighs to help hold her legs into place. He could see that she was practically dripping with anticipation, the moisture on her folds was reflecting in the yellow light of the lamp. “You want me to fuck you that bad, princess?” His voice was husky, low, and he smirked as she just nodded her head weakly.

He used one hand to guide himself into her, and when her labia spread he saw light glint off of metal. Curiously he spread them further to see what it was to find a vertical hood piercing through the hood of her clitoris. It was the same purple amethyst as her belly button piercing.

His thumb brushed against it, earning a shiver of delight from his conquest (or was he her conquest? He didn’t know). She flexed her Kegels to clamp down around him in an attempt to make him move. She couldn't really move herself due to the position he had her stuck in.

Sweet Pea smirked at her, putting his hand back on her leg to pin her down even further. He pushed all the way into her until his hilt was against her skin. A loud moan escaped her as he did, his depth more than what she had felt in years. To her, he felt like the perfect size. A pleasurable length and a wonderful width. They melted together like two pieces of a puzzle.

“You spread me out so good, daddy,” she cooed up at him, knowing exactly what he liked to hear. “You fill my pussy up, I-“ He silenced her by putting a hand on her throat. A wild grin spread across her face as he began to thrust madly into her while tightening his grip.

Lav began to see bright white and black stars. Her vision speckled as he rammed in relentlessly. When he released pressure on her throat, she could feel the rush of blood almost like a rush of ecstasy running through her. “Fuck,” they both moaned at about the same time.

Sweet Pea was determined to make her cum, so incredibly determined that he never lost sight of his end goal despite his lust clouded thoughts. One hand stayed on her throat as he towered over her, his hips never stopping their rhythmic bucking. Under his breath he said things that he would have never dared to say to Lily. (_ You like that, you dirty little slut? You’re moaning so loudly for my cock. Bet you couldn’t scream if it was down your throat instead.) _ He could feel his tip press against her cervix on multiple occasions, causing her to mewl in delight whenever he did.

His other hand left her leg, she held both back herself now to stay in place despite his rough plowing. It moved to her clit to rub the engorged cluster of nerves. She seized when he did this, convulsed at the pleasure so much that his hold on her actually did choke her.

Lav felt the edge coming and it was such a foreign feeling that at first she thought something was wrong. How long had it been since a man brought her to her peak? Five, ten years? Yes, a decade, and that one had ended in a shower of blood because at that moment too she was so shocked that she couldn’t stop herself from slipping into her demonic form.

Could she stop herself now? Hopefully he’d live long enough to impregnate her, otherwise she would be royally screwed. She bit down on her lip, feeling her incisors threatening to elongate into fangs. Her nails pressed into her own thighs suddenly felt extremely sharp. She closed her eyes tightly to hide the slow spreading blackness of her pupil across her iris and sclera.

One, two, five more thrusts and the quick workings of her clit made her orgasm with incredible intensity. Her eyelids shot open as she gasped out a cry of immense pleasure. Sweet Pea could see that her eyes were totally black with the exception of a small yellow spot, light reflecting off her dark eyes to give them depth.

She couldn’t even form a comprehensive sentence, only a string of curses came out of her (mostly in a language he did not understand). Her walls seemed to tighten around him so much that his own pleasure was multiplied exponentially. The new tightness of her core caused his own orgasm to come and he spilled his semen deep inside of her.

It was a miracle that Sweet Pea had enough sense to notice her sudden change. She reached for him one clawed hand in an attempt to rip at his chest. He quickly put a hand to that marked pulse point and pressed it hard enough to make her scream out in pain.

“_ Praeligāre _,” He hissed in a deep voice and suddenly she reverted back to her human identity. Eyes regained their color, nails and teeth were the appropriate length, and as she breathed heavily underneath him she felt her mind pull itself back into a deep, deep sleep. 

What he hadn’t felt though, hadn’t even noticed was that while he was twitching inside of her still, his soul left his body and was successfully claimed by the prince of hell.


	3. The Vessel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! With Crowned almost finished I should be able to work more on Shadows to get updates out a little faster. I do have a few oneshots in the works as well to do between chapters but overall I've been quite productive the past few months. I also started therapy and new treatment for my illnesses that have allowed me to have more time and energy for writing and I'm very pleased with that. Shout to to everyone who has helped me through my recovery! 
> 
> For graphics, playlists, masterlists, and more please follow me on [tumblr](http://theangriestpea.tumblr.com)! Thank you for reading and please enjoy. Comments and kudos help motivate me to put out content faster so don't be shy. <3

Her foot pressed harder on the pedal, the sound of his laughter filling her ears as he rolled down the window and yelled outside of it happily. The needle hit 120 and she called out to him in excitement, “I told you I could do it! I told you!”

She wasn’t looking at the road now, instead of her light eyes were trained on his handsome face, his darkening hair pushed back from the wind. She wasn’t looking, but he was. “Shanna-!”

Her head snapped to the road and she saw a deer standing frozen in her high beams. Her reflexes made her swerve the car onto the shoulder ...or what she thought was a shoulder. It was actually a steep ditch that caused the car to flip.

They were both screaming now, but not with excitement. It was pure terror as the out of control car tumbled down the incline and into a patch of woods. The passenger was suddenly quiet after a heavy thwack. Lavender couldn’t see as her eyes were screwed tightly shut but she felt something wet hit her face. It landed into her mouth, filling it with a coppery taste.

There was a loud snapping of bone and her head twisted into an impossible angle. Now it was her turn to be silent and for a brief moment her humanity let her. Everything left her. The car stopped, somehow landing on its wheels.

“James?” Lav said in a croaky voice as her eyes opened. Her neck snapped back right and she could feel the massive amounts of pain disappear. What she couldn’t understand was that her once broken neck had rapidly healed itself. Every cut and scrape on her body healed as well. She was untouched despite being covered in both her and her lover’s blood.

She looked to the side and what she saw wretched a strangled scream from her. James, her fiancé, was decapitated in the seat. His head was gone and his body slumped over. “ _ No _ ,” She cried, her mind stuck on repeat as it was the only thing she could say. Horrible cries of pain and anguish at the death of the love of her life. And the fault was all on her.

“ _ Don’t you want him back,” _ A voice called to her. She sobbed helplessly, yes.  _ Yes _ , all she wanted in the world at this moment was to have him back. “ _ Would you pledge yourself to me, my father, and our lord Lucifer to bring him back?” _

“Yes!” She yelled back in frustration, of course she would. She’d do anything, anything to have him there again. Anything to hear his voice telling her it was okay, that she was okay, and that nothing was lost between them.

She heard a snapping sound in her ears and felt something white hot press against her neck. In truth she hardly felt the pain. It was nothing compared to what her heart was feeling right now.

There was a blinding light, an incredible heat, and when she could see again she saw that James was whole once more. His breath moving with shallow breaths. Tears continued to stream down her face, happy tears as she reached to touch him. Her fingers recoiled at how cold he was. But he was alive, right? That’s what mattered now…

Lav’s eyes flew open, her body jerking into an upright position. Her breath heavy in her chest as the memory of what had come in the weeks after the accident flooded her thoughts. She looked down and noticed her wrists and ankles were bound with a heavy rope, damp with some kind of oil. It singed at her skin, burning it like a sunburn on fair skin in the height of summer.

“Interesting.” Came a voice beside her. She looked at Sweet Pea, heart heavy with the realization that she had not succeeded in killing him. His scent had changed now that he was without a soul. His presence felt…empty.

“What have you done?” She asked, her voice failing her. Her eyes watered but she willed the tears to not fall. She swallowed thickly to get her emotions under control. It only helped slightly.

The warlock shrugged, “I had a suspicion that you weren’t born a demon and I just tested that theory with a little spell. Sent you back to when you were human.” He didn’t mention how she had been screaming like mad in her sleep. Whatever memory she was reliving, it was not pretty. There was some guilt at causing her this pain, but at the same time she  _ did _ try to kill him.

“But what’s even more interesting is these ropes should be burning you a lot more than they are. Almost like you’re not really a demon at all.” He added and she finally noticed that he had an old moleskin journal in his lap, pen in hand. He had been scribbling down notes on the effects of his work. The ropes had been dosed in his own concoction of holy oil and herbs. Any regular demon would have third degree burns. His captive barely had first degree.

Did she tell him the truth? There was no harm in it now. She could feel the new soul nesting within her abdomen. Their child was no more than a cluster of cells just hours old, but still she could feel it inside of her already. Myra had told her this would happen. Because she had the natural ability of seeing life hidden inside the shell of flesh, she would be able to sense if their encounter had worked long before any human would have.

“I’m half.” She said, her voice betraying the fragility of the mental state she was in. She had long since shoved that memory away deep inside the recesses of her mind. Now it was fresh, the wound reopened and salt thrown in. “My father was a witch.”

Sweet Pea stared at her in silent awe. A hybrid? That was possible? “How did your mother conceive you? Demons are infertile.”

Lav sat back against the headboard, silently wondering why she was in bondage to begin with. She was still naked. He hadn’t taken the time to redress her. “I was conceived under a blood moon.” She said, reciting what Myra had told her during their first real encounter. “My father wasn’t a practicing witch. He didn’t know his power. But power he did have. That night when his magic was particularly strong…something that happens only once every few hundred years happened. I was created and raised human, not knowing anything of my mother besides that she had abandoned me.”

Her voice trailed off, almost as if she were waiting for him to say something. Instead Sweet Pea just stared at her, not quite believing anything she was saying. But it had to be true, the spell and the oil. It didn’t affect her like it would a full blooded demon. It was different. This was certainly an explanation but it still seemed so far-fetched.

“I lost my mortal soul one day in a car accident. I was revived as a succubus, like my mother had been. I’ve been a demon ever since.” She wasn’t looking at him anymore. Instead she was staring blankly at the wall in front of her. “Now untie me.”

Sweet Pea snorted, “So you can try to steal my soul again? I think not.”

“I cannot steal something that has already been consumed.” She replied, still not looking at him. Humans never felt when their souls left their bodies. It wasn’t a surprise that he didn’t know it was gone. She felt full, satiated from his life force still.

His head snapped to look at her, wondering if he had heard her correctly. “I made you orgasm, there’s no way that was fake.”

Lav snorted back a laugh, finally turning to face him once more. “That’s an old wives tale. I can cum all I want, your soul will still be mine. And it is. I’ve collected it for Asmodeus, whose power you’ve borrowed for your dark spells one too many times.”

His blood felt as if it turned to ice in his veins. Was his soul really gone? He felt no different, how could this be? “Impossible.”

“No, you wrote too many checks that your body couldn’t catch. I’ve taken your soul as payment as I was sent to do.” She added bitterly. “You  _ should _ have died. You  _ should _ have let me kill you.”

“Why would I do that?” He asked hotly. “I have a two-year old daughter. Why would I leave her behind just so you could-“

“You don’t understand.” She cut him off harshly. “You feel the same now. You may act the same for a few weeks. But you’ll change. Your heart will grow stony. Your mind will sour. You will not be the same. You will  _ change _ . And you will hurt everyone around you when you do.”

She knew this in her heart to be true as she had lived it herself. Myra had brought James back but he soon became a shell of his former self. The anger and rage he felt consumed him. He became violent. It was a horrible thing to witness. She wanted him dead to save the world from him. If a soulless human could cause so much damage, she couldn’t imagine what a soulless warlock could do.

However, Sweet Pea did not believe her. How could she possibly know what would happen to him? Mortals would die without one. There was no way she could know for sure. She was leading him on. Trying to scare him. He wouldn’t let her win.

Despite his want to keep her captive to use her to experiment on, he cut her binds with a pocket knife. Lav rubbed her aching wrists and ankles, the skin a bright red. She didn’t know what to do now. Did she just leave? Did she tell him she was pregnant? Did she stick around? These were the questions she had never prepared herself for. Mostly because she thought he’d be dead.

She decided against telling him, figuring the news would be too much. He may tie her up again and keep her sequestered like a lab rat. That was the last thing she needed. In order for her child to grow, she’d need plenty of souls to feed on. Apparently her hunger would triple while she was with child. Although, them being only a quarter succubus had her wondering if it would really be that extreme. 

As she got dressed, she noticed him staring at her with an expression void of emotion. She ignored him, not wanting anymore to do with him. Not truly, not yet. Maybe in time her child would need a father but that time isn't now. And if the world did end soon, then maybe never. Still, seeing him alive without a soul gave her a dull ache in the pit of her stomach. It was wrong. Unnatural. And dare she say it...unholy. 

“Thanks for the ride, Sweet Pea.” She said, wondering if maybe she’d partake in him once again sometime. After all, it  _ was _ nice to cum for once. She almost took her clothes back off to fuck him again but decided not to. For so long sex had been about feeding. It wasn’t truly pleasurable anymore...until last night. He noticed her hesitation but did not say anything. 

“You sticking around?” He asked, meaning Riverdale and not his home. He’d rather her leave sooner than later. Although he no longer had a soul (right?) so why would she bother him anymore? Unless she was out to kill him to right the balance that was suddenly misplaced. She could try, but he was more powerful now than ever. 

Lav shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. “I quite like Riverdale, I think. Plenty to eat.” A lopsided grin filled her face, the light not reaching her eyes at her lame joke. 

He realized he still didn’t know her name. At that moment, he didn’t quite care to know it either. He scoffed at her reply, figuring she’d be the new plague. “You know about the Red Circle?” 

Her smile fell into a hard frown. “I’ve seen the videos.” She murmured, having seeing the head of bright red hair on youtube. A man that was barely more than a boy speaking out about the evil of the supernatural and how the town would be cleansed of them all. “But they’re-” 

“No threat to you.” Sweet Pea finished blandly. Of course she thought that. What did he care anyway? They could smite her and he wouldn’t feel a thing. Despite her gifting him a very entertaining night, she didn’t seem to be worth anything else. Succubae were only good at sex, right? She couldn’t possibly be good for anything else. Still, maybe he’d call on her again when he was in the mood to let out his frustrations. Maybe.

Lav almost rebutted his statement. That  _ was _ what she was going to say but she was going to further explain that mortal men were really helpless in her wake. A simple bat of her eyelashes and they’d be on their knees before her, begging to take her into bed. She could kill him with a touch if she wanted, if she concentrated hard enough, and if the stars were aligned just right as they almost always were when she was in that kind of situation. 

Plus, now that she was bearing the harbinger of Earth’s destruction, Myra would be extremely protective of her. When she wasn’t using her wolf to try and kill anyone who may stop her, she’d send him to keep watch. Although, the vargulf was pretty useless in terms of being a guard dog. He’d attack anything that came near her, unable to discern friend from foe. She wondered if he knew that Myra was the one that had done that to him in the first place. Probably not. 

So not only were they simply mortals, she was being protected by the demon princess and someone even more powerful: Asmodeus himself. There was no need to worry about anything for the next nine to ten months. No harm would come to her if Hell had any say in it. 

She flicked her hair over her shoulder before shrugging at his reply. His tone had gone rough, almost as if he was aggravated with her. A part of him was. Her wanton way of going through his city had him irked. He slipped off the bed, clad only in a thin pair of sweatpants. “I’ll see you out.” He added gruffly. 

Lav knew the way. It wasn’t like she needed an escort. She figured he was suddenly worried about her devouring his daughter. Not that the hybrid had ever had a taste for children. That was more of something her mother might do, and according to Myra what her mother  _ had _ done. 

Nevertheless she walked wordlessly to the door, knowing she’d have to walk back to town through Fox Forest. It wasn’t an issue. If she really wanted a ride, she’d pray to Myra to find her one. She quite enjoyed the thought of a walk through the woods. Even though it was still lightly raining outside. What could a little water do? 

“You want a ride?” He asked, mentally slapping himself for the words coming out of his mouth. He didn’t want to spend any more time with her than he already had. That much he was sure of. 

She laughed softly, a sound that sent a thrill down his spine. He ignored the sensation with all his might. “No. We all need a little rain to grow.” She replied, something her father would tell her any time she cried. Though he had always meant her tears were the rain, it still suited the situation. 

As soon as she was outside he closed the door, almost literally hitting her on the way out. She huffed with annoyance before crossing her arms over her chest and stepping into the woods. Men were so useless. 

Lav started through the cold rain. Despite being a demon, the cold did affect her and she was wearing very little. Gooseflesh replaced her normally smooth skin as she waded through the large trees in the woods. Luckily the heavy foliage kept most of the rain off of her body. Her mostly try clothes clung to her, offering very little warmth. 

She heard a familiar pop behind her and didn’t even bother to turn her head to look at who had just joined her. In fact, she only stopped walking when she felt a thick heavy cloak being draped across her shoulders. Lav halted in her tracks and pulled the plush fur lined fabric around her to reign in her diminishing body heat. She even flipped up the hood to keep her hair from getting any wetter. “Thanks.” She mumbled halfheartedly. 

“We can’t allow the chosen mother to catch a cold.” The demon princess purred in an even tone. “We need you healthy.” 

The succubus had had a feeling that Myra would show. She was, after all, her guardian from now until she gave birth. Lav wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse. On one hand she’d be pampered every day from here on out. On the other...Myra did not make for great company in Lav's not so humble opinion. She’d rather spend the day hunting than deal with the wicked demon. 

Full-blooded demons did not get sick. Not from traditional human diseases anyway. There were magical ones that could harm them, but they were few and far between. Because Lav was a hybrid, she was fully capable of catching both magical and non-magical illnesses with the exception of sexually transmitted diseases and infections. It was quite a pain in the ass, especially a few years ago when she came down with the flu that left her unable to feed for two weeks. So was so starved when she was healthy again that she ripped two men apart mid-coitus. 

“I know.” She said back placidly. It was strange to think of herself as pregnant. A vessel for the apocalypse bringer. It would happen now whether she liked it or not. Termination was out of the question. Oddly enough, Lavender already felt intensely protective of the baby growing inside of her. She wouldn't abort it even if she had the choice. She figured her mother felt the same when she became pregnant with her. Otherwise, why give birth to such an  _ abomination _ as she had so (un)lovingly been called. 

“You did not kill the dark witch.” Myra mused beside her. “I’m surprised.” 

The succubus scoffed, “had I had my way, I would have bathed in his blood to keep myself warm. He cast some kind of spell on me. One that only works on my kind and human born demons. It was a dirty trick, he hit my brand and incapacitated me.” 

Myra was impressed. Although rather young for a demon, Lavender was quite skilled. She had never been overtaken by her prey before. The princess assumed her slave was humiliated by the whole ordeal. As she should be, a powerful demon shouldn’t be subdued by a simple witch. Dark one or not. 

“I assume you have lodging for me.” Lav said, masking her annoyance at the amused giggle Myra had made. “Something other than that shithole in Greendale.” 

She nodded, though Lav could not see it over the edge of the hood as it was blocking her vision. “A quaint place in Riverdale. South side of the tracks on the back edge of a trailer park mostly inhabited by the big wolf pack in town. I have a nice double wide waiting for you.” 

A double wide was bigger than anything she had growing up. She lived with her father in a single her entire life until she became enslaved and moved from one worn down shack to the next. Their last place in Greendale had been the best yet and that wasn’t much to write home about. If a home even existed. Her father was dead. Mother was roaming the Southeast somewhere preying on rich men. James was dead (again). There was no one else. 

“Wolves.” Lav said her thoughts aloud, “I guess there are worse neighbors.” 

Myra chuckled out a dark laugh that made Lav’s skin crawl. She usually reserved that one for when she was thinking of something particularly cruel. “They’ll smell her. The baby. But they won’t harm you. Crossing a pregnant demon is not something to be done lightly and if they have any common sense then they’ll leave you alone.” 

“A girl?” Lav asked, finally turning to look at her. “How do you know already?” 

“Prophesy.” Myra replied simply. “The bringer of hell is to be a girl. As it is written.” 

“I guess naming her Damien is out of the question then.” Lav said, almost laughing at her bad attempt at a joke. Myra said nothing, not finding it funny in the slightest. Mortal depictions of the antichrist always rubbed her the wrong way. Mostly because they were always male. Humans were such idiotic creatures. 

They came to the edge of the wood where a car was waiting for them. The white wolf was in the driver’s seat, puffing on a cigarette. “Stay here.” Myra growled to her, making her way to the vehicle with heavy footsteps. Lav watched a small argument blossom between the two, ending in the boy putting out his cigarette with an annoyed look on her face. 

Lav rolled her eyes, she knew Myra would be protective but getting that upset about secondhand smoke seemed a little ridiculous. Especially since she was only on day one of her pregnancy. She highly doubted it would have hurt her or the baby. 

Myra motioned for her subordinate to come over. She made her way to the car, now pleasantly warm underneath the robe she wore. Lav got into the back seat, keeping the heavy fabric wrapped around her even though the heat was on blast. Myra joined her lover in the front. 

She instructed him to drive to a diner called Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe. Myra informed her that she was to never feel hungry either physically or metaphysically. Lav was already annoyed at the catering. It wasn't like this treatment was all that necessary. Being treated like royalty just felt...weird

They crossed the railroad tracks and Kurtz parked in the paved lot outside of the brightly lit diner. The neon signs glowed bright against the overcast sky. Kurtz got out first, opening the door for Myra and then Lav. Lav resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

The three walked into the diner, finding that only a few patrons were inside. One table of four held three humans and one werewolf. A scent Lav could recall in the cottage she was just at. Her brow quirked curiously at the dark head of hair clad in a black crown-like beanie. Beside him was a blonde with a tight ponytail. Across were a rather spoiled looking rich girl and a boy with fiery red hair. 

_ The Red Circle. _ Lav thought to herself as she recognized his face. She wondered if Myra recognized him as well. If she’d make them all turn tail and run. But of course, she didn’t. Any one of them could dispose of a simple human without breaking a sweat. The Red Circle wasn’t a threat when it was just one boy without his group of guardsmen to back him up with torches and pitchforks. 

The wolf smelled the three of them, his blue eyes glancing and by chance meeting Lavender’s own. She held his gaze for a moment quizzically before continuing on to the booth Myra had chosen for them. Without much thought she began to listen to their conversation. 

“We have one month to come up with a solid plan on how to take care of our mutt problem on the Southside.” The redhead said with a curt look between the other three. “My men are ready. Our arms supply will be here within the week. Enough silver bullets to take down the whole pack.” 

Anxious bile rose in Jughead’s throat. The man who was once a good friend of his was now planning to kill his entire family. It made him cold and unfeeling. This is what humanity had become and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“We’ll help any way we can, Archie.” His blonde girlfriend added, an innocent smile on her lips. Jughead pulled his hand away from her to pretend to take a sip of his milkshake. In reality, her statement caused his heart to thump down into his stomach. Betty was trying to include him into his own extinction. She knew what he was and she swore to secrecy, but as she became swept up in this madness he wondered how long she would remain his ally. 

“I was thinking we set fire to the trailer park.” Archie replied. “Since most of them live here. We’ll keep Jughead’s house safe, of course. Get rid of his annoying neighbors instead.” Archie said, a bright grin on his face that made his eyes sparkle. 

Jughead stared at him, trying to keep his expression blank. “There are humans there, Arch. You can’t just kill innocent people.” He hoped his reasoning would get Andrews to understand that a full scale riot was a terrible idea. 

“Jughead is right.” The brunette said with a nod, “besides, don’t most of those mangy animals go into the forest? Why not burn that instead? Plant some traps on the treeline…” 

Archie kissed her as if to reward her for her thoughts. “That’s brilliant, Ronnie. If the fire doesn’t get them, the smoke will.” 

“I can...procure some gasoline.” Betty said, sounding almost hesitant. Almost. “We can use it as an accelerant.” Jughead started to feel even colder. He shifted so he was as far away from this stranger as he possibly could be without leaving the booth. Not only did she tell Archie they’d help, she was actively trying to aid him in the destruction of his pack. Jughead wanted to throw up the extremely rare double cheeseburger he had just inhaled. 

He noticed the purple haired demon had turned in her own seat to stare at him. Her expression was asking him what he was going to do. Silently questioning his sanity for sitting at this table. Did he hate his own kind so much he would see to their death? Certainly not. Jug had to force himself to look away from her. She was pregnant. How? He had no clue, but there was definitely something growing inside of her. 

Jughead also couldn’t help but notice the lingering scent of Lily’s roommate on her skin. This brought on more questions than answers. He would need to go to her to make sure she was safe and to possibly enlist in her help. If anyone could save Fox Forest, it was the white witch of the Southside and the dark witch that accompanied her. If only their daughter was old enough to help out. 

His phone rang and he excused himself to answer it. It was his father updating him on any sighting of the vargulf the night before. He stood right outside on the sidewalk. “No, I remembered I had to pick up the brownie mix for JellyBean. I was going to get it after lunch.” 

On the other line, he heard his father sigh at the use of the code word. “Boy, please stay out of trouble when you’re on that side of town. I don’t like you crossing those tracks. I know you love her but have you considered how dangerous this is for all of us?” His voice was tired and rough. 

“I know, dad.” Jughead replied in a calm voice. “I’ll be sure not to get the off-brand one this time. I’ll see you in half an hour.” He hung up before his father could respond and walked back into the diner. 

He put on an apologetic smile as he approached his  _ friends _ . “I’ve got to head out. I forgot I needed to run an errand for my dad while I was in town.” 

Betty smiled and nodded, “alright, Jug. I’ll call you later, okay?” 

Jughead tried to smile wider, however he failed quite miserably. He simply looked...uncomfortable. He pretended to cough to hide the expression. “Sure, see you later.” He gave her a quick goodbye kiss and waved to Archie and Veronica before leaving to try and figure this whole thing out. 

That night, after the sun had fallen, Jug waited anxiously in his bedroom for his phone to ring. He had told his father of the plans the others had for the next full moon. FP agreed that it was time for Jughead to cut ties with them. It was too dangerous. And Jughead, feeling more and more ill at the thought of Betty’s betrayal, knew in his heart that it was what he had to do. 

At 8:02 pm, his phone rang. Betty’s name popped up on the caller ID and Jughead answered it. “Hey Jug,” She said in a chipper tone, obviously having no idea what he was about to do. Was it really breaking her heart if she had just casually planned the genocide of his people just hours before? 

“Betty, we need to talk.” He said firmly. His voice did not waver. His emotions did not betray him this time. 

There was a beat of silence. “Is this about earlier?” She asked, her voice soft. 

Jughead bit the inside of his cheek. “I don’t think I can do this anymore, Bets. I think we should spend some time apart while I prepare for the worst.” 

“Jug, if Archie just knew the truth then he’d know that you’re not all bad!” Betty said, her tone beginning to sound frantic. “Then he wouldn’t be so adamant on killing you. Please, just talk to him-” 

“Betty.” Jughead said sharply, “telling him would endanger everyone on the Southside. It would not bring peace like you think it would. You saw how eager he was to kill us all. How happy the thought made him. I used to call him friend, but that day has passed Betty. And I’m afraid...I’m afraid we’ve passed too.” 

Another ring of silence. He heard a sniffle and what could have been the choking back of a sob, he wasn’t entirely sure. “Juggie...please…you don’t need to do this.” 

“I do.” He said firmly, not wavering despite his heart aching. “I’m sorry, Bets. I still love you, okay? This just isn’t meant to be. I can’t be star-crossed the rest of my life. You know how it ended for Romeo and Juliet.” 

Betty huffed angrily and he could practically hear the tears coming down her smooth cheeks, “don’t patronize me, Jughead.” 

He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose to keep from losing his own temper and caving into his emotions. “I’ll still see you around, Betty.” 

“The next full moon.” Betty practically hissed into the receiver before hanging up. Jughead let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumping forward. He put his face in his hands and contemplated what he should do next. There was really only one option… He had to go back to that cottage in the forest. 

Jughead stood from his bed and pulled on his leather jacket. He needed to return the clothes he had borrowed anyway. He picked up the neatly folded sweatpants and flannel and placed them into shoulder bag. 

He let his father know he’d be gone for a bit. FP gave him a warning look, telling him to be careful. It was late and The Red Circle would be out. Of course, he already knew all this, but he needed to get this done sooner rather than later. 

After hopping onto his bike, he noticed that the rain had finally stopped. He started the old motorcycle and sped towards the cottage, using his memory and keen sense of direction to guide him. He was there in under ten minutes and it amazed him that she had been so close to him this whole time and he never even knew. 

Jug rapped his knuckles against the old wooden door. A few moments later it opened revealing his witch that smelled of sunshine looking up at him. Her tired face seemed to light up at the sight of him and Jughead felt his stomach turn to knots. 

“I need your help.” He muttered lowly, afraid that Sweet Pea may hear him and chase him off. “Please. They’re going to kill us all.” 

Lily nodded, almost as if she had been expecting this and opened the door wider. She stepped aside to give him room to enter. Jughead did graciously, disappearing into the living room where he had previously slept. 

Lily put on a tea kettle to warm up some water. “Tell me everything.” She said, green eyes looking at him with more warmth than he thought he deserved. Jughead’s heart flitted in his chest and somehow, for some strange reason, he felt like he was home. 


	4. Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo. Long time no see lol. Sorry this wasn't out sooner. I got the flu and then other life bullshit happened. As always follow me on [tumblr](http://theangriestpea.tumblr.com) for more updates. 
> 
> No warnings this chapter. tytytytyty

Jughead approached the freshly bought double-wide trailer at the lot on the end of the street hesitantly. He had talked to Lily at great length the night before, and Sweet Pea as well. He had joined in later and although he was snide at first he quickly became serious when he realized that his home in the middle of the forest was also in danger. His home in which his little girl slept every night. He wouldn’t risk her life for anything, even his if it did leave his ego a little bruised. 

They had a strong protection spell they could use, however because the area was so large, they would need at least one more practicing witch to have enough power to sustain it. While the yin and yang witches of the forest knew no other person to enlist in their efforts, Jughead had what might be perceived as a crazy idea. 

Something his mother had told him resonated within his mind constantly since their meeting. Pregnant demons were not only dangerous but powerful. Powerful than a regular witch or normal bred demon. They had the power of two inside of them. This is why she told him to stay away from the trailer he was currently walking towards. To avoid it at all costs. And if he saw her head of purple hair to turn and walk in the opposite direction because she was nothing but trouble. 

He walked up the stairs, breath caught in his throat as his nerves ran haywire in his chest. His knuckles rapped on the freshly painted door. A tense few minutes paused before it opened, a gold chain stopping the door from opening fully. A hazel eye peered out at him. When she saw who it was, the door shut. 

Jughead sighed, thinking she was refusing to talk to him. In reality she was just undoing the lock chain so she could invite him in. She was alone in the house and had grown rather lonely. Plus this wolf was seen with the leader of the Red Circle just a few days ago. She was curious to say the least. He could try to hurt her but it would be very unwise. Lav did not think he looked that stupid. 

“Are you the welcoming committee?” She said, a teasing smirk on her pale lips. Her eyes looked incredibly tired and he noticed she was still wearing her pajamas even though it was midday. 

He shook his head in response before clearing his throat, “may I come in?” The young Jones looked around to make sure no one was watching him. The coast was clear. This did not go unnoticed by the succubus, but she let him in regardless. 

Jughead stepped inside and she closed the door, locking the chain once more before showing him to the living room. She curled up on the recliner while he sat on the old burgundy sofa. “So, little Jones, care to explain yourself?” 

He stared at her, surprised that she knew who he was. “That’s right. I know your name. I know your place. I did not come here ill informed.” Myra had told her everything there was to know about the Joneses and their pack. Not that any of it was good dirt or made for interesting gossip, it was just information to keep her protected. 

“You’re pregnant.” He stated, his shock disappearing for the time being. “With a hybrid, right?” 

Lavender shrugged, “I suppose that is what she is, yes.” Her eyes seemed to pierce through him. She was analyzing him as a potential threat. When she realized that he truly was not there to harm her, she relaxed in the armchair. 

“Her father?” Jughead asked, watching as she picked up a cup of tea and drank from it. It smelled like ginger and a blend of citrus fruit. He had to know. It was important for him to know. 

And, of course, Lav had no reason not to tell him. It wasn’t some well kept secret. “Her _ sperm donor _,” the demon corrected, “is out of the picture. But, he was a soulless warlock if you must know.” She chose to use a verb in past tense. Perhaps it was her way of protecting Sweet Pea. Not that she really understood why he needed protecting. 

Jug smiled softly, apologetically, as if she cared that she was a single parent. She didn’t. “So you’re a magic user then….” 

Lavender was beginning to grow aggravated. She did not understand what any business this was of him or why she trusted him enough to let him in to begin with. “I’m half witch, if you must know. So yes, I’m quite adept at the use of magic.” 

He appeared to be relieved. “I know this is a lot to ask, and you don’t know me or anyone else here but….my pack and the rest of the Southside need your help.” 

She stared at him, a curious expression crossing her face as she motioned for him to continue. She took another sip of her tea. 

“The Red Circle is planning to burn down the forest. My pack and many other supernaturals in Riverdale use that forest as a safe haven during the full moon. Do you know about the Red Circle?” He asked and she simply nodded her head. Jug continued, “The coven that is helping us, they need one more witch to have enough power to use the protection spell. It would save dozens of lives, maybe even hundreds. I will do anything to repay you, even give you my soul if I have to. I just want my family to be safe.” 

The succubus cocked her head to the side. No man had offered up his soul to her on a silver platter like that. It was rather amusing. “You knew there was a pregnant demon in your neighborhood and thought that enlisting her help would seal the deal. Weren’t you helping the leader plan the whole thing?” 

Jughead took his beanie off long enough to run a hand through his thick dark hair. “I was undercover. They don’t know what I am.” 

She pondered his proposal for a moment. Mulling over whether or not she wanted to help him. She had a very distinct feeling that the “coven” he had mentioned were the two witches in the woods. If she helped him then she would have to see him again. Though perhaps that wasn’t that terrible of a thing. 

Lavender shrugged her thin shoulders, “I suppose I’ll help you, wolf. But I don’t need your soul. You’re not my type.” She snickered at her own joke. “But I must warn you. If anything happens to me… Well, I’m under the protection of some pretty powerful demons. I can’t ensure _ your _ safety if my well being is threatened.” 

A smile broke across Jughead’s face and he almost jumped up with joy at her agreeing to help. He was _ sure _ she would say no. There was nothing in it for her. He was of no significance. Yet he hoped she would just listen and….she did. His blanketed opinion on demons was starting to change. 

“Though perhaps there is something you could help me with in exchange for my help.” Lav said, her index finger lightly tapping the side of the teacup. There was a small, cruel smile on her lips that lit her eyes with mischief. 

Jughead felt a sinking feeling in his stomach at the look she was giving him. “Anything.” He said, though his voice shook with a resonance that definitely said _ maybe not anything _. He hoped in vain that she wouldn’t notice it. 

“I need a large amount of souls in order to grow my child.” Lav began, finger still tapping rhythmically in beat with the canter of her voice. “While I can harvest a soul without killing, sometimes I simply cannot help myself. I shift and attack. I plan on staying in Riverdale for the next ten or so months. You can imagine what this means.” 

He swallowed thickly as he nodded his head. _ Of course _, a large selection of souls for her to feast on would be necessary. 

“Relax, I don’t need much.” She said, giggling at his worried countenance. “I just need help with body disposal if the need arises. You already have one serial killer causing you problems, you really don’t need two.” 

The wolf relaxed slightly, his pack wasn’t really stranger to hiding bodies. After all, things happen. Accidents happened all the time in the murder capitol of the world. Hell, his father had enough lye hidden away to dissolve half the town if he needed to. “I can do that.” He said finally, “Do you have a cell phone?” 

Lav didn’t really have a need for a cell phone. She shrugged after a moment of thought, “I guess I can get one if that makes it easier. Money is easy enough to procure for a demon of my calibur.” 

“I’m sure it is.” Jughead mumbled to himself. He could sense her strength but also her youth. Her cockiness could be her downfall if she overextended herself. Though certainly whoever was protecting her would stop anything from happening. He did wonder _ why _ she was under such protection. Why did other demons care if she birthed another hybrid? One that was only a quarter demon? True hybrids could be stronger than the average full blooded demon but it still rose a multitude of questions and doubt inside of him. Perhaps that was a line of questioning for another day. 

The purple haired demon watched him with a curious gaze. She finally set her cup down and stood. “If that is all, your highness, then I must ask you to leave. I’m due for another meal soon and I must get ready. Though I could hunt in sweatpants, I much prefer not to.” 

Jug nodded his head and stood, offering his hand for her to shake to seal their verbal agreement. Lavender took his, teasingly flushed him with lust before letting go. Her curiosity turned to perplexion when she realized he showed absolutely no interest in her. Her will was completely ineffective. This didn’t happen too often, though typically did when she went after a gay man or straight woman. She couldn’t influence people who were genuinely not attracted to her gender. 

Lavender had not pegged him as homosexual, but she supposed anything was possible. That or he was on the ace spectrum. Asexuals also had a natural block against her. She couldn’t make them want anything that was against their nature. She had only met this kind of block once before in her twenty years of living as a soul sucker. 

“I’ll call on you if I need you, _ Jughead _,” She said, her tone even to hide her uncertainty. Jughead jotted his number down on a scrap of an old receipt in his pocket and handed it to her. Lav thanked him, a habit from her time as a mortal, before showing him to the door. 

"Can I get your name?" He asked tentatively, "since you seem to know mine?"

Lav smiled once more, "they call me Lavender."

Jughead looked over her one last time, as if to ask himself if he was _ really _ going through aligning himself and his pack with a demon. Of course, he came to the conclusion that he simply had no other choice and left. 

Lavender shook her head and stretched her arms out above her before disappearing into her bedroom to change. 

Much later that night, when her stomach was full and her appetite gone, Lavender found herself at the wolf bar on the edge of the Southside. Many of the Jones’ pack lingered there and she thought best to get to know the ones she’d be protecting. 

She looked extremely out of place as she had been hunting on the Northside. She chose to wear something a bit extravagant. The tight black dress was wearing what was currently her favorite little black get up. A little number by Versace with a deep sweetheart neckline. Shoes were black peep toe stilettos by Louis Vuitton. Although she expected that the mutts prowling the Southside would have no idea of the price point of her outfit. Which was just fine with her. 

She also had one of the latest models of cellphones and had contacted Jughead with another request. She wanted a signifier that she was one of his pack now so that she would not get any trouble from them in the open. She explained that if they bothered her then they would be killed by the demoness that watched over her. Jughead replied that he would happily oblige and would meet with her the following day with a new leather jacket. He also told her that if she really wanted to seal the deal then she’d need a tattoo. Lav agreed that she would, but her own artist would do it. 

Lav sipped on her Shirley Temple, watching the supernaturals of the Southside drink and smoke and play pool. Some were dancing, a few girls grinding on poles that were mounted on a stage. Interesting. 

A woman that smelled heavily of dog and bourbon slipped into the space between Lav and the neighboring barstool. She cocked an eyebrow at her, interested simply due to how close she was. Most people had given her a wide girth of space, not wanting to come near a pregnant demon. It had been a bit annoying since she did come to socialize. 

The wolf’s brown eyes were moving languidly up Lavender’s body. “I think you’re lost, princess.” She slurred, having recognized the designer labels with ease. It had been something that Lav was not expecting. Werewolves very rarely had good taste. “That outfit costs more than I make in a month in the ring.” 

Dog fighting, or should she say wolf fighting, was very common in low income areas. It was akin to MMA only much more violent. Lav returned the stranger’s gaze and noticed how toned her arms and bare stomach were. She was obviously very fit and judging by the little blemishes to her skin, she was quite good in the ring. 

This _ almost _ set Lav on high alert. She _ almost _ prayed to Myra to get her to come, however she quickly realized that this woman was not here to harm her. She was here because she was _ attracted _ to her. That much she found extremely amusing. Still, she was full. She had no need to feed right now. Perhaps she would take a raincheck. 

“Can I buy you a drink, puppy?” Lav asked, her voice teasing rather than condescending. “Or maybe some water to sober you up.” 

The wolf let out a barking laugh and hopped onto the barstool. She was taller than Lav by a good five inches naturally, though they were probably about equal with her heels on. “You sure can, your highness.” 

Lav waved the bartender, a wolf by the name of Hog Eye, over and motioned for the woman to order. She ordered a bourbon and coke. He asked Lav if she wanted a refill and she nodded her head yes with a polite smile. 

“Charlie,” She slurred, leaning against the bar heavily with a seductive smirk. “You, princess?” 

The demon watched her, wondering what made her want to mess with a succubus while everyone else stood so far away from her. She was unafraid and unabashed. It was a little refreshing, to be honest. 

“They call me Lavender.” She repeated the same words she had said to Jughead that morning. Her words were carefully chosen as Lav wanted to iterate that this was not a name she gave herself. It was one that was thrust upon her by her kin. Her human name had long since gone from this world, only to be uttered by Myra when she was in some kind of trouble. 

Charlie seemed okay with her word choice, though Lav assumed that was more due to her drunkenness than conscientious thought. “So, you’re here covered in designer clothes for what exactly? That’s not going to attract anyone around here.” 

“It attracted you.” Lav countered coyly, a sly smile on her lips that were painted red with lipstick. 

A light pink blush spread across her cheeks, one that Charlie pretended was due to the consumption of alcohol and not actual embarrassment. Lavender bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. 

Charlie struggled to find a way to counter that. Normally she was quick with a comeback, but the dizziness of her mind made it difficult. “Not for the reason you think.” She said, a bold face lie that was caught onto quickly. 

“Oh?” Lav asked, voice laced with a false air of innocence. “What reason would that be?” 

Hog Eye placed two drinks in front of them. “You’re in a bar but you’re not drinking alcohol.” She pointed out, “Wearing expensive clothes. You look extremely suspicious. My curiosity is piqued.” 

Lav hummed back a small affirmation, “and it has nothing to do with how hot I look tonight?” She asked, that signature devious glint in her blue-green eyes. 

The blush darkened, but Charlie chose again not to address it or act at all like she’d be caught. “So, what are you doing here?” She asked, dodging the question. 

“I was hoping to run into someone.” Lav answered honestly, stirring her drink with the clear straw that was stuck in it. She couldn’t stop thinking about the witch, no matter how hard she tried. It was starting to drive her a little mad, however she was not about to confess that to anyone. 

Earlier when she was hunting, she had willed her hair to return to the way it was when she was born: dirty blonde and pin straight. She didn’t have her piercings or tattoos. However, when she crossed the railroad tracks both her wavy purple hair and body jewelry returned as they were her preferred appearance. She had managed to control herself but she knew this wouldn’t last. The blood bath would start in a few weeks. For now she left men living but without a soul just as she did with Sweet Pea. It didn’t bother her as long as she never saw them again. 

Charlie looked around the bar as well, “I was too. He’s not here though.” She sighed softly, obviously just as disappointed as Lavender was though Lav chose not to show it. 

They sat in silence for a bit, Charlie drinking more as Lav continued to stir her drink as her thoughts drifted to how she would have to work with Sweet Pea again to keep the Southside safe. It would be an interesting dynamic. He wouldn’t be able to tell she was pregnant yet. Would Jughead break the news to him? She assumed he wouldn’t if she asked him not to, however she really had no reason for him to keep it quiet. After all, anyone with a supernatural sense of smell knew and she certainly couldn’t silence all of them. 

“Why don’t you come home with me?” Lav asked simply. “Instead of us both being alone.” 

The wolf eyed her suspiciously, looking for some kind of deceit, “so you can kill me?” 

“I’m not going to kill you.” Lav said back, a rare genuine smile on her face, “I just want company. I’m pregnant and alone.” And to tell the utmost truth she was scared. She was terrified of the future. How would the world change for all of them when her daughter was born? Would the world be set ablaze? Would all the creatures on Earth perish? The guilt was eating her alive. 

“Are you going to feed off me?” Charlie asked, though she acted as if she wouldn’t truly care if Lav did happen to take her soul sometime in the night. 

The succubus shook her head, “no. But that doesn’t mean I won’t have a little fun with you first…” 

**+++**

Sweet Pea’s face was stern as he stared at the three card spread in front of him. It was the same as before. He shouldn’t be getting the same three cards over and over, and yet he did. His magic was stronger. He could feel it coursing thickly through his veins. But this. This was not something he wanted to see. 

Three of Swords upright for the past. That was clear. The heartbreak and grief he had caused Lily during their brief time as lovers. His cheating on her shortly after she gave birth to Daisy. Him tearing them apart because he simply did not love her in the way she needed him to. A card marked by the emotional pain that they had both suffered. 

The Devil upright for the present. Currently he could feel that he has become more and more a shadow of himself. The dark parts peeking out behind the mask he had worked so hard to fortify. His impossible sexual appetite and deviance made clear by sleeping with a succubus and losing his soul to her. He felt pulled to her still. Like he needed her body to be against him again. Her delicate throat in his hand, legs wrapped around him tightly. He was addicted after just one night. 

Ten of Swords upright for the future. This was perhaps the most disturbing as this particular card was not a sign of anything good. At least not while it was upright. He would be betrayed and hurt. The ending to whatever this was would be painful and likely tragic. He was bound to lose something more dear to him than his soul and he prayed to his matrons and patrons that it wasn’t Daisy. Begged them to please not take his little girl from him as she was his entire world. The thought brought stubborn angry tears to his eyes. 

Lily entered the room after sensing his distress. She quietly padded up to him before kneeling down beside him. Sweet Pea quickly pretended to be rubbing sleep from his eyes when he was actually trying to dispel his tears. It did not fool the mother of his child however. She glanced at the cards and her chest tightened with pain. 

“She took your soul, didn’t she?” She asked quietly. The question was more rhetorical because she could feel that his spirit had faded. He’d been more irritable lately, his anger much more explosive than usual. It frightened her to a degree in that she was worried he’d take it out on Daisy somehow. She’d hex him herself if he did that. 

Sweet Pea sighed heavily, his broad shoulders slumping forward. “Yes.” He replied in a low voice. “She was sent by Asmodeus to collect it as payment.” 

Lily’s eyes hardened, “I told you.” She hissed. “I told you to stop taking from demons. I warned you this would happen. She-” Lily stopped, not wanting to continue because she wasn’t quite that spiteful towards him anymore. She wanted to say that the demon had used him just as he had used her. Now he knew how it felt to be the victim. 

He cut his eyes at her, narrow and angry. “I was careful! I gave sacrifices! Offerings!” 

“Clearly it wasn’t enough.” Lily replied sourly. “Because now you’re never going to be whole again. She could have killed you and left Daisy without a father. Maybe that would have been better.” She said harshly. Sweet Pea visibly flinched at her words. 

Her own angry tears sprang to her eyes, “Now look what you’ve done.” She motioned towards his future care. “I know you’re not good with your minor arcana. Do you know what this means?” 

“Yes, Lily!” He snapped, voice raising, “I know what it fucking means!” 

Lily stood, not liking the tone he was taking with her one bit. Not since he put himself in this mess and she felt as if he was dragging her in as well. “It better not mean Daisy, Nathaniel. If it does, you will wish that bitch had killed you because I won’t be nearly as quick.” 

She twirled around and stormed out of the cottage, needing to get out of the toxic air that was surrounding the both of them. Them screaming at one another was not something she wanted Daisy to hear. The toddler always cried when they fought and often had nightmares that same night when she finally fell asleep. Both felt terribly guilty afterwards. 

She didn’t know where she was going as she made her way through the forest. She didn’t know where her new wolfy friend lived, though she had a general idea. 

Lily’s furious tears trailed down her face as she entered the Sunnyside Trailer Park some time later. The moon was at its zenith now. The streets were empty as lamp lights flickered on and off due to bad connections that no one had the money to fix. 

Something in her gut made her stop. Her ears pricked to try and hear any tiny sound. Leaves rustled in the wind. Branches scratched the sides of the double-wides she was in front of at the end of the side street. Something wasn’t right. Something had her desperately searching for who was watching her, _ what _ was watching her. She swallowed a thick ball of anxiety as she turned full circle in an attempt to see her stalker. 

It was no avail. She muttered a protection spell under the breath that she knew wouldn’t be very powerful. She was without anything to increase her abilities. She hadn’t prayed or made any offerings lately. And she certainly wasn’t having any sex. All these things made her weaker than she’d like to be right now, alone, out in the open. 

Then she saw it. A hulking figure clad in white fur running towards her at full speed. She recognized it as the vargulf that had attacked her on the night of the moon not long ago. She braced herself, uttering a silent prayer as she stood her ground. 

He leaped high into the air, front paws landing heavily on her chest. She fell backwards onto the pavement, bright stars glistening in her blackened vision. He was trying to rip out her throat but her spell was narrowly protecting her. She felt her skin bruising from the pressure of his jaws as she screamed out in blind fury. 

Lily grappled at the deranged wolf’s head, searching for his eyes to scratch out though it was not of much use. He was determined to make her his next victim and she was suddenly worried that _ she _was the loss that Sweet Pea would suffer. 

No, she couldn’t leave her little girl like that. Not in a million years. She yelled again, this time in a dead language to force him off of her. There was a pulse of power and the vargulf was thrown off. Lily quickly sat up, panting heavily as she watched it struggle to stand. Some invisible pressure was on top of it and it was howling in pain. 

Did she do that? The spell she just recited shouldn’t have the power to do what was happening. She was trying to repel him, not crush him. 

Suddenly a familiar hand was yanking her off the ground and pulling her down the street so urgently that she kept tripping over her own two feet. Only when they were safely inside of a trailer did she become calm enough to realize that it was Jughead. 

He raced to the window and peaked out the blinds. The white wolf was gone and nowhere to be found. His trailer was warded against it so it couldn’t possibly get in without an intense amount of magic. 

His eyes didn’t leave the window as he began to slowly relax, “Are you okay?” He asked before finally stealing a glance her way. Lily was shaking lightly, looking as if she was about to collapse. Her emotions were getting the better of her and she felt faint. Not just that but she could feel the blood oozing from the back of her head. 

She felt incredibly faint and Jug rushed to her side to hold her steady. His parents were still at the Whyte Wyrm working on a plan to figure out the identity of the vargulf while his little sister was sleeping soundly in her bed. How she didn’t wake up to the screams and howls outside, he didn’t know. 

He took her into his bedroom and sat her down on the bed before she could hurt herself more by falling down again. He could smell the blood in her hair. “Stay here. He can’t get in here, you’re safe. Let me get something for your head.” 

Jughead came back with a damp rag and a bag of ice. He cleaned the back of her head gently before wrapping the ice in a clean cloth and setting it against the wound. Lily winced but relaxed nonetheless. “You probably shouldn’t go to sleep. You may have a concussion.” 

Lily sighed as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Her adrenaline was draining from her fast and she was growing more and more tired. Jughead frowned lightly at her, seeing how sleepy she was. “What are you doing out there and at this time of night?” 

“I came to find you.” She confessed, tears started to well up into her eyes again. This time they were out of sadness and not out of anger. “I’m worried about Sweet Pea.” 

His gaze softened. He didn’t know the full story but he knew Sweet Pea was the father of her child. He also knew that they were no longer together. “How so?” He asked. 

Lily let out a shaky breath. “He slept with a succubus the other night and...she took his soul. She meant to kill him but he stopped her.” 

He went rigid, blood running cold. “What did she look like?” He asked suddenly. 

“Purple hair, lots of piercings, pretty...why?” She asked, eyes almost slipping shut until he shook her back awake. 

Jughead knew then. He knew it had to have been Lavender and that Sweet Pea must be the father of her child. It was too big of a coincidence. He wasn’t sure if Lily could handle the news right now. However he feared if he kept it from her then she’d be even more upset with him. 

“Lily,” Jughead said gently, rubbing her shoulder lightly. “I have to tell you something and I need you to remain calm.” 

She hummed back a nonverbal response, green eyes staring up at him with exhaustion. 

“The demon you speak of is...a neighbor of mine.” He continued, watching her tense slightly before relaxing again. “And I’ve asked for her help with the spell.” 

Lily tried to pull away from him but he kept his grip on her firm. “You asked a-” 

“She’s pregnant.” He cut her off. “Pregnant demons are extremely powerful. She said she’d help. Lily, listen,” 

Lily freed herself from him then, eyes wide with surprise. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. Maybe she had been pregnant before Sweet Pea? Wouldn’t he have said something? This was impossible, the child couldn’t be his! 

“She’s going to help us protect the forest, Lily. Please, the power of four is twice as good as the power of two, right?” He asked with a pleading voice. 

She fell silent, wanting to cry again or scream or run home to slap the shit out of Sweet Pea for being such a goddamn idiot. Jughead pulled her into a strong hug. He could see the emotions on her face, smell the despair coming off of her. “It will be okay...I promise.”


	5. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a very serious warning. At the end there is a very graphic and violent, CONSENSUAL sex scene. If you are not comfortable reading about rough, violent sex then you might want to skip it because it gets a little brutal imo. If you're not in a good headspace for that, then please come back and read at a time when you are. 
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Mentions of forced pregnancy, Rough sex, Hair pulling, Intense choking, Fingering, Oral, Anal, Degradation/Humiliation, Dirty talk??? , NO AFTERCARE

A few quiet days passed. Lavender spent her days lounging with Charlie, enjoying the fighter’s company more than loneliness. During the night was when Lav hunted as Charlie could only see her partner after the sun had set. Charlie’s relationship was open and Lav’s was nonexistent. 

As it turned out, Charlie was the newest member to the Jones pack. She had been an outsider from Greendale that escaped a desperate situation to what she thought would be safe in Riverdale. Once she arrived and found the plague that was The Red Circle, she realized that she had been gravely mistaken. 

However, having a strong pack to back her up and support her was better than the broken home she had been barely surviving in. She also struggled with loneliness and did not quite fit in with her packmates yet. Despite her fierce loyalty to the Joneses for taking her in, it was said that she had yet to prove herself. 

She was a champion in the ring. Charlie had never lost a fair fight. In Greendale she was forced to fight for scraps. She excelled and it was used to bind her into servitude. Now it was her greatest strength as it earned her enough respect on the Southside to not get messed with. Everyone knew there was a bite to back up her loud bark. 

Seeing their blossoming friendship, Jughead decided to give Charlie a job to do. He wanted her to keep an eye on the succubus for the time being to make sure that she was trustworthy. The only reason he had to distrust her was that it was the very nature of a demon to be dishonest and conniving. 

There was still two weeks until the next full moon and Jughead wanted everyone to meet together. Lavender was dreading this as it meant she’d have to see her baby daddy. While she wasn’t showing yet and didn’t really have any symptoms of pregnancy, she had a feeling he would know. Most likely because of Jughead’s big fucking mouth. 

But she could always deny that it was his. She pondered this and eventually found that it would be the most beneficial tactic for her. The last thing she wanted was there to be strings attached to her in any way. Her forced commitment to Myra was bad enough. Her fling with Charlie was hardly anything more than friends with benefits. 

Jughead had not probed any further about who the father was. Though he routinely asked her how she was doing in regards to pregnancy. Lav kept telling him that her human symptoms weren’t bound to start for another two weeks or so while her demonic ones were already in full swing. Never in her entire demonic life had she been so hungry, so insatiable that she thought she might go insane. 

Myra even brought her supplemented souls to feed her. She could always tell when the succubus was starving. The demoness asked Lav why she didn’t take Charlie’s soul as often it was during the day that she needed more sustenance. Lav always dodged the question. 

Presently the demon was on the back of Jug’s motorcycle as he drove through a large beaten path in the woods to the cottage where the witches lived. Her grip was tight but she was not nearly as pressed against him as she had been against Sweet Pea that fateful night. Her clothing choice was also a bit more modest since she knew there would be a toddler present. 

The wolf had to assure Lily that Lav would not harm her child. It took a few lengthy conversations before the white witch that smelled of sunshine finally gave in. He pulled up into the smooth driveway and parked as Lav hopped off and threaded her fingers through her messy hair. 

Jughead swung his leg around and stood as Lily came out to greet them. Lav watched her with curious eyes as she seemed to beam at the werewolf. She wondered what had happened the night he saved her from Kurtz when he took her home. 

It was clear to Lavender that he was enamored with her and she suspected that Lily felt the same for him. It was cute in some way. Their energy was radiant when they were close to one another. She even suspected that they might be soulmates. It was incredibly difficult to take the soul of someone who had met their cosmic match. She always avoided those who gave off that aura. 

Then, Lily looked at Lav with distrust. “Come on, Sweet Pea is already inside.”: The witch’s eyes flickered to the demon’s stomach that showed no sign of a child growing within. She shook her head before turning and walking back into the small home. 

The succubus said nothing as she kept a blank look on her face. Once inside she noticed that all of their gazes were trained on her, specifically her abdomen. She put a hand on her hip, “if you have something to say, then say it.” 

Sweet Pea was enraged with her, feeling as if she had deceived him. If he had known she could get pregnant then he would have worn a god damn condom. His anger was boiling, threatening to bubble over. The only thing that stopped him was the thought that if either of them were dead then those that remained alive wouldn’t have the necessary power to protect Daisy. Daisy was the only thing keeping him sane. 

“You’re pregnant.” Lily said in a tone that showed just how much faith she currently had in their newest partner. It was very little. “Were you pregnant before you stole his soul or was that part of the packaged deal?” 

Lav felt like she didn’t have to explain herself to mortals. Not when they were being this aggressive towards her. She kept her feelings calm. Any alarm would summon Myra or worse, Kurtz. That was the last thing she needed right now. She truly did want to help Jughead as the Southside had quickly become her new home. 

“Before.” She lied, wanting to ease the tension. “I killed the father and ate him like any good demon would do.” It was so easy to let the deceit roll off her tongue. So easy to just pretend that she wasn’t in this complicated situation. 

The air seemed to have left the room as all three of the others sighed with great relief. She felt herself irked that the thought of Sweet Pea being the father was such a bad idea that it caused them that much distress. Clearly she could never let the truth be known. It _ almost _ hurt her. But then, she never expected him to be in her daughter’s life in the first place. 

“I don’t understand all of this hostility after I saved you for the vargulf the other night.” The succubus said, displaying her annoyance openly now. 

Lily’s face dropped while Sweet Pea looked completely confused. “You saved her? When?!” He was snapping at the both of them. Neither woman appreciated it. 

“When the vargulf attacked her. You didn’t think you got him off of you all by yourself, did you, little witch? Your magic was so weak that night that you couldn’t stop him from bruising your throat, don’t think I can’t see it under your charms. It was right in front of my trailer. I flung him off you and pinned him down. Jughead took you back to his home before I let him go again.” She hadn’t planned on ever admitting this but obviously earning their trust was something she was going to have to do. 

“I could have let him tear you apart,” She continued, “because he would have had I not intervened. Jughead wouldn’t have been able to save you without getting himself killed in the process. My child has nothing to do with any of you.” 

Jughead’s eyes softened. He had questions about what had happened that night himself, but didn’t think that it had been his neighbor who had saved his crush. The distrust in him was quickly fading. He did have one very important question though, whether or not she would answer him he did not know.

“I don’t understand, why did you save me?” Lily asked, her own voice light now instead of harsh. “He would have killed me. You are right, I wasn’t strong enough that night. My head was in a bad place for magic.” Her gratefulness was overcoming her doubt. This demon was the reason she could still hold her little girl every day. The reason she could still hold Jughead….A blush quickly crossed her cheeks but she hid it well. 

Lav shook her head. The real reason was that Lily was important to Sweet Pea and he was important to her. She didn’t know _ why _ the prick was important but more often than not she believed that Charlie was just a distracting substitute for him. They did have some frank similarities that she really couldn’t ignore. 

All eyes were still on her. She shifted uncomfortably. Normally she felt quite starved for attention but this was too much to take it at once. “You have a young daughter. I know what it’s like to grow up without a mother. I do not wish that on anyone.” She said, telling a half truth this time. 

The white witch seemed to connect with her on a deeper level then. She was abandoned at a young age by her own mother so she also knew what it was like. “Thank you.” She said with great sincerity. “I truly appreciate it. If there’s anything I can...we can do to repay you, then let us know.” 

“We? She took my soul! It was the least she could do to save your ass!” Sweet Pea said loudly in a voice edged with fury for being volunteered. 

“Because you’d be lost as a single parent, Sweet Pea.” Lily replied harshly. “You’re a good dad but you couldn’t do it all by yourself and you know it.” 

He backed down a small bit, knowing what she was saying was ultimately true. He _ couldn’t _ do it by himself and he didn’t have any disillusion that he could. “Fine.” He bit back, clearly not happy. “If she’d like another orgasm, I’ll happily give her one.” 

Jughead couldn’t help but roll his eyes before sitting down on the couch. Lavender just stared at him with the same blank expression as before. “Believe it or not, witch, your dick is not the gods’ gift to womankind. If I want an orgasm then I already have someone in my care who will gladly oblige and I can assure that her head is _ much _ better than yours.”

His neck turned red with rage, eyes aflame despite the immediate arousal he felt from the mental image of her with another woman. One seemed to be fueling the other. “No girl can fuck like I can.” 

“I suppose you’re right. Women don’t just pound into you until you have a mediocre climax. So no, she can’t fuck exactly like you can. She’s much, _ much _ better.” Lav said, a smirk on her burgundy lips now with pride in the fact that she knew she would win this argument, even if she was lying. 

Lily was standing there awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to say. She only had experience with sex with one person and that was Sweet Pea. She was unsure what it was like with other people. Her eyes darted to Jughead as the thought ran through her as to what he would be like between the sheets. Her cheeks were instantly pink again. 

Jughead saw her looking at him and smiled before motioning for her to take a seat. She returned the smile before sitting down beside him. Close but not too close. Sweet Pea noticed this and frowned, jealousy twinging in his empty heart. He huffed and sat down in his old tattered recliner, crossing his large arms across his chest in a masculine pout.

“So, you’re asking for my help because you need another boost of power.” Lav said, successfully changing the subject. “I’m not concerned with my levels or Sweet Pea’s as having no soul means there’s no longer a barrier on how much he can hold. Sex with a demon will give you more than one witch can possibly handle. I’m sure you’ve noticed his lack of control.” Lily nodded, she had noticed but she hadn’t said anything. Sweet Pea scoffed, wanting to protest but decided not to. 

Lav took a seat in a nearby chair, crossing her legs clothed in tight black denim pants. “Which is fine for what we’re doing, but a bigger concern of mine is that your level is relatively low, Lily.” She looked at her, hazel and green eyes meeting. “Not to say that you don’t have great magical strength, because I sense that you are quite powerful in white magic. Protection and healing mainly. Which is why you will need to lead the spell and why you need to be stronger. I suggest you have sex. Anyone will do. I will gladly have sex with you if you want, I love taking beautiful women to bed. Although, I understand if you do not want to partake in the risk.” 

Lily was quiet, her entire face red. Sweet Pea was smirking, “Lily, I’d happily show you another good time. For old time’s sake?” 

Her eyes cut and narrowed at him, “no thank you, Pea. And no thank you, Lavender. I’ll handle it on my own.” 

Lav shrugged, not offended in the slightest. She wouldn’t have taken Lily’s soul but she knew that Lily did not trust her enough yet to understand that. Her cutting Sweet Pea down was extremely entertaining as the male witch’s face went from smug to enraged. If she didn’t know any better than she thought there may have been some hurt in between. 

Jughead cleared his throat, wanting to throw his name into the hat but also not being confident enough to quite do that. “We have a few weeks before that’s necessary, I think. Fourteen more nights until the next full moon. What else will we need?” 

“I have all the other ingredients, Jug.” Lily said with a confident smile, “As long as everyone is at their best then this will work. We just have to make sure everyone is inside the woods or some other safe place during that night.” 

The wolf’s eyes moved to Lavender, his question from earlier finally coming to fruition. “Why didn’t you kill the vargulf the other night? You had the chance but you let him go.” 

Lavender shifted, pretending to be simply adjusting herself to be more comfortable. In actuality she had been nervous of this being asked. Did she tell them the truth or simply add more to her ever growing web of lies? “It would be against the orders from my master.” Was the best way she could put it. 

“Master?” Jughead asked, eyebrows rising at the word. “You have a master?” 

The purple haired hybrid sighed. This was not something she ever liked admitting to anyone. “I am indebted to someone. Another demon. She has a hold on me.” She pointed at the faint pentacle on her pulse point of her neck, “She has marked me. And she is the one that I warned you about. She forced me to become pregnant to use my child. If anything were to happen to me or it. She would literally raise hell.” 

They all fell silent. The pause was nearly as pregnant as Lavender was. This was more embarrassing for her than not. Admitting she didn’t have much free will was not something any demon wanted to talk about….ever.

Lily looked at her with a doleful expression. “She forced you? She’s going to take them after you have it? Will you ever see them again?” 

Lavender did not want to think about that. Her attachment to the growing fetus was getting stronger each day. The thought of Myra taking her daughter from her filled her with despair. She attempted to hide it, and perhaps the two boys didn’t notice, but Lily sure did. After all, she was a mother herself. She _ knew _. 

“Yes. She made me drink a potion that made me fertile enough for conception to be possible. My daughter will not belong to me when she is born. As I do not even belong to myself…” The last part came out more sadly that she had meant it to. Even Sweet Pea felt a small spark of sorrow for the demon. It quickly faded and was never thought of again.

Jug bit the inside of his cheek, “I know we made an agreement before about payment, but what if we help you keep your child and gain your freedom? Would you want that?” Lily nodded her head eagerly, wanting nothing more than to keep mother and child together. 

The succubus did not like the sound of this. “She will kill you for even thinking that, Jughead Jones. Do not ever say that aloud again. I will not even consider it.” She snapped harshly, her voice extremely stern. “When she is born, my master will take her and will do whatever she so desires. Are we clear? You are _ not _ to help me in this matter in any way.” 

The wolf sighed, his determination squashed for the time being. “Alright. I won’t. You said daughter? You’re having a girl?” 

Lav smiled, taking a small exhale of relief, “yes. I’m destined to have a girl.” 

One witch practically squealed with excitement while the other looked bored to tears. Lily was about to say how much fun girls were, but then stopped herself. Lav would probably never know. She nearly started to cry from the rush of despair. 

“If that’s all for now.” Lavender said, standing up, “I need to leave. I have an appointment. You have my number.” 

Jughead stood, “let me drive you home. I’ll text you later, Lils.” He shot the little witch a toothy grin and a wink before turning to leave with the demon. Sweet Pea’s eyes were but slits as he examined the blush on Lily’s face at the pet name. This was not good. This was not good _ at all _. 

Later that night, Lavender and Charlie were visiting the Whyte Wyrm. This was not entirely usual for them as they normally went separate ways after sundown. It just so happened that tonight they had the same destination. Lav needed to feed but Myra had given her a soul late that afternoon. She would be fine for several more hours. 

She was at the bar, wearing a black mini dress and stiletto heels. She stirred her Shirley Temple slowly. The red of the grenadine swirling around in the ginger ale. She still had a cheery bobbing on top of the ice. 

A familiarly large figure sat down next to her and ordered a beer from the pink haired demon slayer. His dark eyes looked at the demoness through a sideways glance. He eyed her form, the fabric of the dress was skin tight. Again she left nothing to the imagination and he believed she must be there hunting. 

“Why did you lie earlier?” He asked as a fresh bottle of beer was set in front of him. He nodded a thank you to the slayer before taking a sip. 

Her spine went rigid, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The warlock made a sound of annoyance, something between a scoff and a huff. 

“The night we met you were drinking alcohol.” He said. “You said you were pregnant before we were together but now you’re drinking a virgin cocktail. Tell me the fucking truth, am I the father?” 

His tone was extremely dangerous and she was worried what a fight with him would cause. It wasn’t often that Lavender feared for her safety, but the mere thought had Myra suddenly appeared in the back of the room, eyeing the situation. The demon princess was quiet and hiding in the shadows. Only Lavender could feel her presence. 

“You are.” She confessed. “I thought I’d spare you the trouble of another child.” 

There was a dull ache in Sweet Pea’s chest. The fact he was having another kid on top of the fact that he’d never get to see her. He thought he was a boiling kettle about to scream instead of whistle. Lavender forced her nerves to quiet as to not raise attention to herself. “So you thought that I shouldn't know that you’re having my kid? And you’re not even keeping her?!” 

“It’s not my choice.” Lavender hissed angrily, her eyes turning black for a moment. “I would not even be in the situation if I had _ any _ choice, don’t you fucking understand that?” 

The dark witch backed down at the sound of pain in her voice. She thought she had hidden it with anger, but not well enough. Not for him. He knew the feeling all too well. “Where’s your girlfriend?” 

Lav’s head turned to look at the stage. Charlie was dancing provocatively on it, showing off to her lover. “She’s with her boyfriend tonight. She wanted a nice ride.” 

“So she needs dick but you don’t?” He asked, eyes flashing dangerously as he turned to face her completely. 

The succubus shrugged, “dick is abundant and incredibly low in value, witch. When a woman wants it, she simply needs to ask for it. That’s it. Me? I don’t even have to ask. I just have _think _ about it.” She proved her point by flushing the room with her hormones. Almost everyone’s attention then tuned in on her and she smiled with triumph. 

Sweet Pea felt the pull stronger than everyone else due to his close proximity. His cock started to harden and he had to bite his tongue for a moment to control himself. He leaned in to whisper to her, voice low. “You won’t be so cocky when I’m making you scream.” 

A thrill ran through her and Lavender was almost disgusted with herself. One minute he was borderline scaring her and the next he was trying to seduce her. She felt herself getting whiplash. Myra backed off, understanding that this was some weird courtship ritual she did not understand and that her sex demon was not in any actual duress. 

“Is that a promise or a threat?” Lav asked, eyebrow quirked with a matching expression of a curious cat. “Because if I remember correctly, it’s an awful long drive back to Fox Forrest. I don’t think you can hold out that long.” 

She put a manicured hand on his knee, thumb rubbing in small circles as she let her influence seep into him. His arousal surged almost painfully through him as he grit his teeth. He didn’t like anyone having this kind of effect on him, much less a demon. 

“You don’t deserve to sleep in my bed again, not after what you’ve done.” He said darkly. Her smooth skin was suddenly replaced with gooseflesh. She bit into her lower lip so that she was pouting at him, pretending that what he was saying wasn’t fair when in all honesty it was. 

“No?” She countered before taking a sip of her drink and setting it back down. “Then where do you suggest, _ daddy _ ?” She cooed to him so that only he could hear her voice. “Did Lily ever call you that? Or was she too innocent to let you do the things you _ really _ love to do?” 

Sweet Pea stiffened. Lily didn’t have much experience with sex so he had to be more...generic than he would have liked. They could have worked up to the kinkier stuff if things had worked out. He wondered if they ever would...Certainly not with the way she was pining over Jughead. 

His heart sank for a moment before turning icy. “No.” He replied flatly, “She was boring as shit.” 

Lavender giggled, hand creeping up his thigh. She squeezed playfully. “You don’t ever have to hold back with me, _ Pea _. I can take it.” 

He stood up abruptly and grabbed her wrist with a bruising grip. As he yanked her past the spot Myra had been spying in, she noticed that the demon princess was gone. Lav let out a sigh of relief, not wanting Myra to witness what was about to go down. She was certain to disapprove. 

The demon slayer, Toni, yelled something at Sweet Pea as he stormed past her with his demon in tow. The witch ignored her as he went into the supply closet, forcing Lav inside before slamming the door and locking it from the inside. 

He spun her around and grabbed a fist full of hair as he leaned down and kissed her lips so hard that it was almost painful. He forced her against the door, pinning her there as his knee went between her legs. He pulled away abruptly, panting with heated anger. “You think you can come into my town and talk to _ me _ this way? Talk about how much you don’t need my dick when I know you’re dripping already from the thought of it?” 

He reached down, yanking her dress up and grabbing her crotch to prove his point. She _ was _ wet, her lacy panties practically soaked. No one in existence had ever turned her on the way he had. It made her full of want and she absolutely hated him for it. She found herself wishing he was dead. 

Life would be much simpler if he was gone. 

Sweet Pea wasted no time in ripping off her underwear. The fabric was so thin that it was as simple as opening a can of beer. She kept her weight against the door, unable to speak, fearing for what needy whine might come out of her mouth. Christ, all she wanted in this moment was for him to be inside of her. 

His finger was within her core in an instant, “does your master have your tongue too?” He hissed at her before biting her earlobe. “Or can you not concentrate when I’m fingering you? Oh baby girl, you have no idea what you’ve started. I don’t care if you’re pregnant with my kid. I don’t care if you were ordered to take my soul. I’m going to fucking ruin you.” 

She knew this was his darkness talking. If he had a soul then she imagined he’d care a little more. However, this wouldn’t be nearly as fun. Her breaths were staccato puffs through her nose as she held onto his denim vest. Her only response was the moan she let out when he added a second finger and started pumping at an insanely fast pace. She could feel the ring around it’s base against her walls. 

“That’s it, take my fingers like the whore that you are.” He growled at her, “You just couldn’t wait to get me alone again, could you? You talk such a big game about how you don’t need my cock but as soon as I make the proposition you fall right into my lap. I’m not as stupid as you think I am.” 

He bit at her neck next as she pulled him closer to her. She couldn’t help the sounds that started to come out of her. Small whines of pleasure as she felt herself climbing higher. Release was imminent and it felt so damn good. The succubus was somehow at a loss for words. Mostly because he had a valid point that sent her into a pit of self loathing. He did have some bizarre effect on her and it was possibly the worst thing to have ever happened to her yet. 

A third finger went in and her head lulled onto his shoulder pitifully. She could feel him using magic to enhance her pleasure. It was a dirty cheat. A trick she often used herself but she had never had it used on _ her _. She grabbed at the hair on the nape of his neck, desperate to inflict some kind of pain. She tugged the locks twirled around her fingers aggressively. “You’re….fighting...dirty…” She managed to say between whimpers. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut. 

“Telling me the big bad sex demon can’t even take my fingers?” He asked condescendingly. “Are you going to come already? What a fucking slut.” 

She pulled his hair again but it had little to no effect on him. He was winning and she could try to grapple for control but the battle was lost and deep down she knew that. By bringing up Lily she had crossed a line that she shouldn’t have crossed and now he was going to make her pay dearly for it. 

Lav clenched her teeth together tightly to keep from crying out as her climax was in fact building rather rapidly. His pace seemed inhuman. She’d never lost herself during just foreplay before. This was so humiliating..._ and she liked it _. 

“You’re going to come on my fingers and then I’m going to shove them down your throat.” His thumb brushed against her clit for a split second but it was enough to send her crashing over the edge. Volume control was thrown to the wind as she moaned loud enough for Toni outside to hear. The door was rattling on its hinges and she was sure it would break when he finally fucked her. 

Sweet Pea did not let her ride it out. He yanked his digits out and just as he said, they were forced into her open mouth. She sucked on them hard, eyes rolling back as she felt like she could no longer stand. He held her up by pinning her hips with his own. 

He gagged her with the pads of his fingers and she could feel the anger rolling off of his touch. The witch was full of it. Her lies. Her deception. Her taking his child from him despite the fact that he wasn’t sure if he even _ wanted _ it. Not having a choice in being in his second daughter’s life had him so full of rage that he could barely see straight. He was determined to take it all out of her because this was entirely her doing in his eyes. Master or not. Certainly she still had free will. She was a _ demon _ after all. 

“If you think I’m done with you, slut, then you have another thing coming. Get on your fucking knees.” He released his grip from her, pulling away so that she fell forward, landing onto her knees so hard that pain shook her patellae. Lav cursed under her breath, enjoying this more than she knew she ought to. 

He unbuckled his belt and tore it off of him before wrapping it around her throat, threading the end through the buckle and tightening it under she gasped for air. He kept it in one hand while he unbuttoned his pants with the other. He shoved his pants and underwear down so that his cock flopped out, hard and ready. He’d choke her with it too and she’d fucking _ like _it. 

Lavender opened her mouth without him even forcing her to. Her gaze was eager and he found himself almost wishing she wasn’t such a willing participant in his torture. He grabbed her hair with his now free hand and knotted it into his fist. He inserted himself inside of her mouth, groaning as the feeling of her tongue against the belly of his shaft. It seemed longer than before, nearly wrapping around him and he realized she was shifting the appendage with her power to make it more serpentine. 

She pushed her demonic magic into him, just as he had done her a moment before. He tugged on the edge of the belt and she abruptly halted. Sweet Pea glared down at her hatefully, taking away any last ounce of control she had. Lav, who almost always dominated in sexual situations was suddenly on the bottom of the food chain. 

His hips bucked hard into her mouth and she nearly threw up on him from the force of him hitting her gag reflex. The warlock didn’t care and he didn’t stop, thrusting hard into her mouth so that his scrotum smacked her defined chin. Tears streamed out the corners of her eyes as her tongue moved in sync with him. He loosened his grip ever so slightly as he lost an ounce of the control he had. The pleasure he was feeling clouding his aggression. 

Lav put her hands on his thighs to keep herself a little more steady although he was holding her in place with his own grip. Between the belt and his dick she could barely breathe. Her heart beat fast and hard in her chest with excitement as she moaned around him.

He suddenly pushed her away and forced her to stand by tugging on the belt. He didn’t want to come just yet and he knew if he continued like that then he would. Plus, he didn’t want to wait any longer before he showed her what he could _ really _ do when he put his mind and skill into his favorite pastime. 

In the next instant, he had her face pressed against the door and was lining his tip with her ass. “What the fuck-” She breathed out, knowing he was going to go in raw and that it would probably hurt more than she’d like. 

“Shut the fuck up.” He ordered before pushing into her. Lav cried out at the sharp pain of him entering her rectum. It wasn’t totally unpleasant, just unexpected. She didn’t mind anal when the guy was small but Sweet Pea definitely wasn’t small. “Fuck your ass is so tight. Guess no one has been in there in a while. Good.” 

She wanted to roll her eyes at the stupidity of his statement. While it was true, the amount of anal one had didn’t have anything to do with tightness. He knew that, of course, it was just something to say to her to degrade her further. 

“Your cunt is so used out, I don’t want to fuck that anymore.” Lav growled at him lowly, threatening to turn on him if he insulted her much further. He was hip deep inside her but she’d castrate him if he started doing something she truly didn’t want him to.

Sweet Pea understood what she was trying to say. He didn’t apologize for he didn’t care if he offended her or not. She was just some sex crazed whore to him now and that was how he planned on treating her. His hips ploughed into her and the door began to shake again. She swore she heard the wood splinter for a moment after one particularly hard thrust. 

Despite the initial pain, Lavender was almost fully immersed into a pool of pleasure now. Her moans had returned, vibrating the door with the echoing sound as her nails dug trails into the old wood. He yanked the belt back, causing her head to be forced back with it. 

He reached around and pulled down the top of her sleeveless dress so that her bare breasts were exposed. He grabbed one nipple, fiddled with the hardware of her barbel before pulling roughly. The sensitive spot made her sounds go up an octave as he was effectively breaking her, just as he planned to. 

Lav managed to turn her head to the side enough to look at him. His eyes seemed almost pitch black as he was looking down with concentration. He reminded her of a demon almost. Only a demon would not have let her feel any pleasure at all. 

He was slamming into her without a shred of care for her well-being. If she had been human then he would have been causing a massive amount of damage not only to her orifice but also to her throat. She was lucky she didn’t need to breathe to survive. 

Sweet Pea was lost in his own dark mind, giving into his carnal desires as he moved without a care in the entire world. He’d never been this rough with anyone before. He found himself enjoying it way too much and he had the sudden worry that sex with anyone else just wouldn’t compare. 

He was cursing madly as he released into her, Lav was strictly being held up by him at this point and after his orgasm ceased he promptly dropped her to the floor. She collapsed into a muddle of skin, muscle, and bone. “You’re mine now.” He hissed as he redressed. “Don’t ever fucking forget that.” He put his belt back on and moved her out the way before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

Myra appeared, looking down at her little demon with an inspecting gaze. She eyed the bruising around Lavender's throat and tutted. “Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more pathetic, you let a human walk all over you. Pull yourself together, we’re going home.” 

Lav was so numb that she couldn’t feel anything. She sat up, collecting herself and the shards of her dignity that had been laying on the floor there with her. She pulled her dress back up over her chest before pulling it down over her naked genitals. She had to use the nearby shelving unit to pick herself up off the floor. She couldn’t look at Myra, not with the amount of shame she had in her heart for what had just happened. 

When she left the room her head was high as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. The demon slayer was starting at her and Myra, weary of their presence and the whirlwind that was Sweet Pea now storming through the bar. 

Once home everything was as it was before and Lavender was alone. 


	6. White Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dang I'm getting out so much content now that I'm stuck at home its crazy. I wrote this chapter in two days. I haven't updated a fic this quickly since I first started MK last February. This chapter is much more mellow than the last. I know I made SP a bit of a horrible asshole but he will get a redemption later. 
> 
> Warnings: Smut (now with plot!)

Sweet Pea only felt remnants of his departed soul when he slept. And during his slumber after his last run-in with the sex demon, he felt tremendous guilt for how he had treated her. It ate away at him like millions of ants devouring a ripe piece of fruit that had fallen to the ground. When did he get so cruel? She was going to have his child and he treated her as if she were an old bag of trash. Hell, he treated her _ worse _than if she were trash. 

He could feel his soul being tortured in hell. It was distant, like a foggy memory, but it was there. He knew that if he were to ever get it back then he would never be the same as he was before. That kind of darkness carries weight. 

He wondered how he could be a good father to Daisy when he was acting the way he was. Also at odds with Lily and now brutally indulging his greatest desires and whims with a demon that he should have no dealings with. A demon which Lily had decided to let into their idiotic alliance so that he can’t be free of her just yet. He wished he had killed her. There was no way he could do that now, soul or no soul, he would not take the life of a woman pregnant by his own seed. 

Then came the aching pain of knowing he’d never see his child. It would take a miracle for her to not be taken from him. This is what the cards meant and he was sure of it. They read this situation loud and clear. If only he had done a reading sooner, then perhaps he could have avoided all of this. 

But for now, it was too late. 

In Sunnyside Trailer park, Lavender was healing her wounds. They were superficial, mostly deep bruises and small muscle tearing. There had been minimal bleeding but she wasn’t surprised due to how rough he had been. Myra was pacing, her energy giving out an obscene amount of pressure. That foul witch had _ hurt _ her demon. Worse of all, her demon _ let _ him. She could have ended his life as soon as he got rough with her but she didn’t. She didn’t and Myra was beyond reproach. 

Myra had to punish her. She knew this and she knew exactly how she would. Hellfire could burn through anything, even the flesh of a demon. She would wait until Lavender had fully healed herself and then she would strike while putting a protection spell on the baby so it would not be harmed in the process. 

Lavender was oblivious as she combed through her hair, humming an ancient hymn that allowed her body to heal much faster than it’s already naturally increased speed. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and underwear but nothing more. Charlie had not come home and she was instantly grateful because she was not sure what Myra would have done to her at a time like this. She knew Myra was angry. What she didn’t know was _ how _ angry. 

Once she was finished, she stood. Myra had fed her a soul to get her through the night since she didn’t hunt. She had been brought straight home to take care of her shame. Well, Myra called it shame. Lavender called it a good night’s workout. 

She made her way to the bed, laying down and stretching out like a starfish. Her bed was big enough for two people but it was nice to not have to worry about hitting someone else during a good stretch. 

Myra approached her, fingers crackling with magic. A look of alarm crossed Lav’s face. She knew that sound. She knew it_ all _too well. “What are you doing?” 

The princess was on top of her, holding her down by the shoulder with her right hand while her left was over her stomach. Lav could feel a barrier being put up inside her. The bottom of her chest cavity and below were protected with an invisible magical bubble. Her hazel eyes were wide with terror. There were some types of pain even a masochist such as herself didn’t handle well. 

Her right hand was suddenly engulfed in a blue flame. Lavender screamed with pain so great that the walls of her trailer vibrated from the sound. Her own magical energy was surging and the pulse of it caused a nearby vase of black dahlias to fall over and shatter on the floor. 

The contact only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to nearly throw her into unconsciousness. When Myra retracted her hand, Lav tried looking at her but her vision was too clouded by tears. “You are to stay away from that stupid warlock, you understand me?” She hissed. “No more sex without taking souls. You need to feed more instead of messing around with mangy wolves and empty husks.” 

She took her left hand away, straddling Lav’s thighs now. “I have to go to hell for a few days. I will not be here to protect you. Kurtz will be around but he’s not dependable in his current state. That witch hurt him pretty badly the other night and he needs time to heal. You have to _ stay _ out of trouble. Do you get that, you little whore?” 

Why Sweet Pea called her a whore it was enticing. When Myra did it, it was degrading. She found herself wanting to scream but the sound was lodged in the muscles of her throat. The only movement she could manage was the involuntary trembling of her body. “Y-yes,” She managed to gasp out with great difficulty. 

Myra got off of her fully then, sliding off the large bed. “Good. If you’re lucky, that’ll heal pretty quickly and you won’t starve too much. Don’t worry, the bringer of the end is protected for now. She is safe but you are not. If you die then she will too. The spell will be void. So don’t be a fucking idiot because I will raise your soul from the depths of hell and make you start _ all _ over again.” 

After one more hiss of a curse, the demon princess was gone. 

Back in Fox Forest, in the small cottage that housed a two-witch coven and a baby witch in training, Lily awoke with a start. She was panting heavily, sweat trailing down her brow. The rest of the house was asleep, the eerie quietness of the house settling caused her nerves to rev up even more. Someone was hurt. _ Someone…. _

Lily didn’t need to be particularly close to a person to grow an internal connection to them. It was one of her born talents that she could sense others from distances if she had some kind of dealings with them. Some were stronger than others. Sweet Pea she used to feel very strongly however since losing his soul there would be times when there was no connection at all. It left her feeling hollow. 

But this was not Sweet Pea, though he was in distress from his dreams as he had been since the night he met Lavender. She would sometimes utter a spell under her breath to calm him, other times she’d go into the living room and pet his hair to try and soothe him. Either of these usually worked for a brief amount of time. 

The pain she was feeling was not hers but that didn’t make it any less palpable. It was great, overwhelming, and she knew that the person that was in trouble was the succubus that lived down the street from the Jones trailer. She was in incredible agony and the thought of losing a powerful ally had her jumping out of bed. 

She grabbed her cell phone as she dressed, cutting it on speaker. A few moments later a very groggy werewolf answered. “Lily? What’s wrong?” 

“Lav is hurt, we need to go to her.” Lily said, buttoning a red flannel shirt over her black tank top. “It’s bad, I’ll have to bring Sweet Pea and Daisy. He’s better at making potions and salves and I have a feeling she’ll need one.” 

The wolf was silent before she heard a loud yawn. It brought a small smile to her worried face. “I’ll meet you over there. Don’t go alone. The vargulf has been hanging around the park lately.” 

“I will.” She murmured while chewing on her lip. Her anxiety was spiking even more now. “Don’t worry. Just get over there.” 

Jughead disconnected the call and got ready to go see what was wrong with his demon neighbor while Lily threw her hair up into a tousled bun before going into the living room and waking Sweet Pea. 

“What?” He asked, annoyed that he had been awoken but also happy to no longer be dreaming of hell. The guilt he felt while asleep quickly dissolved into apathy. “The sun’s not even up, Lily, Jesus Christ.” 

“Lavender is in danger. We need to go help her.” Lily said, “We have to bring Daisy, I might need your help.” Before he could respond she started throwing the ingredients used for healing remedies into a backpack along with a few tools to mix them with. 

Sweet Pea was quiet, an odd feeling in his chest. It was as if he didn’t know if he should care or not. He decided to not. “I don’t care. She’s a demon, she can take care of herself.” Though the thought of her being with his child almost instantly changed his mind. He swung his legs over and stood up, ruffling his hair with his hand. “Whatever, I’ll pack Daisy’s diaper bag.” 

While he was collecting things for his little girl, he could sense Lily’s distress growing more. He swallowed the uneasy feeling gathering in the base of his throat. Did this have something to do with what had happened at the Wyrm earlier that night? Would she point a finger at him? Would her little demon master smite him with revenge? His fragile mortality was hanging heavy in the back of his mind. He wouldn’t age without a soul but he could still die. 

He picked up the sleeping toddler who stirred minimally in his arms. Once she was secure he met with Lily in the entrance hall. “Ready?” She asked and he simply nodded in return. 

They hopped into the beat up saturn that Lily had managed to procure a few years back. Sweet Pea put Daisy in her carseat before getting into the driver’s side. It only took about ten minutes to get to the trailer that Lily pointed out to him. The pain on her left side was growing worse and she had to grab her shoulder to try and keep it in check. 

Her state had Sweet Pea even more worried. Lily’s empathetic abilities allowed her to feel what others felt. If she was in this much pain then the demon must be even worse off. 

Jughead was standing on the steps outside, ears covered as the demon’s cries were too much for his sensitive ears. 

“Why the hell is he here?” Sweet Pea seethed, not wanting to deal with the wolf any more than he had to. 

“I called him. He’s going to help us.” Lily said before getting out of the car with the supplies, “Grab Daisy!” 

Sweet Pea got his daughter and her diaper bag and carried her inside. The screams weren’t nearly as loud for him as they were for Jughead. He could barely hear them while outside but the sound made his blood run cold. 

Jughead broke the door down and ran inside with Lily at his heels. Sweet Pea was a few paces behind them, not nearly as eager to go inside. His heart and his brain were having a fierce battle on whether or not they should even be here in the first place. Currently his heart was winning but who knew how long that would last. 

The wolf found Lavender in her bedroom, on her bed, immobilized by pain. The smell of burnt flesh invaded his senses and nearly blinded him. He put a hand over his nose as he moved to her side. “Lavie, hey, we’re here. It’s okay.” 

Lavender stopped, hand on her stomach as her eyes opened to see Jughead. She was crying black tears which was only something she did when she was really hurting. The entirety of her eyes were jet black, putting the three back in shock for a solitary second. Jughead could see the singed edges of the shirt she was wearing and in the gaping hole was a handprint, still burning with magical flame. They were low blue licks that caught nothing else on fire and only came up a few millimeters off her flesh.

“Hell fire.” Lily breathed as she moved to the other side of Lavender. She checked the baby first and noticed the protection spell on the lower half of the demon’s body. “Lavender, I’m going to try to heal you but it’s going to take a lot of work, okay?” Lav’s only response was a groan of pain. She didn’t even notice Sweet Pea in the room.

Sweet Pea’s worries dissipated as soon as he knew she wouldn’t die and the child was safe. He no longer cared to help either of them, but knew he’d have to or else Lily might hex him. He wasn’t exactly in the mood for that right now. 

“Get to work making a burn salve, Sweet Pea, she’s going to need it.” Lily instructed, “put Daisy down on the chair over there, she’ll be fine.” 

There was a plush loveseat along the wall. He gently laid down the little girl, surprised that she hadn’t woken up. He made sure she still had her favorite stuffed black cat in her arms. She couldn’t sleep without it. 

He looked through the materials Lily packed and noticed the ingredients he needed were all there. He got to making it as Lily had asked It would take a few hours to finish and she needed it done as soon as possible. 

Lily looked at Jughead, “can you rip her shirt more? I need better access. Don’t touch the flames.” Jug nodded and grabbed the edges of the shirt and ripped it so that the hole was much larger. The serpent tattoo on her breast was now visible. 

The witch gently grabbed the sides of Lavender’s face. “Lav, I need you to breathe, okay? You need to relax as much as you can. I know it hurts.” She could feel the succubus draining a bit of her energy, most likely on accident. The more pain she was in the less control she’d have. 

The succubus struggled to do as Lily was telling her. She was worried if she opened her mouth then she’d start screaming again. She didn’t want to do that. Slowly she began to regulate her breathing, her dark eyes locked with Lily’s. 

Lily did not move her hands. She took a deep breath to concentrate, whispered a prayer to her matrons, and began to mouth the lost words of one of the most powerful healing spells she knew. The longer she kept physical contact, the more that was drained from her, but she knew that her energy would be just as healing as the spell. 

Jughead watched in awe as the blue flames slowly diminished. It wasn’t instantaneous, rather maybe half an hour of chanting until it was finally all the way gone. The pain ebbed slowly from both Lily and Lav. Lav was close to unconsciousness as her body worked to try and heal itself. 

Lily frowned, “your magic is weak otherwise you could probably heal yourself.” 

“I had to heal myself earlier.” Lav confessed, her voice raspy with fatigue. She had fed off of Lily involuntarily but she had not taken her soul, just simply her essence. “I used what I had left to keep from passing out.” 

The witch’s brow furrowed as Jughead looked perplexed. “Did whoever did this hurt you earlier too?” The wolf asked.

Sweet Pea stiffened. He knew he was the one that had done it. He glared up at the demon from his place on the floor. Their eyes met briefly and Lily’s narrowed in suspicion.

“No,” Lav said truthfully. But the truth stopped there, “something went wrong when I was feeding. I was careless and was injured. I was...punished for being reckless.” And so the truth returned. 

As soon as Lily pulled her hands away from the demon, she collapsed onto the bed. Jughead jumped across and caught her before she could fall, awkwardly hovering above Lavender in the process. “I’m sorry,” Lavender murmured, too weak to project her voice, “I took too much, I’m sorry.” 

“That’s not it.” Lily said, feeling as if there was a heavy weight on her chest that prevented her from taking deep breaths. “That took a lot of magic that I didn’t really have.”

Sweet Pea frowned as he stood, abandoning his work for the time being. “You need-” 

“I know what I need to do, Sweet Pea! And I’m not doing it with you!” Lily snapped at him. “Lav is too weak to do it either.” 

Jughead cocked his head to the side, understanding that they were talking about sex. Sex was the quickest way to build up your magic reserves as no magic was as powerful as sex magic. Especially sex between soulmates. 

Of course the only one that knew they were soulmates was Lavender, and while she planned on biding her time before mentioning this, it seemed like as good a time as ever. “Lily…” She mumbled and the three others stared at her again. “It has to be Jughead.” 

Jughead and Lily’s faces both blossomed a brilliant shade of red. He suddenly pulled away from her and she slowly slid to a sitting position on the floor. “W-what?” The witch managed to sputter. 

Sweet Pea was glaring again, “She’s not fucking that lowlife mutt. She’s too good for him.” 

“No,” Lav countered, “she’s too good for _ you _.” 

The warlock nearly lost himself to his rage but quickly reigned it in. Perhaps the demon had a point. Soulless Sweet Pea wasn’t good enough for anyone but the sex demon that took his life from him. His fists and teeth clenched, his jugular throbbing on the side of his neck. He wanted to say something to refute her claim, but had had nothing clever to say. 

“I am amazed how blind you are to your own hearts.” Lav said weakly, fading in and out. “Do you not feel the connection yet? Or are you just hoping it’ll go away? You’re a witch, you should have recognized it by now.” 

Lily was frowning. She did feel a connection to the Jones wolf but she didn’t know why. It was a foreign feeling, nothing like what she had once felt for Sweet Pea. “No, I...I don’t know.” 

Jughead was looking between them, “what are you talking about? What connection?” 

“Your souls are tied together, Jug.” Lavender replied, “you’re soulmates. Lily will be at her most powerful when you two are finally together and I’m afraid I don’t have time to wait on you two to figure it out for yourselves.” 

Sweet Pea stormed from the room, slamming the door so loudly that Daisy finally did wake up crying. Lily tried to go to her, but fell as soon as she tried to stand. Jughead smiled and went and picked up the frightened toddler. “It’s okay, flower bud, mommy is right there.” 

“Puppy?” She mumbled, looking up at Jug with wide but sleepy green eyes. 

He turned so that Daisy could see her mother. The little girl smiled before yawning. “Go back to sleep, baby.” Lily said softly, “Mommy and daddy had an errand to run and we couldn’t leave you by yourself. You’re safe, just go back to sleep.” 

Jughead set Daisy down back on the loveseat. The little girl curled up with her stuffed cat and easily drifted back off to sleep. The wolf looked at Lily with a small smile of triumph, as if he somehow had aided the toddler into going back to sleep. 

“You must do it tonight, Lily.” Lav urged before wheezing painfully. “It must be done tonight.” 

“I know.” Lily murmured, “Let me talk to Sweet Pea, he will stay here with you while we…” The residual blush that was still on her face darkened considerably. “You know.” 

The demon didn’t hear her as she finally had drifted into an uneasy slumber. Lily frowned, worried about her as Jughead helped her to stand. “I’ll be fine, just give me a few minutes to calm him down.” 

Jug nodded to her and helped her to the door before stopping and letting her go on her own. She stumbled, leaning against the wall for support as she made her way into the living room of the trailer. “Sweet Pea.” She said tiredly as she looked at him. 

He was sitting on the couch, head in both of his hands as he shook with rage and sorrow. How could he think that he still had a chance with her? How could he think that he could have made it work? She was completely lost to him now and he felt as if he was left with nothing. Would she take Daisy with her? Shut him out? He couldn’t lose her too. 

“I want my soul back.” He seethed, because somehow that’s when all of this began. His downfall was due to his lack of spirit and he needed it back because he needed _ something _ to cling to. “You have to bring it back.” 

Lily was quiet. She had brought the soul back to a bird once, but it had just departed. Sweet Pea’s soul has been in hell for weeks. The condition it would be in upon its return was unknown. He might be worse off. “I will do my best. Will you do something for me until then?” She asked softly. 

He looked up at her, brown eyes hard and jaw set firm. “What?” He said, sounding more ungrateful than he meant to. 

“Finish the salve for Lavender and put it on her wounds. It’s the least you could do for hurting her earlier.” Lily said, making her suspicions known. She watched him carefully to see how he’d react. She’d know for sure if she was right based on that. 

Sweet Pea stiffened. He didn’t want to admit to what he had done. Perhaps Lily knew how out of control he could be. How selfish of a lover he was. The look on her face was non judgemental, but he still felt as if she was bearing a weight down on him. Eventually he let out a sigh of defeat. Some things just weren’t worth denying. “Fine, it’ll be done in an hour.” 

The white witch nodded, “I’ll be taking Jughead and Daisy back to the cottage. You’ll need to stay here. I’m worried that the other demon will come back and hurt her again. You’re the strongest one of the three of us right now.” 

Sweet Pea said nothing as he stood and brushed past her, shoulders bumping. He didn’t apologize as he went back into the bedroom and kissed his daughter on the forehead. “You’re not going to take her away from me.” He whispered darkly to Jughead who was still present. 

“I don’t want to.” Jughead said earnestly. “I wouldn’t dream of it. You’ll always be her father.” 

The warlock seemed to relax a small bit at that but he was still on edge with the thought that the wolf and Lily were soulmates. It just didn’t seem fair. 

Lily came back in and managed to pick up Daisy. “Jug, can you get her diaper bag? We’ll take the car. I’ll pick up Sweet Pea in the morning.” 

Jughead nodded and retrieved the bag while Sweet Pea went back to work on the medicine. 

About ten minutes later, after an incredibly awkward car ride, Lily arrived at the cottage with her soulmate and child in tow. She put Daisy back in her own bed before taking Jughead to hers. She nervously shut the door and was unsure on what to do next. She rubbed her upper arm with her opposite hand and shifted awkwardly. 

“I know this is a shitty way to have to start a relationship.” Jughead said, “but we have to do this to protect everyone, including yourself and your family.” He reached out and grasped both her wrists before pulling her to him. “I never had the nerve to tell you how amazing your scent is.” 

He leaned down, lips brushing against her neck. Lily shuddered as her shoulders relaxed. “It’s intoxicating, I can’t think straight when you’re close to me.” He slowly moved upwards, planting kisses between phrases. “And you’re so beautiful, I can’t imagine why Sweet Pea would have wanted to hurt you the way he did.” 

He progressed to her jawline, trailing closer to her mouth. “I will never harm you.” He kissed her on the lips. He was purposefully being slow and gentle, wanting her to know that he had the utmost respect for her and would only do what she felt comfortable with. 

Lily was already melting against him, eyes shut as she kissed him back. Her mouth opened for his tongue and the two collided in a sensual dance. Kissing him was almost the polar opposite of Sweet Pea. She felt fireworks in her fluttering heart and happiness blooming in her veins. She had no idea a kiss could even feel this way. 

They only separated when they needed air and only then for a brief moment. Clothes were lost, thrown haphazardly onto the floor. Somehow they made it to the bed. Jughead was on top with Lily splayed out beneath him. His fingers trailed down her body. First they ran along her clavicle before dipping lower to her breast. He gave a tentative squeeze and elicited a mewl of excitement from her. 

His thumb glanced over her nipple and another pleased sound came out of her. Jug couldn’t help but smirk into their kiss before breaking it. He had a feeling Sweet Pea wasn’t the most gracious of lovers in the sack, but he sure was. His mouth trailed down and captured her other breast, tongue doing what his thumb just had. Lily gasped out in surprise. 

The hand that was on her chest then moved down lower to cup her heat slowly. His palm grinding against her clit as the tip of his finger probed her entrance. Lily tensed for a moment with uncertainty before relaxing again. Her hands were on his shoulders, squeezing gently to reassure him that she was okay. 

His middle finger slowly made its way past her entrance and into her core, moving at a languid pace. Lily’s hips were moving slightly to try and feel more, impatience made by her own desires to be loved. 

Jughead continued to suck lightly on her breast, nipping at her nipple on occasion. Lily’s hips and spine rolled behind him as she squirmed, moaning softly at his teasings. He increased the speed on his finger before adding a second. Her moans went up a decibel at the new fullness she was feeling, his palm still rubbing on his clit. 

She wanted to touch him, to _ feel _ him. She reached down and gently touched the tip of his penis, unable to reach much more due to the position he was in. He moved so she could grasp his shaft and lightly pump him. 

It was Jughead’s turn to moan. He bit at the swells of her breasts as he held himself back from thrusting into her hand. His fingers were moving much faster now and Lily was making all kinds of delightful sounds. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait. 

They were lucky they were not too terribly close to the full moon. The closer the time for him to change was, the harder it was for him to control himself. He was fine for tonight but he made a mental note to warn her in the future. His alpha nature would cause him to become much more dominant and aggressive. Some women were into that, of course, but he wasn’t sure if Lily would be. 

“Jug, please,” Lily begged, now unsatisfied with just his fingers. She quickly reached over to the side table and pulled a condom out of the drawer. She handed it to him, eyes wide and pleading for him to give her more than just two digits. 

He stared at her for a moment, amazed that he even found himself in this situation. He had been dreaming about her since they met and he didn’t think this would ever be happening. He’d have to remember to thank Lavender later when they were alone again…

Jughead grabbed the condom and opened the wrapper before rolling it on. She bit her lower lip in anticipation. The morning after he saved her she had noticed that he was better endowed than Sweet Pea, and she had thought the warlock was big. She hoped this wasn’t going to hurt. 

The wolf suddenly rolled over onto his back and pulled her on top of him. Lily looked at him with wide, surprised eyes. Sweet Pea had never let her be on top, despite her asking him if they could try it. A giggle of amusement came out of her as she straddled his hips and grabbed the base of his penis to align his tip with her entrance. 

She slowly lowered herself onto him. Jughead remained perfectly still, wanting her to go at her own pace. There was some discomfort as he stretched her out but it didn’t last very long. Unlike with her ex, she was _ very _ into this. 

Once he was fully inside, Lily was still. Her eyes were closed as she could already feel the empty reservoir inside of her filling with magical energy at an obscenely rapid pace. She hadn’t felt this full in a very long time and she had forgotten how amazing it was. As soon as she was over the initial excitement of regaining her strength, she began to rock her hips. 

The two of them moaned. Jughead grabbed the backs of her thighs and gripping them lightly to urge her on. Lily took the hint and increased her speed, bouncing on top of him with ease. She didn’t even need magic to enhance what she was feeling as what she was feeling was already beyond belief. 

She had never known sex to be this amazing. It was mostly uncomfortable and when she did actually get off it was subpar. She was able to give herself better orgasms than Sweet Pea ever could. Now she was wondering what kind of high Jughead could give her and she was acutely aware that she was about to get her answer. 

Jughead began to move in rhythm with her, his hips bucking up to connect with her so he was going in harder. Lily let out a small cry of pleasure when he first did this, causing him to continue feverishly. Lily matched his speed and wondered how he could be fast and go in deep all at the same time. It was mind blowing. 

One of his hands moved to her inner thigh and his thumb found her clit. He motioned small circles around it, keeping in pace with her movements. Lily’s moans went higher and louder. Her head was thrown back as she hit her highest peak yet, vision blinding with light as glowing sparkles manifested around her body and illuminated the dark room. 

He watched in amusement at the tiny lights but couldn’t concentrate on them too hard or he’d lose focus. He was moving her hips with his own grip, noticing that she had stopped moving due to the incredible high she was feeling. He helped her ride out the orgasm, her inner muscles fluttering around him and causing him to come himself. 

Once he was done spilling himself into the condom, he laid motionless on the bed with her hips still in his hands. They were catching their breaths in unison as Lily slowly came down from the haziness that was orgasmic relief. She laid down, her head on his chest as he pulled out of her. He reached around and took off the condom, tying it off before setting it on the table. 

Lily’s eyes were closed again as she inhaled the scent of his sweat and happiness. His fingers were trailing up and down her spine until she drifted off into the most blissful sleep she had ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my work? [Leave me a tip](https://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)!


	7. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt a bit forced on my end and I apologize for that. Some much needed plot things had to happen and they were, quite frankly, a bore to write except the last scene. That I did have fun with. This chapter has a few warnings, please be mindful of them.
> 
> Warnings: Depictions of violence/blood, (very) minor character death.

Lavender awoke to a new series of hot pain. Her eyes snapped open abruptly and she let out a startled cry only to find Sweet Pea hanging over her. He had been putting the burn salve onto her handprint shaped wound. He said nothing as she struggled to sit up in the bed, tired of laying down. “A little warning would have been nice.” She hissed at him angrily. 

Sweet Pea resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead his gaze bared down on her. “Do you want her?” 

Confusion washed over the demon’s face, “what are you talking about? Do I want who?” 

“Our daughter.” He said, voice devoid of any emotion. She really had no idea what brought this on because he himself showed no interest in the unborn child within her womb. 

Lav’s hand went to her stomach, her palm placed flat against it. She was looking down and visualizing the aura of the spell that continued to protect her. Somehow she had forgotten all about the pain in her shoulder with this new oncoming conversation.  _ Did she want her _ ? 

“I do.” The succubus finally said in a small and defeated voice. “You have no idea what it’s doing to me knowing that she will be ripped from my arms as soon as she is born.” A single clear tear slipped down her cheeks that were stained from the blacks ones she had produced earlier. It looked as if she had cried off an entire tube of mascara. “I’m not all demon, you know. I’ve got half of a human heart still in me.” 

Sweet Pea sat down on the edge of the bed, his back to her as he ran a hand through his hair. He let out a tired sigh, having not gotten much sleep that night….or any night since his soul departed his corporal form. Being reminded that she was a hybrid was a bit sobering to him. He supposed she did have human feelings after all. 

“Why does she want the child?” Sweet Pea asked, having a feeling that he wasn’t going to get a direct answer. He was right. 

Lav tensed at his question. “I am not at liberty to stay.” She stammered, not wanting to anger him when she was really too weak to fend for herself. This wasn’t like back in the storeroom of the Wyrm when she had the necessary power to flip the dynamics if she needed to. She was at a clear disadvantage. 

He scoffed at her reply, figuring she would say something of the sort. “Would you fight to keep her? Or do you want to be a slut slave forever?” 

She frowned at the back of his head, feeling the urge to push him off the bed with her last remaining willpower. Instead she gripped the sheets tightly in her hands. “I was tricked into slavery, you asshole of a human. I didn’t choose this. Of course I would fight to keep her but Myra...Myra could bind me to hell and make me the sex slave of any demon that wanted to purchase me at the snap of her fingers. Where I’d be starved until I was driven mad. Used in whatever way they wished. Despite what you think, my consent does matter in what I let you do to me. It doesn’t to other demons. I’m strong compared to anyone on Earth but not in hell.” 

Lav struggled to get out of bed, having to hold onto the wall. She was so hungry that it hurt. “You think what happened at that shitty bar between us was some kind of revenge fuck against me? It was me having a bit of fun, Sweet Pea. I can make you do all kinds of things because at the end of the day you’re still nothing but a human.” 

Sweet Pea stood, an angry breath huffing out through his flared nostrils. “You’re incredibly naive if you think that other demon will take any kind of care of our child. Demons don’t raise children. Your mother didn’t raise you. She abandoned you. Myra, whoever the fuck that is, will do the same. She’ll use her and then toss her into the trash. And where will you be? Still grovelling at her feet? You’re fucking pathetic. You say you have power but you have no power at all. You’re just a puppet.” 

Her knees shook under her weight as her own rage surged at his words. She  _ was _ just a puppet for Myra’s bidding, but that wasn’t at all what she wanted to be. Before she had wanted her freedom more than anything in the entire world. Now...now all she wanted was to raise her baby in peace. “What do you suggest I do then?” She asked, her voice no longer harsh and rigid. It was frail under the complexity of the situation, threatening to crumble with her mind at any moment. 

“After I get my soul back, we will find a way to free you from your demon.” Sweet Pea said, moving closer to her, “and we’ll co parent like Lily and I do with Daisy. I’m not going to just throw my child away, even if someone like you is the mother.” 

_ Someone like me, _ Lav pondered the ache in her heart at the sentiment. Was she really that bad? She figured to someone like Sweet Pea, she was. He grabbed her by the upper arms, pulling her up straight and baring her weight within his grip so she could finally stand properly. “If you’re right, if that dumb ass wolf is her soulmate, then Lily is going to be the most powerful witch in this shitty town. No one will be able to stop her, not even a demon. She can free you from whatever contract you’re bound under. She can protect us all.” 

The succubus stared at him, exhaustion evident in her hazel eyes. “Would she do that? For me?” 

“No.” Sweet Pea corrected, “She’ll do it for me.” 

**+++**

It was mere hours before the full moon would rise and Jughead was anxiously pacing outside of the small cottage in Fox Forest. His pack was already within the woods, seeking shelter as they knew the threat would come closer and closer with the falling sun. 

Lily, Sweet Pea, and Lavender were inside, sitting around a sigil painted onto the floor with various crystals and herbs placed strategically inside their circle of bodies. They were holding hands, their magical energies meshing together. 

“Your wolf is ruining my concentration.” Sweet Pea grumbled angrily as they could all three hear him ranting his worries to himself just outside the door. He didn’t want them to see him change. It was not a pleasant sight and it was something he wished to keep to himself. But, the boxer clad werewolf was making way too much noise. 

The white witch let out a small sigh as she broke their circle to go to him. She opened the door, closing it behind her as she approached him, “Juggie. Come here.” 

“Lils, you should be getting ready for the spell, what are you-” She pulled him down for a kiss before he could continue. Jughead immediately stopped and kissed her back with great care. 

Lily pulled away, “Calm down. We can’t concentrate with you out here cursing at all the Archie Andrews’ in the world. It will be fine. We have enough power between the three of us to protect everyone easily.” 

He sighed, “I’m sorry. I’ll just...take a seat and wait. I didn’t realize I was being that loud.” 

She smiled at him softly, fingers brushing the hair from in front of his eyes. “I know. It’s okay, just relax. We’ll take care of this. Everyone will be okay come sunrise, I promise. I should warn you though, it’s going to rain. Hard.” 

“That’s fine as long as you don’t mind wet dog smell.” Jughead said. Although it came off sounding like a joke he was being totally serious. Lily chuckled at him before releasing him and going back inside. 

Sweet Pea had a disgusted look on his face while Lavender was smiling brightly. Lily pretended not to notice either of them as she sat back down and held out her hands for them to grab. 

Once their energies were well in sync again, Lily began to chant. They would have to hold this spell for several hours for it to be strong enough to last all night. It would also take an enormous amount of energy from all of them but Lavender had brought some kind of powder with her to take once they were done. She wouldn’t say what it was, but Lily had an inkling of what it could be. 

Time passed and an unseen aura filled the forest through the veins of the trees. Only those with magical abilities could see the faint green glow on the thriving plants. The dense foliage was alight with a protective magic so strong that it was unprecedented in the history of Riverdale. Light and dark create such a bond that it cannot be broken. 

While they were performing the spell, Jughead and the rest of the Southside wolves had turned into their truest form and were doing their monthly run of the woods. All but one ran in large groups for added protection. All but Jughead Jones, heir to the Jones pack, and the dark to Lily’s light. She had sent him on a special quest of his own. One that was important for him to complete if it was at all possible. 

The rain came down so hard that the canopy of the trees provided minimal cover. The downpour came in waves, gentle thunder rolling in the background. On the edge of the forest, in the torrential rains were a band of humans led by one with fiery red hair. The Red Circle had arrived and the group were more on edge than ever as howl after howl joined the melodious sounds of the storm. 

They attempted to pour the accelerant, but the rain washed it all away. The wind put out their flames as soon as they ignited. They tried for hours, waiting for the storm to subside but alas it only grew stronger with each passing minute. It was no use. The wolves would not perish on this night and the growling amongst the brush had them afraid for their lives. Sure they had their silver bullets but were any of them that great of a shot? Silver bullets were weighted differently, they shot differently, and there wasn’t enough ammo to practice with for anyone to become accurate in firing it. And no one wanted to put themselves at point blank with a werewolf. Not even the fearless Archie Andrews himself. 

When the moon reached its zenith, the two and a half witches finally broke the circle. Lily’s energy was low but she was perhaps in the best shape of the three of them. Sweet Pea nearly passed out where he sat on the floor, barely able to keep his eyes open. 

“Lily, may I trouble you for some hot water?” Lav asked as she picked up the vile of white powder from the floor. “I can’t even begin to describe how fucking hungry I am after that. If I could go out there then I’d take every last soul from that idiotic Circle of humans and still need more.” 

Lily smiled as she stood. “Sure. I think we could all use some tea.” She gave Sweet Pea a sideways glance that he couldn’t quite decipher other than smugness at her remaining strength. 

Lavender yawned. She was finally starting to feel the telltale signs of human pregnancy. Mornings were the worst in terms of sickness. All she wanted to do was sleep but she had to eat. She had to feed or Myra would force her to feed. The concoction she had created that was currently in Lav’s hand would do in a pinch, however it was incredibly difficult to make. It required...sacrifice. One that did not sit well with the demon.

She managed to stand and make her way to the couch, sitting down with a loud plop as she waited. Lily brought her the steaming mug and Lav carefully added about half the vile of powder. Tendrils of purple steam rose up from the water, curling with the air before disappearing forever. Lav drank and she drank hungrily. 

Both witches watched her, wondering what kind of potion she had just consumed. Sweet Pea was a tad more interested as he was the acclaimed potions expert of the two. He always loved to learn more about new brews, especially unearthly ones. “What is it?” He asked, his curiosity beating his general distaste for her. Well, what he thought was distaste. It was actually just resistance to the fact that they were tied by fate. 

“Souls.” Lav said, decided to be honest. “Concentrated souls. Tastes terrible and is most certainly not ethically sourced. I prefer not to resort to it but when I get too hungry Myra likes to pop in and see what exactly it is I’m doing. Obviously we do not want her here, especially after she forbade me from being in the presences of either of you.” 

Sweet Pea looked at Lily who was attempting to hide her frown behind her cup of tea. He saw it but the succubus did not. “What do you mean, not ethically sourced. What soul is?” 

“I don’t feed on innocent souls.” Lavender said, waving her hand in the air as if she was batting away the accusation that she did. “Full blooded succubae enjoy that, sure. But they were never human. I was a human for nineteen years. That’s why I don’t feed on children, or virgins, or people who have simply lived their lives without doing anything wrong. The list is far smaller than you’d think.” 

“So the souls used to make that were from innocent people?” Lily asked, her displeasure showing. 

Lav sighed, “which is exactly why I don’t like taking it but it can’t be helped. Myra can’t kill Lily but she can kill every other mortal in this house. Obviously that is worse than me consuming innocence this one time….” 

Sweet Pea immediately went on the defensive, “It’s fine, Lily. She’s just keeping Daisy safe.” He didn’t care about himself dying. His soul was already in hell. All he cared about now was his daughter and her safety. Even without a soul he could not forsake her. Which is why a part of him could not forsake the demon in front of him either, as much as he wanted to. 

The shorter witch relaxed, if only but a fraction. “Why use an innocent soul? Why not a soul from hell already?” She asked, her voice soft now. 

“Because they’re not as strong. One innocent soul is more filling than a handful of damned ones. Myra wants me to feed on the innocent but I refuse. So far she has not forced me to drop my normal feeding habits, but I fear she will the farther along I get.” Lav paused, about to continue when Sweet Pea interrupted her. 

“That is why we are freeing you after I get my soul back.” He said sharply. “So you can stop being some demon’s personal incubator.” 

Lily nodded her head in agreement, “I should have enough power to break whatever bond you two have. It won’t be easy but it’s not impossible.” 

Lav stared at her, wondering if she was truly powerful enough. “If you fail. She will kill everyone you’ve ever loved. Including Jughead. For some reason she can’t kill  _ you _ but she’ll do something much worse.” 

“That is the risk I’m willing to take.” Lily replied stubbornly. She was not about to lose in a battle of wills to some demon princess. 

Deep in the forest, Jughead was trying to follow a quickly fading scent trail. The rain was making it incredibly difficult as it would wash away within moments. Luckily he was close enough that time was on his side. He crept through a cluster of bushes, listening to the sounds of teeth gnawing on flesh and bone. 

He broke through the thicket and saw the large white wolf with matted fur feasting on a dead deer. The buck’s black eyes seemed to be staring right at the Jones wolf, daring him to make his presence known. 

The vargulf was getting sicker. He smelled much worse than he had before, like a wolf knocking on death’s door. While he wasn’t necessarily weaker, his wits wouldn’t be about him as they once had been. Fighting him could easily be a fight to the death and currently Jughead was unsure if that was one he could win. 

Despite the clear disadvantage, he knew what he had to do. The vargulf had attacked Lily twice now and it was prowling the trailer park more and more, probably due to Lily spending more time at his trailer. The wolf didn’t seem to recognize her when she was in her feline form. This had been her saving grace thus far. 

Jug crept further from the safety of the brush. Once he was completely in the clearing, he put his weight back on his haunches before leaping forward with his mouth open to hopefully clamp down on a vital spot. 

Before he could land the blow, the white wolf turned. His muzzle and chest were dyed red from the blood of the deer. He swiftly avoided the attack, quickly turning to launch his own. 

Teeth and fangs clashed, claws ripped at weak folds of skin that gave way to blood. They were both strong but in the end only one was stronger...Jughead stood, the throat of the vargulf in his jaws. His grip was vice but it was not deadly. He did not want to kill despite how this wolf’s death would solve so many of their problems. No, in the end Jughead Jones just wasn’t going to be reborn a killer on this night. Instead he chose mercy. 

There was a way they could save him, and that thought alone is what kept Jughead from snapping his jowls shut and thrashing his head to tear out the innards of the white wolf’s throat. The deepest, darkest part of him wanted this creature to perish. That part of him did not win on this full moon. Despite being so incredibly far from humanity at this moment, he did something that was perhaps more human than anything. He dropped the flesh from his mouth and watched as the vargulf scrambled to his feet before running away. 

Lightning crackled above and the rain washed away most of the blood. He bent down and observed a long gash on his right foreleg. The taste of blood was thick on his tongue, however none of it was his own. He needed it for Lily so she could track the vargulf with magic. 

As the moon began to set, Jughead limped back to the cottage. Once he was a few paces away, Lily threw open the door and ran to him, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug, uncaring if she got drenched in the process. “I was so worried,” She murmured to him as her residual magic began to heal his wounds through touch alone. “I could feel every bite, every scratch. I knew you’d win but it still  _ hurt _ .” 

_ Let’s go inside.  _ Jughead coaxed using their touch to push his thoughts into her.  _ It’s still not safe to be out here. _

Lily smiled, unafraid of the impending dangers of inside the forest. She stood and took him inside. “Come to my room so I can collect the blood. And when you change back in a few hours, I’m going to need a recharge.” 

Sweet Pea elected to drive Lavender home as he did  _ not _ want to listen to Lily “recharge”. He himself could use a boost but he found that the demon that usually had no qualms in tempting him into her embrace had been giving him the iciest cold shoulder he had ever received. He knew he had done  _ plenty _ wrong but he still wasn’t sure why she changed seemingly overnight. After all, she did enjoy sex with him before so why wouldn’t she now? 

Lavender was clicking her stiletto nails on the armrest. She could sense his desire and while she did crave the kind of pleasure that only he could give her, she knew she had to resist. Myra would know and the punishment would be greater than just the burning of hellfire on her skin. 

“When are we going to tell Lily the truth?” She asked, breaking the silence between them. “Or does she already know?” 

Sweet Pea’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. “Later. It can wait.” 

Lav turned her head to look at him, “why not just confess? Are you worried she won’t help if she knows that you knocked up another woman during a one night stand?” 

He grit his teeth. In fact, that had been the exact reason why he had chosen to omit the detail that he was actually the father of the hybrid growing within the demon. He honestly was not sure how Lily would take the news. If she would finally throw him out for good or not. 

“Because she doesn’t need to know right now.” He said, “She needs to concentrate on getting my soul back.” 

She rolled her eyes as he stopped outside of her house. After exiting she poked her head back in, “even when you get your soul back, will you be able to handle the weight of the guilt of what you’ve done? Think about it, troll brain, you won’t be able to escape those emotions you feel when you sleep at night. She will not be able to heal the damage done to your soul.” 

Lav slammed the car door before going inside, hoping she could change before a very early morning meal. 

On the edge of Fox Forest, a heap of mangled fur lay only moving with the flow of labored breaths. The demon princess Myra appeared, falling to her knees and cradling the head of the white vargulf of her own creation in her arms. “My love,” She whispered sadly, “I did this to you. I am so sorry.” 

The wolf whined and tried to stand, however his weakness did not allow him to. He simply laid limp in her lap, bleeding out from the wounds Jughead had given him mere hours before. She could heal his flesh wounds but that was about it. His mind and the disease that plagued him...that she could not fix. Not with all the black magic in the world. What she needed was white. Pure white magic. Her tainted love was simply not enough. 

After muttering an incantation, Myra was able to reduce his size enough for her to pick him up comfortably, cradling him in her arms as she took him to the closest place she knew. Sunnyside trailer park. The sun was rising but he would not change until she allowed him to. This form she could carry much easier than his human one. 

She transported the both of them to the master bathroom as it had a garden tub that would be better suited for soaking him. Lavender had been in her room, adjusting her appearance so that she was blonde. Using makeup and magic to make fake wounds on her as if she’d been attacked. She planned on going after one of those idiot men in The Red Circle. Killing them off one by one would save them a lot of trouble in the future. 

She  _ smelled _ them before she saw them. Kurtz had begun to smell like rotting flesh long before now, but the rain had made it much much worse. Now his scent was worse than roadkill and she had no idea how Myra was going to fix him. She could sense her master’s distress, and was unsure if it was wise for her to check in on them. 

“Myra?” Lav called out, appearing in the doorway. Kurtz was in the tub, human and naked now. He was covered in deep wounds that were slowly closing thanks to Myra’s magic. His lips were moving but no sound was coming out as his head lulled to the side.

“Go eat,” Myra hissed at her, hiding her despair with anger, “I don’t have time to deal with you right now.” 

The succubus held in a sigh as she put on a pair of Jimmy Choo heels and walked out to find her next victim. Whatever soul she chose, she knew it would never compare to the one she took from her warlock on that night. She was beginning to feel the startings of her morning sickness but ignored it as she set out for breakfast. She realized how much she missed Charlie’s company, but had to tell the wolf to keep her distance for the time being. She didn’t want Myra to kill the one person in all the world who might actually be her friend. 

“Kurtz,” Myra whispered as she gently cleaned his face with a washcloth. “Kurtz, please wake up. I need you to wake up now. It’s over. The sun is rising.” Black tears streamed down her pale face. 

The man who was once nothing more than a human, opened his light brown eyes to gaze at her. Black rings of exhaustion circled them, making him look more like a raccoon than anything. The holes around his neck caused by teeth were healing, the bruised tissues returning to a more natural color. “What is happening to me?” He said in a struggling exhale. Speaking took more energy than he had at the moment. 

She tried to smile, did her damnedest to, but it faltered and fell. “You are sick, my love.” She murmured to him. He had no idea what he was. All he knew was that time would pass and he’d have no memory of it. He’d wake covered in blood, unaware of the death and destruction he had brought. As the weeks went by he lost more and more time. Soon, he feared, there would be nothing but darkness. 

“I will get you help, Kurtz.” She murmured, kissing his forehead, “I promise you will be whole once again and no more harm will ever come to you. 

**+++**

“Help!” Lav cried out as she stumbled towards the group, holding one bloodied arm in her hand. “Please, someone help me!” 

A tall, buff human man ran to her first as others gasped in shock. “You’re safe now, come on, we’ll protect you.” He would have taken his letterman jacket off and given it to her but it was soaking wet. The blonde wept in his arms, large crocodile tears rolling down her face as he had to carry her to get her to keep up. 

“What happened?” Archie asked as his right hand man, Reggie Mantle, came closer with the crying girl in his arms. “Miss, did a wolf attack you?” 

“It was a crazy white one, I thought it was going to kill me!” She wailed dramatically as she clung to Reggie, “please, I don’t want to be alone.” With her touch she traced the base of his neck where the collar of his shirt started, forcing her will into him. He wouldn’t be able to resist taking her home. 

“You want to stay with me for a bit? You look like you could use some sleep.” He said, body tensing with desire. “I’ll keep you safe.” 

“Thank you, thank you so much.” Lav cried, hugging him close and hiding the wicked grin that was spreading across her pink lips. 

Once at his apartment, one thing very quickly turned into another. They were kissing passionately on his couch after he made her a cup of coffee that was quickly forgotten. His moves were sloppy and she felt like he was slobbering all of her instead of making out with her. Normally she found fun in the hunt but tonight the guilt of knowing she was hiding a dark secret from Lily was plaguing her. 

Clothes were ripped off one another, their naked forms bumping and grinding until he hit his release fairly quickly after entering her. Since having sex with Sweet Pea, all of her little rendezvous with others seemed to fall so very...short. She took very little pleasure in any of this. 

As he came she drank in his soul and shifted into her demonic form. Before Reggie could even scream, she was digging into his chest with her claws and ripping his heart out. She remained straddling his corpse as she took a large bite from the organ, savoring the taste of all the misdeeds he had done. At least it was one less idiotic brute to have to worry about. 

Lav got off of him, standing and stretching as she found her phone tucked away inside the dress that had been so carelessly taken off her form. She dialed a number, sure that he and Lily would be done for the time being. 

“Lavie?” He looked at the time and she heard him groan, “what is it?” 

“Do you remember our deal, Jughead?” She asked, putting on a voice full of false innocence. 

“You need me to do that now?” He asked, and she could tell how tired he was. It almost made her feel bad. Almost. 

Lav was smiling as she made her way into the bathroom of the apartment. “Send some dogs over, it’ll be fine. Just make sure no one sees them. This one was….how do you say it...a VIP?” 

The line went silent for a moment. “Who did you kill, Lavender?” Jughead asked, his voice suddenly serious. 

She cut on the water, putting it on the hottest setting. “Some meathead named Reggie Mantle. You know, The Red Circle was so willing to help a girl in need. I just simply couldn’t help myself.” 

“Lavender…” Jughead said, breathing out an angry sigh, “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” 

The demon hung up the phone, placed it on the sink basin and stepped into the shower having never been more pleased with herself in her entire life as she was in this exact moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, please kudos, comment, subscribe, or [leave a tip](https://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)!


	8. Soul Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like my least favorite chapter that I've written thus far and I really apologize for that. It just didn't come out the way that I had hoped, so hopefully it is still enjoyable. I've got a paid writing gig that I'm going to have to divide my time with so updates may slow down a tad (only by a day or so). I'm getting back to requests after this. 
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None.

The purple haired succubus was sitting on the old couch in the small cottage within the mystical forest. The knowledge of withholding the information of her child's paternal parent was eating at her more and more. Lily had been nothing but kind to her since she realized that the demon could be trusted. Presently she was fixing her a special tea blend to help with her terrible morning sickness. It was getting progressively worse as the days went by. 

“Lily, I have a confession to make.” Lav said, her voice not sounding nearly as confident as she had wanted it to. “About...the father of the baby.” She twirled her hair around her finger, needing something to do with her hands while she waited. 

The witch was at the kitchen counter, measuring out tea into disposable tea bags for her new friend. She hummed back a nonverbal response for the demon to continue as she concentrated. 

“I lied before.” Lav admitted, “and it’s killing me not to tell you the truth. What is really going on. Sweet Pea has this fantasy that he can fix things but I don’t think it is nearly that simple.” 

Lily glanced up at her and their eyes caught one another. They held the stare, Lily a bit confused as Lav’s looked sorrowful and sympathetic. “He’s the father. What I said about being forced was true. Myra, she said it had to be him and I had no choice in the matter. I didn’t even want to have a child to begin with but now...Now that I’m pregnant, I can’t lose her. I know you understand as a mother, and even though I’m a demon….I’m human too.” 

She went back to measuring carefully. This wasn’t really a surprise. She had a suspicion that Sweet Pea was more involved than he let on. Plus she could sense very strong, very dark magical energy from the child already. Energy that nearly matched her baby daddy’s. “Tell me everything.” Lily said, her voice calm and careful. “I’m not upset. I know how he has no idea what condoms are and besides you mentioned before she gave you a potion to make you conceive. It’s not like you knew him before all of this. I’m just glad you didn’t kill him.” 

Lav relaxed against the couch, glad that Sweet Pea was out doing an odd job to get them some extra money. It was hard to be around him when he was off limits. “There is a prophecy.” She continued, “and through decades of decoding it, Asmodeus discovered that the birth of a certain child would be a catalyst in bringing on the apocalypse.” 

Lily stopped what she was doing. Her eyes widened as she looked at Lavender again. Was she really talking about the end of the world? This world? The mortal realm on Earth? 

“Myra enslaved me by taking my mortal soul when I was in a bad car accident. My neck snapped, I was dead, but my demon half simply took over. I didn’t even know what I was until then. The mother of the child would be a hybrid without a soul. A succubus to be exact. The father would be a purely dark witch, also without a soul. This is a really dumbed down version of this, I don’t know how else to explain it.” Lav said, her heart racing in her chest now from anxiety on how Lily would react. 

“Lavender.” Lily said, wanting clarification, “she bred you to bring on the end of the world? With Sweet Pea? Your daughter is going to bring the apocalypse?” 

Her voice wasn’t angry, resentful, or hateful. The demon relaxed only slightly at how calm Lily was at this news. “Yes. Myra will take her the second the cord is cut and will unleash hell on Earth. I will never see her again. And Lily, there are very specific reasons why I do not want all of hell’s demons to roam the Earth and most of them are entirely selfish.” 

Lily looked back at the tea leaves, taking a deep breathe to calm her hammering heart. “Most of them?” She asked, wondering why they weren’t all entirely selfish.

“I happen to like Earth the way it is.” Lavender said, “And I just want the mortals in my life to be happy. I want Daisy to grow up with both parents. I want you and Sweet Pea to continue to live by her side. I want Sweet Pea to get his soul back because he’s only going to get worse.” 

“What did he do to you the other week? When you had to heal yourself.” Lily questioned, needing to know. “Why did you let him?” 

Lavender crossed her legs to try and hide her discomfort at the question. “We had sex. It got a little rough, that’s it.” 

“So rough that you had to heal yourself? You’re pregnant, Lavender, you can’t let him-” 

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” Lav quickly interjected. “He has no soul, Lily. I understand you don’t know how people are without one. They’re terrible. It’s frightening, honestly, what a man can do without any real conscience to hold him back. He will only get worse which is why it’s imperative for you to get it back if you want him to be any kind of father to Daisy in the future, you must.” 

Lily finished up the last tea bag, sealing it and putting them all into a glass jar. “I know. He’s just getting darker. I expect him to come home covered in blood half the time. His anger was always bad but never like this. I’ll get his soul back and I’ll get yours back too.” 

Lav was silent as Lily handed her the jar. The demon dared to look up at her, "I know a way to break the contract." She said in a soft voice, praying that Myra wasn't hiding in some nearby shadow. 

Lily smiled faintly, "she can't hear you. I have the house warded. Tell me what you have in mind."

"The vargulf is dying. He only has a few weeks left, tops. I think...I think she's in love with him. Only white magic can heal him. Only _ you _ can bring him back from the brink. Cut a deal with her. Heal him in exchange for my freedom and my mortal soul." Lav said, eyes never leaving Lily's face. "It will not protect my child, but she can no longer hurt me without repercussion."

Lily sat down next to her on the couch as Daisy toddled in, having just woken up from her nap. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the demon, "Lavie!" She giggled, running up and holding onto her legs. Lav smiled and placed a gentle hand on her head. 

"Would you oppose Sweet Pea staying with you for protection? After I do this?" Lily asked, the sight of her daughter hugging the succubus warmed her heart. Daisy needed more interaction with people that weren't her parents. "He is an asshole but he is a powerful witch. Myra is stronger than you, is she not?"

Lav went quiet once more as she picked up the little girl and set her in her lap. Daisy loved to play with her purple hair, finding it memorizing. "Only if he has his soul back. He's insufferable right now. Her strength is in her age and lineage. My magic would be stronger if I had my soul, but it’s been gone for decades now. There’s not telling what state it is even in. I don’t know where she has been keeping it.” 

“I plan on retrieving his soul in a few days. I need to devise a good offering to my matrons before and probably spend another night with Jug...for good measure.” Lily said, a light blush crossing the tops of her cheeks. While Lavender was the one who set them up, it was still a bit embarrassing to talk about. 

The demon smirked at her, “try not to get knocked up again.” She teased as Daisy pulled at her hair. She ignored the pain, tolerating it as Daisy twisted it around her fingers in an attempt to braid it, but really she was only knotting it up. “Although you would be stron-” 

The witch held up a hand to keep her quiet, “don’t even go there. I’ll only have another one when things are stable and the end of the world isn’t imminent.” 

“That’s fair.” Lavender said, shrugging. “Think you can stop it?” 

“I won’t know for sure until you get something for me.” Lily said, her tone becoming serious. “It might be easier for you to get a hold of than me. With your limitless access to mortal currency.” 

Lav cocked her head to the side, curious. “If you need money, Lily, I can get it for you. I’ve charmed many men out of their 401ks. Do you know how many life insurances I’ve stolen away? It’s easier than it sounds.” 

“What does a demon need money for anyway?” Lily asked, a bit exasperated. Money was always an issue for them. Neither could afford childcare and thus only one of them could really keep a steady job. They had decided it would be Sweet Pea but his temper got him fired more often than not. The longest he ever lasted in one place was six weeks. 

“I may be a demon but I still live here on Earth so I have to abide by _ some _ mortal constructs. Before I knew what I was, when I thought I was just an ordinary human, I loved in a trailer park much like Sunnyside without the rampant flea problem. My father made enough to get by and that was about it. I always dreamed of living in a huge house with a nice car and clothes that weren’t second-hand. Not having to get food from a church pantry because we had to sell our food stamps to pay the light bill. When I learned how to control my power, I used it for my own personal gain until Myra needed me to target some poor sod for whatever reason. Someone owed a debt and their soul needed collecting or whatnot.” She let out a small sigh. “I live where I live because that’s where Myra insists that I stay. I don’t have a choice in what I can really do with the wealth I’ve amassed.” 

She glanced at Lily out of the corner of her eye, “Maybe it would be better suited to just...give it to you.” 

Lily bit the inside of her cheek, not wanting to even think about suddenly not having to worry about money. “Keep your money, we’re doing fine. Sweet Pea is out making us some money right now.” 

Lav shrugged, “If you say so. What is it that you need me to get?” 

“This prophecy should be in some kind of book, somewhere on Earth. All good prophecies are. An oracle somewhere has to know about this and they are bound to have written it down. Get me this book, Lavender, and we can find out how to end this for good.” Lily said, confident in her plan. 

“A book? I think I can manage that.” She mumbled, mostly to herself. “Give me a week. I’ll see what I can do.” Her eyes moved to look at the little girl, “Alright, Daze, I better go before your jerkoff father gets home.” 

Daisy giggled and crawled over onto her mother’s lap. “Bye, bye, Lavie!” She said happily and Lav smiled back as she stood.

“Bye, bye, Daisy.” She patted her on the head once more playfully. “And thanks for the tea, Lily. My stomach will appreciate it in the morning.” 

“No problem, let me know if you need anything else.” Lily said as she hugged her daughter. Lav waved as she exited the cottage, glad to have avoided Sweet Pea for the time being. 

Or so she thought. The asshole in question was walking up to the door as she was leaving, scowl on his face. “What are you doing here?” He practically hissed at her. 

Lav rolled her eyes at him, “Just leaving, troll.” She said as she walked passed him, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her close. 

“What did you tell her?” He asked, voice low and angry with an edge of hate. 

“The truth. Now let me go or I’ll have Myra smite you where you stand.” Lav said threateningly, though she would never actually do it. Sweet Pea instantly released her and recoiled with a scowl. She watched as he turned and made his way back into the house, noticing that something else was off about him but choosing not to look too far into it. 

Three days later, the day after Lily had spent a riveting night with her soulmate, she was ready to perform the spell to get Sweet Pea his soul back. Jughead was there, with Daisy, in the event that something went wrong. The warlock had begun to lash out at the wolf more and more, wishing he’d just stay away but deep down knowing why he couldn’t. 

Lavender had not been around since she told Lily the truth about what was going on. Lily had kept it to herself thus far and had been going out of her way to ignore Sweet Pea as it was the easiest way to deal with his meltdowns. He had come home that day with only half the money he was supposed to get. What happened to the other half, she couldn’t get it out of him and was furious. 

The oddest thing was when she tried to call the electric company, they informed her that her bill was paid in full. She knew she hadn’t paid it this month and was increasingly worried that there was an error and once they figured it out, they would shut their power off. Unfortunately she didn’t have time to dwell on her growing anxiety over money as there were bigger issues at play. The main one being Sweet Pea’s lack of soul. 

“Are you sure this is safe?” Jughead asked, looking between the two witches sitting on the floor. “You’re just going to reach into hell and grab it?” 

Lily smiled at him reassuringly. “It’s a little more complicated than that, but yes. I’ve already located it so it won’t be very hard. It will just take a lot of energy. It would have helped if Lavender was here to give me some of hers but...she’s not answering my calls.” 

Jughead shifted uneasily, watching Sweet Pea’s eyes darken at what Lily had said. “You haven’t heard from her?” He asked, sounding more annoyed than worried. He didn’t want to let on that he cared at all about the demon. In truth, he didn’t care so much about her right now as he cared about the child growing inside of her. 

“She’s fine.” Jughead said, “I checked on her yesterday. Her morning sickness is just getting bad and it’s taking all of her energy just to hunt right now. I guess demon pregnancy is rough.” 

“All pregnancy is rough, Jug.” Lily corrected, glancing at Daisy who was playing with her runed blocks on the other side of the room. “Trust me. I’ll go check on her after this. She was supposed to look into something for me.” 

Jughead nodded, “alright. Will it be safe to just leave him here?” He asked, motioning to Sweet Pea who was glowering at the two of them for talking as if he wasn’t sitting right there. 

Lily turned her head back to look ahead at Sweet Pea, “He’ll be asleep for a while. A day or two, give or take. His soul has been down there for a long time. It’ll take time for it to resettle back into his body. Are you ready, Sweet Pea?” She asked, holding out her hands for him to take. 

His large calloused hands grasped hers lightly and they both closed their eyes. Lily was muttering the spell under her breath, barely audible to anyone without supernatural hearing. Jughead didn’t understand Latin so he had no idea what she was saying. 

The energy in the room grew so palpable that it was almost unbearable. Daisy stopped playing with her blocks and stared at her mother, somehow acting as if she knew what she was doing despite being so young. Jughead watched her instead of Lily, more interested in her reaction than what his girlfriend was doing. 

The five white candles surrounding the two suddenly burst into flame as the temperature in the room climbed to an uncomfortable level. Sweat trailed down Lily’s spine as she brought the blackened soul closer and closer. Her grip on Sweet Pea’s hands were tight and borderline painful. The male witch winced as her nails dug into his flesh. 

And then it was over. Sweet Pea’s body went slack and he crumpled forward in a state of unconsciousness. Lily was breathing heavily, feeling dizzy and nauseous all at once. Daisy walked over to her and placed a hand on the side of her face, a faint glow causing the ill sensations to dissipate. 

Lily kissed her on the forehead. “Thanks baby.” She said before looking back at Jughead. “Can you help me get him into the bed?” 

“Did it work?” Jughead asked, blinking at her. “His soul is back?” 

She stood up with his help and rubbed the back of her neck to try and remove the sweat that had collected there. “It’s back but...it’s not in good shape. It’ll take time to heal. He’ll need something I can’t give him.” 

Jughead moved around behind Sweet Pea and hoisted the man up awkwardly. Lily helped the best she could in her weakened state to get him into her bedroom. Once there Daisy walked in with a doll that Lily had never seen before. 

“Daisy, where did you get that?” She asked, looking at the purple haired doll that had some kind of relaxation charm on it, similar to the one she put on the little girl’s stuffed cat. 

“Lavie!” Daisy said as she climbed onto the bed. “Can I nap with daddy?” 

Lily’s brow furrowed, unsure when the demon could have given Daisy a gift but appreciating it all the same. “Of course, just don’t wake him up. He’s very tired.” 

“I know.” Daisy said as she curled up next to her father, the doll between them. 

Jug turned and led Lily out. “If you want to check on Lav, I’ll stay and make sure Daisy is okay.” 

A sigh left the witch’s lips as she collapsed on the couch. “I should rest first.” She admitted. “That took way more out of me than I thought it would. I will check on her in the morning. I’ll even take Daze to visit. They seem to enjoy each other’s company.” 

Jughead laid down on the couch with his head in her lap so she could play with his hair, knowing it was one of her favorite things to do. “So what was she looking into?” He questioned, closing his eyes as her fingers softly threaded through his thick locks. 

“There’s something much bigger going on and I think the four of us are the only ones that can stop it. There’s a book of prophecy she is getting for me. It’ll help us figure a way out of all of this.” Lily said softly, looking down at him with a sad expression that he did not see. Sweet Pea’s soul had been in worse shape than she had imagined it would be. She wasn’t sure what he would be like when he woke up. 

The next day, Lavender finally returned the white witch’s phone call to inform her that the book was on its way to her. When asked how she got it, Lav laughed and answered honestly. This book in particular was an original, hand written, very old text that she found on eBay. It’s authenticity was confirmed through a very intensive set of magnified images. Lily wanted to know the price but Lavender refused to tell her, saying it would probably make her faint. 

It arrived two days later and before Lavender took it to the cottage in the woods, where the father of her unborn child was finally starting to stir, she decided to take a look at the script herself. What could it hurt? Certainly not much. 

_ Most _ of it was muddled garbage that made very little sense after the first few paragraphs which outlined her own conception. She finally got to the part about her ill-fated interaction with Sweet Pea and how her daughter was conceived. It aligned almost perfectly with what had happened but there was one line that made her blood run cold. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest as she reread it dozens of times. There was no possible way this could be true. It _ had _ to be a mistake. There was no way that Sweet Pea was….he was…

She closed the book and resisted the urge to throw it out of her bedroom window. Instead it sat silently by her side as she sat with her face in her hands, wondering what on earth she was going to do about this. It had been a dream to be free of him once this was over. To disappear somewhere with her daughter, never to have to look upon his handsome face again. If what was written was true, then that would be impossible. 

Her phone buzzed and she heard the chirp of a new notification. Lav picked up her phone and saw it was Lily, telling her that it was a good time for her to come over. Sweet Pea was awake and Jughead was on his way. The demon typed back a quick reply that she’d be there in ten. 

She slid off the bed slowly, grabbing the book without much care to its delicate condition and left for the cottage. 

When she arrived she sat in her car for a moment, weighing her options. She needed Lily’s help but she didn’t want Lily to find out the _ truth _. The truth that Lav wished she didn’t know. She saw Lily’s face appear between the parted curtains of the window. Now that she was caught, Lav had no choice but to go inside. 

She exited the car and walked up to the door, Lily opening it before she could even knock. “Did you get it?!” She asked, voice perfectly portraying her excitement. 

Lavender swallowed her anxiety thickly. “Yea. Here.” She handed it over, wishing she had blacked that sentence out or done something to alter it. Maybe if no one else knew, then it wouldn’t be real. It was too late for that. 

“Are you okay? You look pale.” Lily asked as she led the demon inside of her home. Lav chose not to look through the open bedroom door, knowing that Sweet Pea was laying on the bed. She didn’t think she could stomach looking at him right now, the need to vomit growing in the pit of her stomach. 

“Just morning sickness.” She lied. It was three in the afternoon. She was done throwing up for the day. Though morning sickness could be any time of the day, hers typically lasted from early morning to early afternoon. By two she was usually fine enough to go try and collect some food. 

Lily ignored the lie, figuring if Lav wanted to tell her what was really bothering her then she would. Jughead walked through the door a second later and her face lit up with a smile. “Juggie, you’re late.” 

Jughead smiled, rubbing the back of his head. “My dad had to lecture me about bringing stray cats into the house.” He said, giving Lily a knowing look. “Something about his allergies are bothering him.” 

The witch giggled. She often took her feline form when visiting Jughead as it was a safer way for her to travel at night. “Come sit, she brought the book.” She plopped down on the couch and opened it, starting from the beginning. 

“Good luck deciphering half of that crap.” Lav said, choose to sit on the floor. “Where is Daisy?” 

“She’s trying to heal Sweet Pea.” Lily said quietly. “I don’t have the heart to tell her that her kind of magic isn’t what he needs right now.” 

The demon chewed on her lower lip, wanting to ask what the matter was but not wanting to out herself as having any kind of feelings towards him. 

Jughead looked between the two, not really understanding the expression Lavender had on her face. “What kind of magic does he need?” 

“It’s complicated Jug. Souls can only be healed by their soulmates. We don’t know who his is. If we could find them then this could all be over.” Lily said as she dragged her finger down the spine of the book. “Let’s not worry about that now. Let’s try to see if we can figure this out.” 

The three were silent as Lily read the old book aloud. Lav’s teeth drew blood as they dug into her flesh harder and harder. Jughead smelled it and was staring at her, wondering what had her so on edge. 

Lily stopped just before the dreaded part. “Does all of this sound right so far? Has all of this happened already?” She looked at Lavender who was staring at the bedroom doorway, distracted. 

“Lavender?” She probed. “What is going on?” 

“Keep reading.” She mumbled. “You’ll see, just keep reading.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, her gaze sorrowful. 

The witch looked back down at the book and went back to reading. “_The child shall be born of soulless soulmates_. _ Lost in darkness, two empty halves will be bound to destroy one another once the chosen child is lost to the prince of Hell._” She read, stopping abruptly once the sentence had passed her lips. 

A look of realization crossed both Jughead and Lily’s faces as they looked at the demon. Nothing was said for several minutes. The silence was heavy and foreboding. 

Lily set the book aside and stood. She approached the demon and crouched down to her level. “We can change this.” She said, “Prophecy is not written in stone. It’s more of a warning of consequence. We’ve already changed the course by getting Pea his soul back. Once we have yours, then the outcome written will be wrong.” 

“And, if we keep the baby from getting taken to Hell, then that’ll change too.” Jughead added, trying to help ease the worry. 

“I don’t care about my own destruction, that’s more than what I deserve.” Lavender said, her voice soft. “That is not the part bothering me.” 

Lily glanced at Jughead before sighing. “He has his soul back now, things will be different. I won’t say that he won’t hurt you again because...he’s an asshole even with a soul. But he won’t do it on purpose. Just give him a chance.” 

Lavender huffed, crossing her arms. “Why should I? Do you have any idea how much he’s antagonized me since that night?” 

Lily reached out and brushed her hair out of her face. “Yes. I do. This is the man that cheated on me days after I gave birth to his daughter. I understand completely.” 

“And that’s another thing! As soon as I have our child he’ll just be out putting his dick in who knows!” Lavender said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. “I don’t want to be a notch on his stupid bedpost.” 

“Couchpost. He doesn’t have a bed.” Jughead said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Both women shot him a glare and he quickly shut up. 

“He did that to me because we weren’t meant to be. One chance, that’s all I’m asking.” Lily said gently, trying to get her to come to reason. “If you don’t then the world could end and I know you don’t want that.” 

At the reminder of the impending apocalypse, Lavender sighed in defeat. “Fine. But there’s still the issue of Myra.” 

Lily stood up straight again and grinned, “Don’t worry. As soon as Sweet Pea is back on his feet, then we can tackle solving your little enslavement problem. For now, I’m banishing him to your home until this all blows over.” 

“For a white witch, you sure come up with some evil plans” Lav grumbled to her. “Being stuck with him might be _ worse _ than hell on Earth.” 

A devious look crossed Lily’s face, “just throw up next to him. He won’t be able to stand it and he’ll start puking in solidarity. It’s the perfect way to get back at him. He hates it.” 

The demon tried not to laugh, “are you _ sure _ you’re a white witch?” 

“Trust me, I’m sure.” Lily stretched her arms above her head, cracking several vertebrae in her back. “So, who wants to tell him?” 

“Is he actually awake?” Lavender asked, looking back at the doorway to the darkened room. 

Lily smiled knowingly, “Yes. He’s being a baby and won’t get out of bed. But I’m about to kick him out so he’s going to have to leave sometime.” 

Lavender groaned as she stood up from the floor. “You tell him. He’ll just call me a whore or something along those lines and yell until I leave.” 

Lily rolled her eyes as she walked into the bedroom and flicked the light on, earning herself a hiss of anger from Sweet Pea. “Get up, we need money and you’re done laying in bed.” 

Sweet Pea opened his eyes to look at her, Daisy playing on the bed next to him with the same doll as before. This time she was making it kiss her stuffed cat, much to both Lily and Lav’s amusement. 

“And by the way,” Lily added, turning to walk out of the room, “I’m kicking you out. You have a week.” 

“You’re _ what?!” _He shouted as both women left the room, only one stealing a glance back at him before disappearing from view.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment, kudos, subscribe, or [leave a tip](https://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)! Thank you for everyone who has left me a little something so far! It's highly appreciated!


	9. Soul Bound II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this took so long to update. I got swept up in finishing Mercy Killing and writing the first chapter of the sequel that I didn't have time to get to this as soon as I would have liked. My productivity had tanked as my depression worsens due to isolation. Thank you everyone for you kind comments, they mean so much to me!
> 
> Chapter Warnings: smut, choking, hair pulling, some dirty talk.

The issue with the time limit that Lily put on Sweet Pea’s eviction, was that they needed to be rid of Myra before his time was up. If Lily wanted to force her ex into the demon’s home, then she would need to make it safe for him first. Myra would more than likely kill him upon realizing that he had moved in. It simply wasn’t possible to do this out of order and everyone remained uninjured. 

But, unbeknownst to Lavender, Lily had already accounted for that in her timetable. Today was the fifth day after Lav had given her the book, and today was the day that she was going to free the hybrid’s soul from Myra’s grasp. All she had to do was locate the demon princess. 

Naturally, she had a plan for that too. On the last full moon, she had taken samples of the vargulf’s blood from inside of Jughead’s mouth. With it she was going to use a foolproof locating spell to find his whereabouts. 

The one thing she didn’t expect was the fight Jughead and Lavender would have that would result in them not speaking to one another. Lavender had killed the second in command of The Red Circle. And while his body had not been (and never would be) found, Archie had been on a rampage since Reggie's disappearance to find him. Jughead was  _ positive  _ that he was going to retaliate at any moment. The redhead was a ticking time bomb and Lav had essentially made him impossible to diffuse. 

Lavender had a plan for that too, not that she had told Jughead any of this because, again, they were not on speaking terms. Lily had opted to leave Jughead out of this process, figuring that he would hinder them this once. All she truly needed for this particular part were Lavender and Sweet Pea.

The two witches arrived at the demon’s house and knocked on the door. They heard a distant, very ill sounding voice telling them to come in. After a quick search, Lily found her friend in the bathroom with her head laying on the toilet seat. “I think I’m dying.” Lavender said pitifully and Lily tried not to crack a smile. 

“I told you, you needed to drink the tea two times a day or you wouldn’t be able to leave the bathroom floor.” Lily said, sounding more motherly than upset. “Let me go make you some, extra strength. We have work to do.” 

Lavender groaned at the thought of having to leave her safe haven within the master bathroom. Lily left to go to her kitchen and fix her some of the magic tea she had made. Sweet Pea, who was feeling somewhat awkward now that he actually had a conscience again, stood off to the side. “How is she?” 

“Puking her guts out.” Lily said calmly as she started heating water with the use of a simple spell. “You know, like all women do their first trimester. You better not go back there or you’ll be joining her.” 

Sweet Pea made a face that was some cross between annoyance and a pout. He had been a sympathy puker since he was a kid. He had always felt like it was a curse. “Are you really making me move in here in two days?” 

Lily gave him a stern look. “She’s pregnant with your child. The least you could do is help protect her from the demon trying to take the baby. It’s not like she asked for this.” 

“I didn’t ask for it either.” Sweet Pea said angrily. “It’s not like I wanted another one any time soon.” 

“Well, you’re getting one. So man up.” Lily said as she put in just the right amount of sugar and honey. Sweet Pea was yet to be informed that him and Lavender were soulmates. The succubus had insisted that she would tell him when the timing was right, however Lily was starting to think that that time would never come. Hopefully, forcing them to live together would make it obvious to the dark witch eventually. 

Once the tea was done brewing, she took it to Lavender who was currently throwing up for the fourth time that morning. “Do you even eat food?” Lily asked curiously, “what do you have to throw up?” 

“I’m half human, Lily. Of course I eat food. Or I would if it didn’t all smell so goddamn awful.” She took the tea and took a sip. After swallowing, she sighed with relief. “That hits the spot.” 

Lily smiled warmly. “Two cups a day and it won’t be nearly this bad. I promise. When Sweet Pea moves in, he can make it for you.” 

Lav grumbled, “does he have to?” 

“His soul needs to be healed and you’re the only one that can do that, Lavender. Your soul will no doubt need it too once I get it back today. You will not understand how truly powerful sex is until you have it with him again once you do. The three of us will be unstoppable.” Lily said in a tone that Lav knew not to question. Of course she was right, and deep down Lav knew that things had to come to a head sooner rather than later. 

After about fifteen minutes, the tea began to settle her stomach enough for her to stand. “Are we doing this now?” 

Lily smiled, leading her into the bedroom, “yes. We’re doing it now. The sooner you get it back, the better. We’ll be that much further from the written prophecy. Do you need help getting dressed or anything?” 

Lav flashed her a sly look, “you know, most people buy me a drink first before trying to get me naked.”She wiggled her eyebrows at her playfully and Lily smacked her on the arm. 

“I always forget that you’re perpetually horny.” Lily said, snorting back a laugh. “Hurry up, our baby daddy is waiting on us.” 

The demon groaned as she slowly got dressed in a fitted t-shirt and skinny jeans. She threw her long purple hair up into a messy bun before brushing her teeth. Once finished she rejoined the witches in the living room, purposefully avoiding Sweet Pea’s gaze. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Lily had cast the spell an hour before this, knowing that the vargulf was much too sick to move. In the event that he  _ had _ changed locations, she had more blood to redo the spell. Although she didn’t think that would be at all necessary. Her intuition was much sharper now that she was with Jughead. It was amazing the kind of power soulmate sex magic could give you. She wished Lavender understood that, because with the added power of the baby inside of her then she could potentially be much stronger than her captor. 

Kurtz had been sleeping in a run down apartment complex on the other side of the Southside. Using her powers of seduction, Lavender was able to get the exact apartment number from the lobby attendant. She found it a little too easy to get him to submit to her will, taking any kind of fun that she may have had out of it. 

Her display with the small man made Sweet Pea on edge, and he had no idea why he cared. It wasn’t as if she was  _ actually _ interested in this mortal loser. When she rejoined them, smirk on her plump lips, she finally looked at him. He held her gaze and they were almost pulled together by some magnetic force of attraction. Lily walked between them, breaking the moment before someone ripped someone else’s clothes off. She had no idea how she didn’t see the connection between them before, but since Sweet Pea’s soul was back in place it was getting more and more obvious. 

Lav told Lily that he was in apartment 66 and she led them to the elevator to the sixth floor. Once there they made their way down the dirty hallway to the sixth apartment. Written in red beside the second 6 was a third, so that the numbers read 666. Lily didn’t refrain from rolling her eyes. 

“Your turn.” She said to Sweet Pea as motioned for them to give him some space. Both women stepped back a few paces and he easily broke down the door. Lily gave him a deadpan stare, “I meant pick the lock. You’re such a brute.” 

Sweet Pea shrugged before walking into the room, “it smells like rotten asshole in here.” He said, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth and nose. 

Lily and Lav looked at each other with looks of disgust. “It’s Kurtz. Try having him in your bathtub after running around in the rain. As if I already didn’t have enough excuse to vomit.” Lav said, trying to will her nausea away. 

Lily shook her head as she located the broken boy laying on a near bare mattress on the floor of the only bedroom. The soulmates were a step behind her. The white witch glanced at Lav, “call her here.” She instructed. 

Lav nodded and closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer to Myra to bring her in. A split second later, Myra appeared. “Wha-” She stopped upon the sight of the two witches. “What are you two doing here?  _ Shanna _ , I told you that you were not to be around them anymore.” 

Myra moved, as if to attack her slave on the spot, however Sweet Pea stepped in front of her. His arms were crossed and there was a murderous look upon his face. Clearly she’d have to go through him, not that he was nearly as big of an obstacle as he thought he was. 

“Myra.” Lily snapped, her voice sounding commanding. “We’re here to make a deal.” 

The demoness turned, looking at the small witch with contempt. “What deal would I make with a mortal?” 

She motioned towards Kurtz. His unconscious body was eerily close to death. “I can heal him. I can _save_ him. All you have to do is one thing for me in return.” 

Myra’s eyes flitted between her lover and her mortal enemy. She knew the only way to heal him was through white magic. White magic with Lily possessed in abundance. Did she let Kurtz die? Or did she save him and do what the witch asked? 

It was minutes before an answer came. “What do you want?” She asked through gritted teeth. Her weakness had been found and there was no way to hide it now. 

Lily shrugged nonchalantly. “Give Lavender her soul and freedom back. That’s it. Do that and I’ll make him healthy and human again.” 

Myra’s jaw nearly dropped at the request. Her fists clenched so hard that her sharp nails tore into the flesh of her palms, blood seeping slowly from between her fingers. “You want me to  _ what _ ?” 

“You heard me.” Lily countered, her gaze unwavering. “Her soul and freedom for Kurtz’s health.” 

“This won’t stop it.” Myra said hotly, knowing that they now possessed one of the few books with the ill fated prophecy inside. “The two of them having their souls back is not enough to stop it. I will have that child, and I will take her to hell to my father, and hell will reign supreme.” 

A bored expression crossed Lily’s face. “That’s fine.” Her cool tone put the demon on edge. Was this some kind of trap? Did she know already how to stop the apocalypse? Or was she bluffing? 

Myra turned once more to Kurtz, who let out a painful wheeze. “Do it. Heal him and I’ll bring it back.” 

“Nuh uh.” Lily replied, shaking her head. “Soul first, healing after.” 

Myra’s skin seemed to turn red with rage. Sweet Pea moved to the side as Myra approached Lavender one more time. She put two fingers onto the succubus’ pulse point, in which the pentacle was engraved. After chanting a few words, Lav felt intense waves of emotion flooding through her. She stumbled back, and she would have fallen had Sweet Pea not caught her. He held her in her arms, as Lav began to feel ice cold. 

“It’s no use.” Myra said, “it’s been in the coldest, darkest parts of hell for two decades. Even soulmate magic won’t heal it.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Lily said as she moved to Kurtz and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead while her palms held his cheeks. It took a fair amount of concentration and energy, but after a powerful pulse of white magic, Kurtz was devoid of the vargulf curse. 

Lily released him from her grasp, standing straight and pretending not to feel faint from the mass use of her power. “This is a one time deal.” Lily said threateningly. “I won’t heal him a second time. You’d be wise not to put another curse on him.” 

Myra simply glared. Sweet Pea picked up Lavender in both arms, her head lulling against his chest sleepily. Lily motioned for them to leave first, in case Myra had some kind of trick up her sleeve. 

Once they were out, Lily had to rest against the wall. Sweet Pea gave her a worried look. “We should have brought Jughead.” 

“Jughead is being stubborn right now. I’ll be okay, just give me a second.” Lily said as she took a few good deep breaths. 

Sweet Pea looked down at the demon in his arms. “What did Myra mean by soulmate magic? I didn’t think demons had soulmates.” 

Lily sighed, “they don’t. But hybrids with human souls do.” She had promised Lavender that she wouldn’t say, however the time felt right. She wasn’t sure when she’d get a chance and Lav was near unconsciousness. “Sweet Pea, there’s a reason it had to be you.” She said cryptically, hoping he’d get it. 

His eyes hardened. “She’s not…” Suddenly a lot of his feelings made sense. The insane attraction, the addictiveness to the sex he had with her, and while he was very pissed off that his soulmate was a succubus of all things, it was also relieving to know that he wasn’t somehow under some kind of spell. His shoulders slumped with defeat. “Then she can fix me.” He added softly. 

Lily smiled, “you can fix each other.” 

When they arrived back at Sunnyside, Lily did not follow them into the house. Instead she bid them farewell and decided to go back to the cottage where Jughead was watching over Daisy. Sweet Pea had asked her repeatedly if she was alright, seeing her sway as she walked as if she were going to fall over at any minute. Lily insisted of course that she was fine and just needed rest, which she would get once she got home. 

In the meantime she told him to stay with Lavender and do some healing when she wakes up, because they were both in desperate need of it. Sweet Pea, unsure how he felt about having sex with Lav after what happened last time, didn’t really want to do any of the ‘healing’ magic she was talking about. Even if this was an entirely different situation. 

Lavender had fallen asleep at some point during their return. Slowly her body heat had returned to her and he was no longer worried about her possibly being hypothermic. Still she was clutched onto his denim vest rather tightly, as if he was going to up and drop her at any moment. 

Once he was inside the house, he took her into the master bedroom and laid her down on the bed. As soon as he pulled away from her though, her eyes opened up lazily. “I’m cold.” She mumbled to him, almost incoherently. Sweet Pea sat down next to her, unsure of what he should do in the moment. 

Lav sat up, rubbing her forehead for a moment before reaching out to touch him. She gently pushed her influence into him, making him turn and give her a confused look. “You didn’t have a soul.” She said simply, knowing what was stopping him. She had been awake enough to hear Lily’s last words to him, her kind suggestion for them to make up. “Make it up to me now.” Her voice became a whisper as she pulled her hand away. 

Sweet Pea slipped off his denim vest and the flannel he had on underneath. Lav sat up and took off her shirt in one fluid motion. “Just, uh, don’t touch my chest. My boobs are really sore right now.” A light blush crossed her fair cheeks as she continued to look up at him sheepishly. He had no idea a demon could conjure up such a look and still be genuine. 

“They’re bigger.” He commented, checking out her breasts. “Perks of pregnancy.” 

A small pout formed on her lips, “Perk? They’re driving me nuts. How am I supposed to get off if you can’t touch them?” 

Sweet Pea couldn’t help but laugh somewhat darkly, “I’ll get you off just fine, trust me.” 

She rolled her eyes at him, taking her bra off and he noticed her nipple piercings were gone. “You’re letting them close?” He had quite liked them, if he were at all honest with himself. Seeing them gone was a little saddening. 

“I’m essentially a shapeshifter. I can make my piercings come and go as I please. They’ll be back once I’m baby free.” Lav answered, catching his disappointment. It was quite amusing to her. 

“So you can turn into anyone?” He asked curiously. 

She shrugged, “anyone in my imagination, sure.” 

He wondered how he could use this to his advantage sometime in the future. Since they were soulmates he foresaw plenty of sex in their lifetime and if she could  _ shapeshift _ then he could practically have sex with anyone he wanted to. The thought was a bit reinvigorating. 

Then, another thought crossed his mind, “so what do you really look like?” He asked, curious. 

Lav laughed a bit then, “I looked like this when I was a human, pretty much. I didn’t have as many piercings and I’m naturally blonde. I just love the color purple.” 

She didn’t waste much more time, tugging her pants off and throwing up off to the side. Sweet Pea’s eyes swept down her legs, enjoying the view as he got rid of his own pants. 

Whenever they were both down to just underwear, Sweet Pea kneeled down between her legs, grabbing both of her thighs with his large hands to pull her down further onto the bed so that she was on her back. Lav let out a small giggle which urged him to go farther. 

He grabbed the elastic of her underwear and slid them down her legs before tossing them to the side. The succubus watched him closely, having not expected him to eat her out. He just didn’t seem the type. 

He kissed up her thighs, alternating between left and right until he reached her labia. His tongue teased the slit between them and Lavender shuddered in his grasp. The tip of his tongue reached her clit and circled in slowly. 

Lav let out a small whimper, unable to stand the anticipation. Sweet Pea was smirking against her skin as he began to suck on the sensitive bundle of nerves. He easily inserted his middle finger into her core, moving it at a languid pace. The demon bit her lip to try and keep herself from squirming. 

Sweet Pea continued the ministrations with his tongue, even biting her clit lightly to tease her. He increased the speed of his finger, curling it inside her to what felt like the perfect angle. 

The faster he moved, the more breathy she became. Whimpering and mewling, her hips eventually jerking until he held them down with his free hand. He was pumping his finger as fast as he possibly could and she wondered how she could feel so much pleasure from just a single digit.

His tongue was lapping at her clit at a furious pace, sucking harder and harder until she hit her peak. Her toes curled almost painfully, her eyes flashing black as her back arched. Lav shook, gasping from the intensity as he licked her clean. 

Already the pieces of her soul felt as if they were beginning to reconnect. It was a dizzying sensation that left her feeling like the room was spinning. She briefly wondered if he was feeling the same. 

The room wasn’t spinning for Sweet Pea, but he was feeling something much more powerful than the intense depression that had been plaguing him. He watched her come down ever so gently from her high and wondered how he was so lucky to get a soulmate as beautiful as she was. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Lav asked after finally regaining her ability to see straight. “It’s weird, stop.” His gaze had been bordering on affectionate and despite being soulmates it was entirely too strange to her after how he had previously treated her. 

Sweet Pea snorted, “you’re such a brat.” He mumbled before kissing her neck. She immediately forgot her discomfort and moaned lightly into his ear. The sound was sinfully harmonious. 

“Don’t you like brats,  _ daddy _ ?” She teased, brushing her hips upward so that his hard clothed cock rubbed against her thigh. He couldn’t help but groan into the kiss against her pulse. Since the brand was gone, it no longer hurt her for him to touch it. 

She reached down and tugged his boxers down as far as she could reach. He lifted up and took them off the rest of the way, parting from her flesh for only a brief moment before returning to leave black and purple bruises across her jugular. 

Her hand delicately wrapped around his shaft, moving up and down gently. He couldn’t help but thrust into her grasp, making her giggle in response. “You don’t have to be so gentle.” She coaxed, “I know that’s not your forte. It’s not mine either.” 

Sweet Pea sat up so he could look down at her and gauge whether or not she was telling the truth. “Are you sure?” He asked, knowing that last time he had been much too rough with her and now he wanted to make up for it...even if it made the sex a bit less enjoyable in his opinion. 

She smiled at him assuredly. “Trust me, you won’t hurt me again.” She then yanked him down for a forceful kiss to prove to him that she did not want this to be some boring love making session. That wasn’t what she needed, even if that’s what he thought she did. 

“Then roll over.” He growled at her after breaking the kiss. He lifted off of her enough so she could turn onto her stomach, immediately she pushed her ass up to rub against his erection. He grunted, teasing her by moving his hips in a subtle jerk. 

He pressed his palm between her shoulder blades and forced her upper body down against the mattress, his hand slid down her spine as he sat up on his knees. Once he was up he gave her ass a firm slap hard enough to leave a red hand print. Lav let out a whine at the stinging pain. 

“Keep your legs together.” He ordered as he grabbed his dick and aligned himself up to her pussy, pushing in without much hesitation. Lavender kept her knees together as his hand trailed back up her spine to grab the loose bun on the top of her head and yank it back. 

The pulling of her hair forced her to sit back up, she cursed lightly under her breath at how amazing it felt to be completed by him once more. She could have never imagined how much better the sex would feel with both of their souls now intact with their corporal forms. 

Sweet Pea held onto her hair in one hand while the other gripped her hip. He pulled back to the point where the only part of him within her was the head of his penis, then he snapped his hips roughly into her. The action elicited a loud moan, the force and friction sending thrills up her spine and making her head spin once more with delight. 

He stayed still for another brief moment before doing it again and again, building up speed with each thrust. His hold on her kept her in place so that she couldn’t jerk forward away from him with the force of his thrusts. 

She was moaning more, much louder now than she had been when he was using his mouth to pleasure her. She had been quiet then, almost meek. Now she was definitely unabashed and whatever had held her back before was totally gone. He absolutely adored the noises coming from her, the sounds urging him to go faster and harder. 

Once he reached a good rhythm, he pulled her hair hard enough to bring her into a more upward position. As soon as he could comfortably reach her throat, the hand that had been on her hip grabbed around it, his palm against the front and fingers wrapping almost totally around it. 

He applied pressure slightly, only adding more when he thrust into her. Lavender’s lightheadedness grew and just when she thought she might be completely gone, his grip slackened. Blood surged through her neck and into her brain, flooding her with endorphins. She gasped for breath, “ _ Fuck _ ,” was all she could manage to say before he began nearing her to the edge again. 

His repeatedly making her consciousness bob up and down had her ready to come and somehow he knew this without her having to tell him. He kept his grip loose now as if daring her to struggle against him. “Come on you little whore,” He said in an authoritative tone. “Come all over daddy’s dick. You like getting choked like this, don’t you? Fucking slut.” 

Lav cried out, her eyes deep pools of obsidian as she orgasmed for a second time. She grabbed his wrist, claws digging into him to the point of drawing blood. Sweet Pea moaned at the pain, somehow managing to move his hips faster before releasing his grip on her so he could hold onto her hips again. 

Lav fell forward onto the bed, the only reason her hips and ass stayed up were because he was holding onto him. In minutes he was coming inside of her, filling her core with semen. Sweet Pea breathed heavily, holding the same position until he regained his wits about him. He pulled out and released his hold on her, guiding her hips to lay down on the bed softly. 

He collapsed next to her, arms stretched above his head with his eyes closed. A moment later he felt a small weight on his chest and he knew it was her head. She uncurled herself from the position he had left her in so that her body was flush against his side. Her leg lifted so that their thighs were crossing and her arm lazily flung around his waist. 

“You know Lily is going to make you live here now.” She said, her eyes also closed as she was on the verge of falling asleep. She felt so incredibly full that it was making her drowsy. 

Sweet Pea hummed, “Does that mean I can have sex with you whenever I want?” He asked, his voice obviously hopeful. 

Lav snorted back at him, “No. It means you can have sex with me whenever I want.” 

He couldn’t stop the chuckle from coming out of his mouth, “it’s a deal.” 

Meanwhile in Fox Forest, Lily had arrived at the cottage. She entered, dragging her feet as she forced herself to push forward. Jughead, sensing her exhaustion quickly met her in the entryway, catching her as she started to collapse onto the floor. 

“Lily?” He asked worriedly as he picked her up. “You should have called me, I would have picked you up!” 

Lily let out a small tired sigh. Despite her state, there was a smile on her face. “They can be happy now, Jug. It worked.” 

Jughead sighed as he carried her into her bedroom. “I’m glad it worked, Lils, but you really should have called me. I could have brought Daisy with me. What if you had passed out in the forest? It’s not safe.” 

She didn’t seem to be hearing his lecture though. As he laid her down she grabbed him, pulling him in for a loving kiss. His energy entwined with hers beautifully, her skin practically glowing with the new source of energy. Jughead pulled away lightly. “It was reckless-” 

“Where’s Daisy?” She asked, ignoring his chiding her again. 

“She’s playing in her room.” Jughead said. “I believe the stuffed animals were having some kind of important coven meeting. I didn’t want to disturb her because it sounded serious.” 

Lily couldn’t help but laugh. He was so good to her little girl and it was so refreshing to know that she could trust him with her when she needed to. He was so amazing. “She wants to ride on your back next full moon. I told her no and she cried about it for hours.” 

Jug cocked his head to the side, “she wants a ride? I can do that.” 

“Jug, please, you don’t have to.” Lily said, trying not to giggle at the mental image. “She’ll get over it.” 

He grinned, “it’ll be fun! We can even put a necklace on me to act as reigns and-” 

She silenced him with another kiss. “If that’s what you want to do, my love.” 

The wolf relented to his urge to crawl into bed with her. He laid down and pulled her into his chest so he could bury his face in her light colored hair. “Did you ever figure out what the last bit of the prophecy meant? Light meeting dark to bring balance or whatever?” 

Lily let out a small sigh, “not yet. I’m still working on it.”

He gave her body an affectionate squeeze, “just rest for now. We’ll try to decipher it later.” She let out a contented sound before letting herself succumb to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Finally they're together! And it only took 45k words lmao. As always please leave a kudos, comment, subscribe, or [leave a tip](https://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)!


	10. Wrong Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhh, I'm so sorry this took me four days to write. I feel so terrible but I've been very busy this week. One of my pets needed surgery and another needed a vet visit in which a lot of tests were done (she'll need surgery too, ugh) so I haven't had as much time as I'd like to sit down and write. Hopefully the action of this chapter makes up for it? 
> 
> Warnings: Violence, Torture

A week before the next full moon, Jughead and Lavender finally made amends. Lily had forced the two to sit down and talk out their problems, as everyone was getting along beautifully except for the two of them. Lavender explained to him what her plan was, and he agreed that it would more than likely work. Archie wasn’t particularly smart and didn’t know anything about demon magic or shapeshifters beyond werewolves. So when she proposed that she disguise herself as Reggie, he thought the idea was rather brilliant in and of itself. 

Today was the big day. Seven days until the three would need to perform another protection spell. There was not much room for error. Luckily Lavender had stolen some of Reggie’s clothes before she left his house, having already foreseen herself needing to do this. Sweet Pea had been adamant about going with her, watching her dress into Reggie’s clothes looking like the man himself. It was very strange to see his partner as a man. “You need to let me go with you.” He said for the hundredth time. “It’s not safe.” 

“Sweet Pea,” She said, her voice deep and masculine. “I’m a powerful sex demon. Mortals are of no threat to me.” 

His eyes narrowed, the phrase throwing him back to their first night at the Wyrm when they met. She had said it multiple times. It seemed as if she thought no one was a threat to her and the fact that she was pregnant didn’t change that. “You’re a hybrid with a soul. Your magic isn’t as strong as it used to be.” He argued and watched as she shrugged her now broad shoulders. 

She continued to primp herself in the mirror, “my demon magic is weaker, yes. But my witch magic isn’t. It’s stronger since our souls have bonded. It evens out. Plus I have the baby’s magic on top of that. Just wait here. I can take care of myself.” 

Sweet Pea let out a sigh of defeat, knowing he would be unable to convince her to change her mind. She was stubborn as a fucking bull when she wanted to be. At least the form she had taken was very convincing. “Fine. Call me when you’re done.” 

Lav walked over and kissed him on the cheek. A disgusted look crossed Sweet Pea’s face, making her laugh. “Sorry, habit. I’ll call you, don’t worry.” She turned and left, leaving the house they now shared and getting into a car to go over to Archie Andrews’ house that he had inherited from his father some years ago. 

She parked her car a few blocks away and walked up to the house, hoping that the redhead didn’t see her exit the vehicle. She couldn’t get her hands on Reggie’s beloved car, so she hoped the sight of him walking up without it wouldn’t look too suspicious. 

She rang the doorbell and a few minutes later, Archie opened the door. “Reg?” He asked, his jaw slack with disbelief. “Come in! Dude, where have you been?” 

Lavender walked in, glancing around the house for any signs of imminent danger. There were none that she saw. “You know that chick I helped out last full moon?” 

“Yeah…” Archie said, not following. 

“She needed help getting back to her family in Centerville and I told her I’d help. It was kind of a wild ride and it’s a long story but...there’s a lot of shit going down there and I think I’m going to help her through it. We really connected that night.” Reggie said, plopping down on the couch in the living room. “I’ve never felt this close to another human being before.” 

The redhead stared, his eyes calculating as he scanned over the man on his couch. “And you couldn’t call or text me?” 

“It’s so weird, the whole town has like no cell service.” Reggie said casually. “I think they might need our help more than Riverdale. The killings seemed to have stopped. There’s been no new activity lately, right?” 

Archie’s eyes narrowed, “You would know if you had been around. There hasn’t been a new body, Reg, but there’s been plenty of other signs of foul play. Men disappearing without a trace. I got a tip that there was some...demonic activity going on here. I think that might be even worse than a rabid wolf.” 

Lav stiffened, “demonic activity? Bro, there’s no such thing as demons.” She watched as he pulled out a thin blade, something dripping off the end. The smell was clear as day - myrrh, sweet cinnamon, olive, and a few other scents mixed. It could only be one thing: holy oil. 

“Dude, what do you have that for?” She asked, pretending as if she didn’t understand why Archie was slowly coming towards her with the silver dagger. She tried to mutter a quick spell but found that her magic was not working. It was as if he had warded the house against it. Her heart dropped and terror rose as she stood quickly, ready to dart. Archie was faster, the blade sinking deep into Lavender’s right shoulder. 

Her form shifted back to the one she took more often than not. Her human face, hair purple and eyes black. While oil wasn’t as harmful to her than it might be on a regular demon, it made it impossible for her to heal her own wounds. She needed to get out and fast. 

When she tried to pull away, Archie grabbed her roughly by the arms. “You killed him, didn’t you.” He asked, his voice sounding deadly in her ears. “And you thought I wouldn’t notice a cheap knockoff. You were  _ wrong _ .” 

Lav tried to grab the blade but even the handle burned her skin. She hissed in pain, trying to fight the angry tears that threatened to fall. She willed her magic, her baby’s magic, anything to help her out of this situation. Nothing worked. That’s when she noticed the glowing runes on the walls. Her eyes looked around, wide with terror. Both black magic and demon magic were barred here. The only thing that appeared permitted was white magic and Lav had no actual skill in it. She used her demonic energy to heal herself normally and she couldn’t even tap into that. 

As the demoness screamed out in pain at trying to get the knife out of her, a black cat ran in. She had entered from the doggy door on the backdoor. The cat quickly transformed back into the white witch who pried Lavender from Archie’s hands. 

“A witch?” He asked, his mind reeling. “There’s witches here too?!” 

Lily ignored him as she wrenched out the knife, earning a pained sob from her friend. Lily did her best to soothe her as the front door was kicked in. Archie readied himself, trying to find a nearby weapon. The only thing he could easily grab his hands on was an old brass table lamp. 

Sweet Pea was in the room in an instant, having also felt Lavender’s distress due to their newfound connection. He tried to cast a spell but immediately noticed that his magic wouldn’t work here. 

Archie swung the lamp in the dark witch’s direction, hoping to hit him. Sweet Pea merely grabbed the end, wrenching it from the redhead’s grasp and tossing it behind him without a care. He brought up a large fist and punched the mortal man hard enough to crack both of their bones. 

“Sweet Pea!” Lily called out to him, “We need to get her out, even my magic is being choked here!” 

Sweet Pea abandoned Archie and picked Lavender up in his arms, much like he did when she nearly fainted after getting her soul back. She was on the edge of consciousness, her adrenaline keeping her awake but it wouldn’t hold out much longer if the shock got any worse. 

He darted out of the house, Lily right at his heels as Archie struggled to stand from being hit such a heavy blow. Blood poured from his nose as he reached for a phone to call for backup. 

Once outside, the two witches crammed themselves and their demon’s car. Sweet Pea quickly found her keys and started it up, driving fast to their home in Sunnyside. Lily was in the backseat, doing her best to heal her with magic alone. She knew that she’d need some kind of potion to counteract the oil burns. 

“How is she?” Sweet Pea asked, his voice shaking, “The baby?” 

“The baby is fine,” Lily said, panting as sweat collected on her brow. “I put a white magic protection spell on it weeks ago. The runes didn’t affect it. She’ll only die if her mother dies.” 

“Is she going to die?!” Sweet Pea asked much more frantically as he chanced a look back at them. His girlfriend looked incredibly pale. 

“No, Pea, She’s not going to die. Watch the road!” Lily snapped at him as she pressed against the stab wound. Lav groaned in pain. Sweet Pea pushed the gas pedal down further and the car jerked forward under the increased power. They were back in the trailer park in hardly no time at all. 

Sweet Pea carried Lavender inside. “I need to work on a neutralizer for the burns. Don’t stop. Shanna, don’t go to sleep.” 

“Don’t...call me...that,” She huffed at him between staggered breaths. Sweet Pea had taken to calling her by what had been her human name when he learned it from Myra. It drove her crazy and he knew it. 

He put her on the couch so Lily could continue working as he ran to the room he had set up a makeshift potions lab in. He quickly began to work, going through his ingredients and checking his grimoire for his ratios list. 

Lily’s energy was fading fast. The wound wouldn’t heal fully due to the holy oil. Every time she nearly had it mended, it seemed to rip back open with some kind of magical energy. She had to figure out how to counteract it and fast. She was praying to her matrons for some kind of guidance and praying that Sweet Pea could find a solution quickly. 

Lavender struggled to breathe, her lung kept collapsing and as soon as Lily would heal it, it would just collapse again. She was wheezing, holding onto her stomach as if that would somehow protect her child. How could this have happened? How did Archie  _ know _ ?

Ten minutes later (only it felt like ten hours), Sweet Pea came in with a potion for Lavender to drink. She looked at him, the light in her eyes fading fast as he forced her to sit up and drink. 

Lav nearly threw up at the horrid taste in her mouth. The potion was gritty against her teeth and tongue. When she finished drinking she coughed as hard as she could with one functioning lung. Lily placed her hands back on the demon’s chest and muttered spells under her breath. 

The wound finally remained healed as Lily collapsed onto the floor, feeling as if she may pass out at any moment. Sweet Pea was looking between the two of them, trying to figure out who to help first. In the end he crouched down and pulled Lily against him while brushing hair out of Lavender’s face. “I have to call Jughead.” He told his soulmate, who could only half hear him as she began to drift into the unconscious. “I’ll be right back.” 

Sweet Pea carried Lily to one of the spare bedrooms and laid her down on the bed that Daisy slept on when she stayed over. He took out his phone and quickly called Jughead, bringing him up to speed on what had happened. Jughead told him he’d be over with Daisy as soon as he possibly could. 

Once satisfied with that answer, he checked Lily’s pulse. It was still strong.  _ Good _ , he thought to himself. Healing magic could be dangerous if overused. The user could bring the damage onto themselves if they weren't careful. Luckily it seemed that Lily would be alright with some rest. 

He returned to the living room to pick up his sleeping soulmate to take her into their shared bedroom. He laid her down onto her plush duvet and began to take off the clothing that was soiled in blood so he could try to clean her up and access any permanent damage.

The jeans she was wearing were falling off of her hips due to the difference in sizes. He went ahead and pulled them off as well, noticing she wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath...not that that should have really surprised him. 

He looked over her chest, noticing a now jagged scar over her right breast. He traced it with his finger, the raised line was hot to the touch. Sweet Pea let out a sigh before grabbing her favorite plush blanket and covering her body with it so that she wouldn’t get cold. He didn’t want to risk waking her up by redressing her at the moment. 

His hand traveled to her stomach, hovering over it through the blanket. He could just barely sense the new source of magical energy. Another little girl that he prayed night and day wouldn’t get taken from him. Daisy was his world. He could only imagine how much he’d love her little sister.

Sweet Pea didn’t hear the window in the other room opening. He didn’t notice the shuffling of feet as he was much too concentrated on his new lover and unborn child. The feeling of possibly losing them today distracting him from his duty to protect both women. While he should have been tending to both Lily and Lavender, he focused more on the demon. It wasn’t on purpose, he simply got lost within the depths of his mind when he questioned the safety of Riverdale for the thousandth time that week. 

In fact, he didn’t snap back into reality until Jughead arrived, pounding on the front door. Sweet Pea opened it and took Daisy as she was shoved into his arms. Jughead followed his nose but found what he thought may be true as soon as he pulled up. He couldn’t  _ feel _ her anywhere and her scent trail was decimated by the sudden onslaught of icy sleet outside. 

“Where is she?!” He cried out, panicking as he retraced his steps to go back to Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea looked at him with confusion before going into the room where Lily had been. The bed was empty, the window open. Lily was gone.

“She was right here!” Sweet Pea yelled, setting Daisy down so he could maneuver around easier. “There’s no way she could have gotten out on her own! She was too weak!” 

Jughead stared out the window solemnly. “They took her.” He mumbled, mostly to himself. “The Red Circle has her. Look.” 

Sweet Pea joined him at the window and saw a sloppily painted red circle on the grass, the paint smearing from the new sheet of frozen rain. His frown only deepened. “Fuck, I was right across the hall. How did I not hear them?” 

Jughead wanted to snap at Sweet Pea for just leaving her, but knew that Lavender had been hurt badly. He didn’t blame him for having his attention focused more on his pregnant girlfriend than his ex. Still, it was careless to not have tried to watch both at the same time. “I have to find her. I have to do... _ it _ .” 

“No.” Sweet Pea said firmly. “You can’t change on the wrong moon. You know what you’re risking doing that? You could lose yourself and be stuck. Think about it, Jones. We can use magic to find her.” 

“I’m weak in this body, Sweet Pea!” He shouted back, finally losing his temper. “I can’t fight them off like this! I can as a wolf, I can tear them all apart! Give me the potion, I know you know how to make it! I’ve seen it in your book!” 

“No.” The dark witch repeated himself. “I’m not doing that to you. Lily would murder me if I ever let you do that to yourself. We will find her, we just-” 

“Can Lavie move? Is she still hurt?” Jughead asked, pleading. “She can help, I know she can.” 

“She’s out cold, Jones.” Sweet Pea said, his voice sympathetic. “I can do a locating spell. I just need some of Daisy’s hair and I can do it. She’s got enough Lily in her that it’ll work.” 

The wolf tried to take a deep breath but failed miserably. “Can you do it now?” 

“Yes. Look, Shanna will have to be in bed for at least a few days. We can’t depend on her for this and I can’t leave her. If Myra comes while she’s weak then she could take her soul back or worse. You have to do this, Jones, and you can’t do it by turning.” 

Jughead swallowed down a ball of anxiety that threatened to explode out of him. He nodded his head, not trusting his voice in that particular moment. 

Sweet Pea noticed Daisy had left them and had found her way to Lavender. She had managed to climb on the bed and was sitting next to her, playing with her cat. “Lavie nap time!” She said with a toothy grin. 

He smiled at her and approached, “Daisy, I need to pluck a hair from your head okay? To find mommy. It might hurt.” 

Daisy just shrugged before going back to playing, pretending that the cat was licking Lavender’s shoulder. Sweet Pea shook his head and plucked out one of her hairs as painlessly as possible. The littlest witch didn’t even flinch. 

He went into his workroom, knowing that Daisy would alert him if something happened, and began the spell. It should have been quick and easy. It was one of the simplest ones in the book. As long as you had some DNA or a treasured item, it was foolproof.

Unless there was outside magic that canceled it out. Sweet Pea, cursed, the pendulum swinging circle upon circle over the map of Riverdale. It wasn’t working. Lily was being kept in a place that was strictly stripped of magic. There was no way to locate her this way. It would be impossible. 

He cursed under his breath as Jughead came in, eyes dark as if he already knew the bad news. “It is the only way. I can find her as a wolf. I can  _ save _ her. This one time won’t make me sick. One time won’t hurt…” 

“There’s no guarantee that you’ll even change back.” Sweet Pea warned, the need for the mother of his first born to be found alive and well was quickly outweighing his need to keep Jughead from doing something incredibly stupid. “You could be stuck as a wolf for the rest of your life.” 

“That is the risk I am willing to take.” Jughead growled, he knew all the possibly horrible outcomes. He knew how this could end. However, despite all that, he also knew that his chances of finding and saving Lily were astronomically higher as a wolf than as a human. He was much more attuned to her very essence as a beast. He didn’t need a scent to find her. 

Sweet Pea caved. He stood from his spot on the floor and went to his work table to start the potion. “This shift is going to be the most painful thing you’ve ever experienced.” He said. “Turning back...will be even worse.” 

Even working at the fastest possible pace, it still took him twenty minutes to finish the brew. Jughead paced impatiently the entire time, his mind reeling with all of the possible things Archie and the others could be doing to Lily. She was too weak to use her magic, and even if she could then where she was being held was guarded against it. He didn’t even hesitate when Sweet Pea announced that it was done. He immediately ran to him, took the cup and drank it down in one wolfish gulp….

Lily let out a pained groan as her eyes fluttered open. Wherever she was, it was pitch dark. She attempted to move, only to find that she was tied in place. Her struggling stopped when she felt the cold flat side of a knife press against her throat. “One witch set to burn at midnight.” A voice said, warm breath fanning against her cheek. “One last  _ thing _ to plague Riverdale.” 

She tried to speak but her mouth and throat were far too dry. She noticed a light flicker on and multiple torches began to illuminate the room. Lily’s eyes swept the room, pupils shrinking to adjust to the new light. Her heart stilled in terror as she realized she was surrounded by members of The Red Circle, their leader the one holding the knife to her jugular. “But first, we have to make sure she is of the devil, as my source says.” 

Her brow furrowed, having no idea what he was talking about. Who was his source? There were witches that got their power from worshiping Satan, however she wasn’t one. There was no way to actually test that though, so what was he even proposing that they do to her? 

It started off slow, simple tests of her reflexes and sensitivity to temperature changes and even small amounts of pain. None of her totally normal reactions seemed to pacify the hatred looming in the room. Archie seemed more and more enraged at the end of every test. It didn’t take long for him to resort to violence, hitting her when she didn’t respond in the way he wanted. 

Eventually the waterboarding began. Over and over Lily thought that she might give in to the horrid drowning sensation. She pleaded with them, begged them, cried to them, however it all fell on deaf ears. There was no one on her side in that room. No one that wanted her to see the light of day. She couldn’t use her magic, she couldn’t sense anything outside of the room. 

When there was nothing left for her to say to her captors, she began to scream for Jughead in hopes that he’d somehow be able to hear her, to  _ feel _ her. Maybe...just maybe he could locate her and break her from this nightmare. 

A large black wolf was racing through the ice, crossing the railroad tracks and sprinting as fast as he possibly could. The change had been just as Sweet Pea has said it would be. It hurt so bad that he couldn’t even think of what the return trip would feel like. That was, if he could ever return. He would happily live the rest of his life in this cursed form if it only meant that Lily would be safe. 

He could sense her agony, it pulsed in his mind like a beacon that he immediately honed into. He forced himself to move faster, feeling muscles pull and tendons strain. He didn’t feel the pain,  _ couldn’t _ think about the pain. His needs didn’t matter. All that mattered was getting her home safe. 

He had so many questions as to how this all went wrong. What happened at the Andrews’ house that led to this unfortunately set of events. Sweet Pea had told him the bare minimum, only that Lily had used up too much of her strength and he needed help getting her back to normal. Jughead had sensed her weakness then and knew that he had to come fast. Still, he was not quite fast enough. Archie and his league of human filth had gotten to her first. 

Jughead stopped and howled loudly to signal members of his pack to come to him. He wouldn’t make them turn but he could use the help. Luckily for him, a spry young boxer came to his call. 

Charlie had been out running, and while it seemed ridiculous to be running in this kind of weather, she thought it to be good endurance training. She crossed paths with her future alpha in no time at all. He had already begun to run again when she joined him. 

She didn’t comment on his form, choosing to save it for later. Certainly he already knew of the hazards of changing at a time like this. It must have been for a very good reason. “What’s wrong?” She asked instead, “Is it Lily?” 

Charlie knew all about the soulmates, having learned it all from a certain demon that acted as her friend with benefits. She also knew that Jughead only did irrational things when it came to her. He was not his usually thoughtful self and threw danger to the wind. Case and point was fighting the vargulf on his own without any backup during the last full moon. 

“Yes,” He said and she could only understand him without the use of touch because she the language was embedded deep within her. “The Red Circle has her.” 

The female wolf let out a low growl of detest. No wonder Jughead took the plunge and donned his suit of fur. She’d do the same if they had a hold of her loved one, a vampire by the name of Fangs Fogarty. He was asleep right now otherwise she’d call him in for help too. 

Charlie kept pace with him, not having any issue despite him having four legs to her two. She had an extremely athletic build, having to keep in shape for fights. Still, it would have been nice if she could change too although she wasn’t entirely sure if she could handle the thought of possibly never changing back. But her loyalty to her pack made the uncertainty nearly waiver in her heart. If it had been asked of her, then she would have done it in a heartbeat. 

She asked no more questions. She didn’t need to. She’d fight tooth and nail for Lily just as she would have for Jughead. Her importance to her pack was just as great as his. She had saved all of them once already by protecting the forest. Charlie felt as if it were now her turn to return the favor. 

The two wolves arrived at an abandoned warehouse on the very edge of the Northside. They paused long enough to catch their breaths and formulate an attack. “No offense, Jug, but you don’t have any hands right now.” Charlie said between pants. “Let me break in so you don’t hurt yourself. Then we can divide and conquer. Are you sure she’s in there?” 

“Yes,” He growled lowly. “She is. It’s protected against Magic, she won’t be able to help us.” 

Charlie nodded and jimmied the lock on the door before opening it slowly. The two crept inside, giving silent looks to one another in order to communicate non-verbally. The group was located down in the basement, but they could hear Lily’s cries for help. It took all of Jughead’s will not to go down there without any sort of plan. 

His pack-mate noticed his impatience. “I don’t have claws and teeth, but you know my right hook can knock out a grown human man. I’ll get her out while you fight them off. I think that’s the best way if she’s too weak to move on her own.” 

He let out a huff before nodding. Charlie opened the door on the floor of the first level that led downwards. They hesitated for a split second before Jughead sprang down the stairs, letting out a howl so loud that the windows rattled in their frames. 

There were loud curses and shouts of fright as Jughead attacked without any sort of restraint. Blood filled his mouth as he teeth tore into anyone that came within reach of his jaws. He took out as many as he possibly could, downing one mortal before leaping onto another. 

Charlie made several take a hard seat with one hit of her fist as she made her way to the table that Lily was strapped to. The witch was in a daze, clearly confused about what was happening in the uproar. Charlie untied her, helping her up with an arm around her waist. Lily grabbed onto her shoulder for support. “We’re leaving, Jughead! Hold them off until we’re outside!” 

She heard a strange mixture of bark and growl which was definite affirmative. Charlie dragged Lily up the stairs and outside, the chaos down on the inside of the warehouse growing louder and louder, hitting a crescendo before falling abruptly. Jughead leapt from down below and raced out to meet the two. Charlie had not stopped, she kept moving to try and get Lily as far as she possibly could. She only stopped when Jughead finally joined them. 

“Jug,” Lily said, still breathless from the water being poured intermittently over her face. “What have you done?” 

They heard shouts behind them, and the three knew that there was no time to stand and talk. This would all need to be discussed once they were safe. 

As soon as they crossed the tracks, Jughead let out another howl for help. The sleet had ceased for the time being. Various members of the pack ran to meet him, the first being his father. 

FP Jones picked Lily up so that they could run. While they had a decent lead, it was still poor judgement to not try and create more distance. He ran with her laying uncomfortably in his arms while a few wolves stayed behind, armed with various blunt force objects just in case. Charlie stayed behind with them, ready for more bloodshed. 

They didn’t stop until they were inside of the Jones’ trailer. FP set Lily down on the couch before turning to Jughead, face red with anger. “Boy, what in hell’s name have you done to yourself?!” He roared as Jughead jumped onto the couch to rest his head in Lily’s lap. He let out a low whine, the only answer he could muster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to leave a kudos, comment, subscribe/bookmark, or [leave a tip](http://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)!


	11. A Deal with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me four days to write and I feel so bad about that. I just couldn't concentrate much on this chapter. And then I broke my own heart with the ending??? Sometimes writing be like that. No chapter warnings this time around!

Lavender awoke feeling as if her entire chest cavity were on fire. She huffed as the memories from the previous day flooded her head. How could she have walked into a trap like that? He could have killed her...would Myra have let her just simply die? Then the prophecy couldn’t possibly come to fruition. So then, was she truly ever in mortal danger? Or was this some sort of plot to make her crawl back into servitude? 

“Hey,” A deep voice came from beside her and she turned her head to see a very sleepy Sweet Pea. “How do you feel?” 

“Like I’ve been dipped in gasoline and had a match thrown on me.” She answered honestly, trying to sit up. A bolt of pain shot through her like lightning. “Oh fuck me, that hurts.” She groaned, laying back down in defeat. 

“I should have gone with you.” Sweet Pea muttered as he pulled the blanket away to look over her shoulder. “That’s going to be one nasty scar.” 

Lavender didn’t have the strength to cover it with her shifting magic. “Fucking humans.” She cursed, “That bitch Archie has hell to pay.” 

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, “let me deal with him. You’re on bed rest until you can move without making that face. 

“What face?” Lavender asked as she shifted and grimaced. 

“That one.” He pointed to her as he stood up. “I’m going to go make us breakfast. I’ll get you something for the pain that won’t hurt the baby.” 

She pouted as she laid in bed. “Fine. Jerk.” Sweet Pea shook his head at her as he walked out to take care of Daisy and make food for them. 

Down the street, Lily had slept in Jughead’s bed with his furry form to keep her warm. His little sister Jellybean had helped patch her up, though Lily insisted that she could heal herself once she got her strength back. FP had also had a talk with her about formally joining the pack. He explained that they weren’t exclusive to werewolves. He had just inducted a vampire a week prior and even had a few humans married in. It was all inclusive, though there would always be an alpha wolf to lead. He never foresaw that changing. 

He made sure that Lily knew that being his soulmate meant she would also help lead the pack. There wasn’t much choice otherwise unless he stepped down as heir, which FP absolutely did not want him to do. Lily had been faced with the decision to either do the dance ritual and be inducted or to force Jughead to outcast himself from his own family. In the end, it wasn’t hard to decide. 

“Juggie, we need to get you back to Lav’s.” She mumbled to him as he began to stir from his sleep. “Sweet Pea can help get you back. And I’m worried about her. They know where she lives, so what if they try to attack her there too?” 

“I know, we should have gone back last night.” He murmured telepathically with the use of their physical touch. Something seemed off about him. His words were somehow less coherent. She couldn’t quite put a finger on it exactly, but she knew it had something to do with him turning. 

She got dressed in some clothes she kept in his dresser and walked out with him. His father was sipping coffee at the kitchen table. “Boy, find a way out of this sooner and not later. You need to be out of that form by the rise of the next full moon. Six days, that’s all you got or there’s no going back.” 

Lily hadn’t realized how little time she had. Her face grew more pale as she looked down at the black wolf. He said something to his father that she could not understand as she was not actively touching him. FP let out a disappointed sigh before waving him off. Jughead pushed her with his massive head towards the door, and she took the hint to go. 

They walked to the double-wide, receiving a lot of weary glances from fellow pack members that were neighbors. Word spread like wildfire about what had happened, and many were enamored by the fact that Jughead risked his humanity to save the love of his life and the woman that saved them all last moonrise. Almost all of them felt incredibly indebted to Lily and already accepted her as one of their own. She wouldn’t have any trouble in pairing with their alpha as the majority were pleased at the thought of her helping lead them. 

Lily felt awkward to be the center of their attention. She hadn’t realized how important of a role she had begun to play in all of their lives. Jughead didn’t prep her for any of this, mostly because he was oblivious to it all. The only thing he ever seemed to pay attention to was her, which though it was endearing it could also be a little irritating. 

She knocked on the door to the double-wide and Sweet Pea answered it. He let them inside, seeing Jughead still in her beast form and sighed. “Guess it was too much to hope for that he’d change back after rescuing you.” 

“This is your fault.” She said, poking his firm chest. “You gave him that potion. You allowed him to talk you into letting him do this to himself! We have six days to turn him back or he’ll never be human again, Pea!” 

Sweet Pea frowned, “I didn’t have much of a choice. He would have never found you in time had he not turned. The locating spell wasn’t working. The sleet washed your scent away so he had no trail to follow. Don’t think for a second that I wanted for him to have to turn, because I didn’t. I know how much he means to you and I knew the risk it carried. I couldn’t leave Daisy without a mother.” 

Lily deflated, her shoulders slumping as a sad look crossed her face. “Oh…” She murmured, having not known all of the facts of what had occurred the previous evening. 

Daisy ran in, “puppy!” She screamed in the highest pitch she could manage, making all three of them flinch. Jughead crouched down so that she could crawl on top of him to ride him like a horse. She grabbed onto the fur around his neck, “Go! Go!” She chimed as he began to trot around the house as if he were a show pony. 

A look of jealousy crossed Sweet Pea’s face, “I wish I could turn into a wolf.” He grumbled. 

“Sorry, Sweets, you got stuck with the raven.” She said with a smirk before going to check on her best friend. Sweet Pea just groaned in response before going back to cooking. 

Lily walked into the bedroom to see Lavender pouting as she played on her phone. She looked up, “Lily!” She said excitedly, trying to sit up before remembering that it hurt to move around too much. “You look like hell, what happened?” 

“The Red Circle kidnapped me and tortured me...Jughead and Charlie had to save me.” She said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “How do you feel?” 

“Like a crispy shish kabob,” Lav replied as she resumed her pouting. “Sweet Pea was supposed to make me something for the pain, but he must have forgotten.” 

Lily smiled, placing a hand over the scar and feeding a tiny bit of her magic into her. She had recharged a bit last night, not enough to do any major healing but enough to take the pain away. The right side of her chest began to ache dully, the pain transferring into her. “Better?” 

“Yeah, thanks.” The succubus said quietly. “Are you okay? After all that, I mean.” 

The witch frowned, “Sweet Pea gave Jughead a potion to turn in order to find me. He’s stuck...I have to figure out a way to get him back into his human body. But, honestly I don’t know where to even start. It’s not like there’s a library I could go to to figure it out.” 

Lavender, finally able to sit up now that Lily had taken the majority of her pain, sat up in the bed so her back was against the headboard. “I know how.” She said. “But it will be a stupidly hard plan to execute.” 

Lily’s face contorted with confusion, “What? You know how to get him back?” 

“Myra made a potion for Kurtz. In case she needed him to turn back. She probably has some stashed somewhere, I think in that shithole in Greendale we used to stay at. Getting it from her would be the hard part. But, if we do have it then it’ll work. We just need one of his human hairs to activate it.” Lavender explained, “It would be incredibly dangerous to go against her in your state. You can’t use sex magic right now, unless you want to go down that really disturbing road of bestiality-” 

Lily gave her a disgusted look, “That’s not happening.” 

“Then we’ll have to work with what we’ve got.” Lav continued. “And we have to be incredibly careful.” 

“Food’s ready!” Sweet Pea called out. Lily stood and offered a hand of Lavender who took it. 

Lily helped her up, realizing that she had been totally naked under the blanket. She couldn’t help but look her body over. Lavender smirked at her, “Like what you see, little witch?” 

She blushed, letting go of her hand. “Shut up and get dressed.” She turned her back to her and Lavender shrugged as she put on a silk robe and that’s it. 

She put a hand on Lily’s shoulder when she was done. Lily glanced back at her and let out a breath when she realized she was covered. The two girls walked out to join Sweet Pea and the wolf that was Jughead Jones. 

Lavender stared at Jughead and shook her head, “Poor thing.” He simply barked at her in response as he crouched down Daisy could get down and toddle to the table. Lily put her in her booster seat as Sweet Pea put the food on the table. “What about Jug?” Lav asked, seeing he hadn’t made a place for him. 

“He doesn’t have hands, Shanna, what am I supposed to do?” He asked, irritated. “He can have the leftover scraps.” 

Lily narrowed her eyes at him before making her soulmate a plate and setting it on the floor for him to eat. “Sorry, Jug.” She whispered to him and he shrugged the best he could in his current form. She sat down at the table, still giving her ex the evil eye. Sweet Pea simply ignored her. 

“I’m surprised you could get out of bed.” he said to her as he began to eat the scrambled eggs on his plate. “You couldn’t even sit up this morning.” 

“Lily took some of the pain away.” Lav said as she picked at her food, not having much appetite as her nausea kicked in. It hadn’t been quite as bad the past couple days but that was mostly because she had hardly eaten anything. She knew whatever she ate now would be back up in half an hour or less. 

Sweet Pea finally acknowledged Lily again, “you need to stop. You healed her enough yesterday, it’s going to start affecting you.” 

Lily grumbled to herself as she pushed the eggs around on her plate, “I’m fine. She was hurting and needed my help.” 

“And your chest doesn’t hurt at all?” He asked, his anger starting to show. “Because I bet if you took your shirt off, there would be an identical mark there where her scar is.” 

“Just drop it, Sweet Pea, I’m fine.” She snapped at him hard enough for him to back off just a fraction. 

Lavender looked between them, suspicious that this looked more like a lovers quarrel than a friendly fight. “She won’t heal me any more, Pea. I’ll just go hide in my bed the rest of the day.” She pushed her plate away, unable to eat anything and he frowned at her. 

“You need to eat. You’re growing a baby.” He said sternly. 

She rolled her eyes at him, “am I? Is that why the thought of taking a bite of this bacon is making me want to hurl? I would have never guessed.” She stood up. “I’m going back to bed.” She muttered darkly before going back to her room. 

Sweet Pea and Lily looked at each other, not understanding what just happened. Jughead got up from his spot on the floor and went into the bedroom to join Lavender to speak with her. He knew what was going through her head somehow better than they did. Perhaps it was his animal instincts making him more empathetic

He jumped onto her bed, resting his large head on the exposed part of her leg. “They do that sometimes.” He said softly, “They sound like an old married couple. It bothered me the first few times too but it doesn’t mean anything.” 

Lav petted his head slowly as she let out an annoyed grumble. “I’m very hormonal right now and it’s just not helping my natural possessive tendencies. Normally I’m overconfident in what I can make men do. With him, it’s just like...I don’t want to have to control him. I haven’t felt this way since before my soul was taken. I don’t think I like having it back very much.” 

“You will get used to it.” He assured her. “You have a better range of human emotion now. It will take some adjustment.” 

“I don’t want to be a jealous idiot over my soulmate.” She murmured, hoping the other two couldn’t hear her. “But I can’t just turn the emotion off.” 

“You don’t have to turn it off.” Jughead said back, “just rationalize the destructive thoughts you’re having. Soulmates rarely cheat on one another, the sex is too good. The only reason you have sex with other men is because you need to feed off of them.” 

Lavender went silent, not having anything else to say to him. She wasn’t sure what she should do. He had sound advice but it was easier said than done. She  _ knew _ the idea of Sweet Pea going back to Lily was completely ridiculous. It would be unheard of. It was just like there was a worm inside of her ear that just kept whispering terrible things to her. She was powerless against it. She found herself wishing to tear her soul from her physical body and hide it somewhere safe, somewhere where it couldn’t be hurt like this. She felt like such a child sometimes, and then she reminded herself that she died at the age of nineteen. She was, in all honesty, forever a teenager and never a full fledged adult in human terms. 

Jughead lifted his head off of her when he heard Sweet Pea approaching. The warlock entered the room and the wolf hopped off the bed and trotted back into the living room to continue to play with Daisy who had begun to call for him. 

“I made you some tea.” Sweet Pea said, handing her the mug as a peace offering. “It’ll help your stomach and maybe you can eat.” 

Lavender sat up and took the cup with a sigh. “I’m sorry. I can’t really deal with human emotions right now. I haven’t had them in twenty years and they just seem to jumble all together sometimes that it's overwhelming.” 

He took a seat next to her, “Lily told me about your plan. It’s too dangerous for you to go so I’m leaving you here with Jughead and Daisy. Lily and I will find it.” 

She frowned, feeling another pang of jealousy inside her rib cage. “Okay….”

Sweet Pea grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him. A small pout formed on her lips at him doing this. “Stop.” He said in a gentle tone. “I would never do that to you. You know I understand why you have to fuck random men off the street. I don’t care about that because they will never make you feel as good as I do. I don’t want anyone else, I want you.” 

Lavender blinked back the prickling tears. “I’m sorry,” She muttered, “I know that.” 

Sweet Pea kissed her lightly on the lips, then the tip of her nose, and then on the middle of her forehead. This was something he did any time he was being particularly tender with her and it made her heart flutter in her chest. “Drink up and rest. If anything happens, call me and I’ll be here in no time.” 

She nodded her head, forcing a small smile, “Okay, Pea. Be safe.” 

He got up and gave her a proud smirk. “Safe? Doll, I’m powered to the brim with sex magic. Nothing can touch me unless I want it to.” 

Lavender gave him an annoyed look but said nothing else. He kissed her on the lips one last time before turning to leave. “Call me if you need anything. This hopefully won’t take long.” He said, waiting for her sigh of a response before leaving once more. 

She listened to him and Lily gather any supplies they would need before they walked out of the house. She assumed they were using her car since it was the only one at the house. Lily’s Saturn was at the cottage though the walk wasn’t too far. It didn’t really matter, she let Sweet Pea use her car whenever he needed to pick something up that was too big to fit on his bike. 

The familiar engine outside roared to life and she heard the car pull out the gravel driveway and take off down the street. In the other room, Jughead was still entertaining Daisy by being her miniature pony. He seemed to be having fun too by the sounds of it. The demon let out another sigh as she turned onto her side, her forgotten tea growing cold on the nightstand. She was getting  _ hungry _ , but she knew she wouldn’t be able to leave any time soon lest she wanted to take Jughead’s offer back and feast on his soul instead.

Sweet Pea and Lily drove to Greendale where Lavender stated the concoction they needed may be. Lavender had told them of this particular hide out before and Sweet Pea kept a raven outside of it to keep watch. It reported to him every few days about her comings and goings. He knew from the last report that she hadn’t been there since Lavender got her soul back. Hopefully what they were looking for was still there. 

It took them about an hour and a half. They parked a mile away to avoid detection and once they were closer to the ramshackle building they took to their animal forms. Sweet Pea flew above the black cat on the ground as a raven. They were moving quickly, not wanting to waste any time. 

Sweet Pea’s familiar appeared beside him and the two spoke through a nonverbal language Lily could not understand. It seemed as though Myra still hadn’t returned. He began to doubt their luck. 

He landed on the ground at the edge of the wood to look into the clearing. His raven circled around top to double check the perimeter and Lily sniffed the air to try and gauge if anyone was nearby. When nothing turned up, they returned to their human bodies. 

“What if it’s not here?” Lily asked, worried. “What if she destroyed it when I healed him?” 

“Don’t freak out before we even go inside.” He said back almost apathetically. “She probably left it here with the rest of her things.” 

Sweet Pea led the way, opting to go first in case it was a trap. Lily reluctantly followed behind him, a bad feeling arising from the bottom of her stomach. Something didn’t feel quite right but she couldn’t quite get a grasp of what her senses were trying to tell her. 

He was able to break down the door with relative ease and step inside. It was quiet, the sunlight filtering through the dirty windows illuminated the cloud of dust that the dark witch had just unsettled. He held back a sneeze as he inspected further. When nothing stirred he motioned for Lily to come in. 

The two searched the small house, checking every crack and crevice. Nothing was there. No clothes, no books, no equipment of any kind. The entire place was barren of any signs of life. Outside, Sweet Pea’s familiar let out a low croak of warning. They stopped in their places, glancing at one another before quickly joining hands as a loud pop rebounded off the crumbling walls. 

“Looking for this?” A sickly sweet voice asked as a curtain of smoke and dust cleared. Myra appeared when it settled to the floor holding a glass mason jar in her hand full of a viscous green liquid. Her eyes scanned over the two of them, “Oh my, what do we have here? Old lovers entwined once more. How will my little succubus feel if she were to find out.” 

They dropped their grasp on one another. It wasn’t as it had appeared to be. Sweet Pea had just fed in as much of his magic as he could spare into her in order for her to be able to cast protective white magic. His black would be of little use against a demon in terms of defense. He had to be careful with his reserve. 

Lily was trying to formulate some kind of deal she could strike, however nothing came to mind. It was totally blank at the mere thought of being at the demon princess’ mercy. Jughead’s fate was in her hands now and the thought made her want to scream with rage. 

“I’ll give it to you, little witch.” Myra cooed as she stepped closer to them. They stood rigidly, bracing themselves for an attack. “You just have to promise me something in return.” She circled around them, clicking her long fingernail against the glass body of the jar. 

“What do you want, Myra?” Lily asked, regretting the words before they even spilled from her lips. Being indebted to a demon was perhaps the worst possible thing you could do. They played dirty and the odds were never in your favor unless you found a way to outsmart them. Clearly that was not going to happen this go around. 

She stopped once she had made a full circle around the two. “The second the child is free from my little slut’s womb, you are to deliver her to me.” She said, a wicked grin playing upon her face. “If you don’t, then I will do to dear Jughead what I did to Kurtz and this time I’ll make the curse unbreakable. No potion, no amount of white magic, no lunar phenomenon will change him back. He will remain that sad mangy little dog for the rest of his life.” 

Sweet Pea’s teeth clenched together so hard that pain rattled his jaw. Lily was looking at him, wondering if it was even okay for her to bargain away his daughter in such a way. His hands were balled into fists, knuckles white with tension. The demon wanted his child and there seemed to be no way around it. If he made this deal then he would break his own mate’s heart. He had no idea how she would react. 

Lily’s eyes moved back to Myra who was still clicking the glass. “Time’s running out, Lilian. You only have six more days. Who knows if you’ll be able to find me again in time. The deal is only on the table for this moment, if I leave here today without a decision then it’ll be gone forever. And don’t worry, you won’t be able to wiggle your way out of payment. I will have that child one way or another. At least this way your lover doesn’t go mad.” 

“It’s a deal.” Lily said, waving her hand at Sweet Pea to silence him with her magic. “You can have her the moment the cord is cut. If this potion doesn’t work then the deal is off. If something goes wrong with his change then it’s off. If he is anything less than healthy then its-” 

“Off.” Myra finished for her, rolling her eyes. “It will work. Have a little faith in me, would you?” She asked, her disappointing tone nothing but a ruse. “One strand of his human hair added, let it sit for thirty seconds and stir. Every drop down that canine throat of his and it’ll be done. He’ll return to what nature intended.” 

The demoness handed the jar to Lily who grasped it tightly in her hands, afraid that it would disappear she didn’t. It felt oddly light in her hands, as if she had expected it to weigh twice as much. Myra disappeared with a cruel grin and silence surrounded them. 

Lily undid her spell on Sweet Pea and her heart hurt enough for the both of them. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes, angry hot saline that didn’t dare to fall down his face. “What have you done?” He asked, his voice so dangerously low that she took a few steps back. Fear raced through her at the lethal glare on his face before she could say anything he turned back into a raven and flew out the open door. 

Lily arrived back at the trailer park ninety minutes later. After getting a hair from his comb within his room, she walked into the double-wide with the necessary ingredients. She found that Daisy was taking a nap on the couch while Jughead was pacing between the living room and Lavender’s room in order to keep an eye on both of them. 

When he saw her, he gave her a quizzical look. She shook her head, not wanting to talk about what had transpired with Sweet Pea. She was worried that if she said his name then he’d suddenly reappear to rip her to shreds with his words. She already hurt too much from the deal she made. She didn’t need to feel any worse. 

She followed Myra’s directions, adding the hair and waiting before stirring it. She poured the mixture into a bowl and sat it down on the linoleum of the kitchen floor so he could drink it. She had to brace herself for what she was about to watch. Jughead had never let her watch him change before and she knew that it was going to be incredibly painful for him. 

Jughead drank it, hesitating after the first sip before greedily drinking it up. It tasted leagues better than the potion to make him shift into a wolf. It was sweet like berries and citrus with some sour notes hidden somewhere in the aftertaste. He licked the bowl clean. 

Lily watched as he back arched painfully, bones snapping and reforming. His mouth opened wide, impossibly wide. His lower jaw unhinged and two human hands were forced out from his throat. More cracking, more breaking, more sounds of pain as he used his freed hands to rip the fur from his body to make the mouth large enough for his human form to shoulder through. 

It was actually a strange mix of horrifying and fascinating. Watching the eyes, teeth, and claws of the wolf body fall and decay. When finished, Jughead lay curled up on the floor totally naked in a puddle of deflated fur. He was breathing heavily, red faced from the physical strain and the tears of pain that had fallen. 

Lily knew she couldn’t take his pain away. Not after having used so much healing magic the past two days. She crouched down to pull his shaking body into her arms in order to hold him lovingly. “Jug…” She whispered, her voice riddled with distraught. “I’ve done something terrible. Sweet Pea and Lavender are never going to forgive me.” 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe as his mind was still spinning from the transformation. He looked up at her and was pained by the expression on her face. “What did you do?” He managed to gasp between staccato intakes of air. 

“I had to make a deal with Myra, she was waiting for us.” Lily said. “I had to agree to give her the baby in order to save you. I wouldn’t let Sweet Pea speak up and ruin my chance of saving you. It was so stupidly selfish but I couldn’t bear the thought of you being driven mad by the moon.

Lavender walked out, having been woken up from her nap and feeling ever the more hungry. Her drive for a soul was getting worse but she worried about leaving without Sweet Pea there to protect her. Upon seeing the two on the floor, she let out a sigh of relief. “Good you got it. I need to feed, where is Pea?” 

Lily chewed on her lip nervously, not knowing what to tell her. “He took off without me. I’m not sure where he is. I can locate him for you.” 

She frowned, not understanding or liking what may have happened between them. Her jealousy spiking out of nowhere. “Why would he do that?” 

“Lavie, listen.” Lily stood as Jughead sat up on his own. “Myra had the potion, she wouldn’t give it to us without a deal.” 

Lavender’s brow furrowed, a sinking feeling growing within her stomach. “What kind of deal?” 

Lily was about to break down, knowing that she was about to lose the woman who had quickly become her best friend. “The baby...the baby for the potion...I’m so sorry, Lavender, I had no choice-” 

The hybrid’s eyes flashed black, the sclera no longer present. “Get out of my house.” She seethed angrily as an unknown force whipped her hair around her. “And don’t you  _ ever _ come back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a kudos, comment, subscribe/bookmark, or [Leave a Tip](http://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)! You can also follow me on [tumblr](http://theangriestpea.tumblr.com) for graphics, updates, playlists, and more!


	12. The Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took SO LONG for me to write. i was just very stuck for the longest time. But now I think I've got some good ideas for the future of this fic! I will likely be updating this series once a month from here on out as I am going back to work and will not have as much time to write. Apologies for that in advance! I wrote so much during the last three months though that the break will be a little nice. 
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Very minor character death, kidnapping??, mentions of forced prostitution/sex slavery.

“I’m not going to let it happen, Shanna.” Sweet Pea said as him and his soulmate argued for the dozenth time. Lavender was convinced that he’d keep his loyalty with his coven and not with her. That he’d willingly give up their child to honor the deal that Lily had made. 

Sweet Pea had no intention of doing anything of the sort. While, yes, he had once aligned himself fiercely with Lily and that witches were more powerful together, she had spurned him too greatly this time. He loved Daisy with every fiber of his being and he fully intended on loving his second daughter with the exact same ferocity. As of now there was no one who he was more devoted to than the hybrid, but he was getting increasingly aggravated by her insinuation that he wasn’t. 

Lavender was quiet, hand on her stomach as she continued to fear the worse. She trusted Sweet Pea, of course she did, however there was just this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that he was going to betray her. That she needed to get out while she could. That keeping herself rooted in Riverdale was a grave mistake especially now that The Red Circle had put a target on her back. 

Feeding was becoming more and more dangerous. While she could disguise her identity with ease, disposing of bodies without the help of the Jones pack was becoming difficult. Before she never spent enough time in one place to really bother with the cover-up. She hadn’t realized when she decided to stay that life would keep throwing curve-balls. Her only saving grace was that Riverdale was the murder capital of the world. People died all the time under suspicious circumstances. Unfortunately the supernatural were the ones always blamed for the inexplicable deaths. 

The more she showed, the more difficult it would be. She could only alter herself, she couldn’t alter the child within her. Whatever form she took would be showing just as much as she was, and while at eight weeks that wasn’t much it wouldn’t stay that way for much longer. 

Sweet Pea parted the blinds with his fingers to peer outside. He had been expecting Lily and Jughead to show up all day. That night there would be a full moon. In order to keep the pack safe, they would need both Sweet Pea and Lavender to cast a spell strong enough to cover the entire. Lily was stronger now, sure, but not strong enough yet to do it all on her own. 

Lavender was not on the side of helping. She thought the forest should just  _ burn _ . Along with everyone else inside of it. Sweet Pea, on the other hand, feared for the safety of his first born. While he knew that Lily would protect her with her life, he still didn’t like the idea of her life being in danger in the first place.

And though Lavender adored Daisy and didn’t want any harm to come to her, she was fiercely upset with Lily too much at the moment to even want to see her face. Sweet Pea was missing his daughter more now than ever. He hadn’t seen her since the pact because Lily had taken her and they currently weren’t on speaking terms. He knew he’d have to break down eventually and call her or else risk ruining the relationship he had with Daisy. 

“She threw our child away, Pea, why do we need to help her protect the forest?” Lavender asked, becoming increasingly frustrated with him. “I just don’t understand why you still want to cater to someone who was going to just give away your child.” 

“It’s deeper than that, and you know it.” Sweet Pea said, his own aggravation starting to show. “They’ll come here too. They may take you next time instead of Lily.” 

The demoness frowned. “You know that Myra would not let any harm come with this child. Not when she is so important to her.” Lav responded. “If they did take me, then they wouldn’t kill me. They’d let me live out the rest of my pregnancy at least.” 

“And then what?” He snapped back, “They take her and kill you when you’re weak from giving birth? Then I lose both of you.” He wish she could understand how her carelessness was hurting him just as much as Lily’s stupid pact did. 

Lav was quiet. She hadn’t quite thought that far ahead. Him being right for once did not make her feel any better about what he was asking of her. “Then we run away. We go somewhere else entirely.” 

“And leave Daisy?” Sweet Pea asked, his tone turning harsh. “I’m not going to do that, she’s my daughter.” 

She let out a frustrated sigh, clearly nothing she was going to come up with was going to satisfy him. The only path he saw was helping Lily which Lavender absolutely was  _ not _ going to do. “Then you help her, Sweet Pea. You two can do it by yourselves. I need to go feed anyway.” She got up and went into their bedroom to get ready to go out as the witch fumed with fury in the living room still. He grabbed his keys and went to take his bike to the cottage. 

When he arrived at his old home, he noticed the wind seemed to be picking up already. He figured Lily was working on conjuring another storm. Rain allowed for the hardiest of protection spells. It was easier to transmute magic through water rather than through air. The polar properties made it the best particularly for barrier spells. It would rain again tonight, he was sure of it. 

He didn’t knock, just entered through the door and slammed it behind him. “Daddy!” He heard his little girl squeal as she ran to greet him, clinging to his leg tightly. He couldn’t help the soft smile that spread across his features as he bent down to pick her up. 

Jughead approached him cautiously. “I wasn’t sure if you’d come.” He murmured, not wanting to feel the witch’s wrath. It was harder to contain his own visceral emotions so close to the full moon. “She’s already set up.” 

Sweet Pea nodded his head silently as he walked into the living room. He saw there were places set for three. “She’s not coming.” He said as Daisy babbled on in his arms in some unknown language. 

A hurt look crossed Lily’s face. She had hoped to try and patch things up with her friend, maybe make some kind of peace offering. However, she should have known better. If someone had bartered with Daisy, then she’d be on a warpath too. What she did was unfair, but she had been backed into a corner. What was she supposed to do? Really? 

“I’m sorry,” She said softly, not sure what else to really say. Her best friend wouldn’t even look at her. He simply stared at the middle of the sigil on the floor. Sweet Pea knew he’d have to forgive her eventually, for Daisy’s sake, but right now he just wasn’t ready to take that step. 

“I know.” Was all he said back, unable to articulate through his anger towards not only Lily but also towards Lavender. She was acting so selfishly but he could not get through to her no matter what. She was hell bent on doing things her own way, including how she gathered souls. He found spell work he could do to make something close to what Myra had made. It wouldn’t be as powerful and he wouldn’t use innocent souls, but it would be better than her risking her life going out every night. 

She couldn’t give up the hunt. Not yet, it seemed. She was determined to do it without help, saying that it would be a waste of his magic. That he needed to reserve it in case of an attack. His reserves were filled to the brim now that they were together, now that their  _ souls _ were together. He didn’t need to save anything when all he needed to refill them was to fuck her. 

But she insisted  _ over _ and  _ over _ that Myra wouldn’t let anything happen to her. That Myra would protect her. That she didn’t have to worry. But where the hell was Myra when she was stabbed? When she almost died before Lily could save her? If she was so great, then why did they bother releasing her soul in the first place?!

Sweet Pea set Daisy down as he got into place, taking a seat on a small cushion. It was going to be a long night.

Lavender was on the Northside, looking like a pretty little redhead with nowhere to go. She walked into a bar and ordered a virgin drink, something that looked as though it could pass for alcoholic. The hungrier she was, the less control she had over her influence. The bar seemed to be flooded with men. Men that all seemed to want a piece of  _ her _ . 

They offered to buy her drinks, offered phone numbers and pick-up lines. However, none seemed to quite suit her fancy. At least, no single one. She needed more tonight. One soul just simply wouldn’t do. She was growing a child, after all. 

She settled on two men that were somehow linked with The Red Circle. One would only call himself Moose and the other was a rather smooth talking fuck-boy named Chuck. While neither were really her type,  _ jocks _ , she figured that beggars simply couldn’t be choosers. 

They took her to a nearby pay-per-hour motel where Chuck graciously paid for a room. For once in her life, Lavender had no desire to have sex. Whether it was from the sadness of losing her friend or the intense love she felt for Sweet Pea, she wasn’t sure. The only thing that kept pressing her forward was the simple demonic drive to feed. Maybe she should have let Sweet Pea try that spell after all...Maybe she could be at home with a cup of tea in bed instead of in this bug infested room. 

But the stars and moon were just right tonight, Lav could feel it perfectly in her soul. She wouldn’t need to bed these two. She could force out their souls through sheer will, and while that wasn’t nearly as fun it was just as effective. 

Lavender smiled at the two, grabbing each by the wrist before letting her eyes fade to black. They two instantly attempted to pull from her, but were unable to break free from her grip. Lavender reached out with her energy and forcibly yanked their souls away from their mortal tether, taking them into herself through their skin-to-skin contact. 

While the two did not die from the soul removal, they did fall unconscious from the force of it. Lavender pondered whether or not to kill them. True, they were outlying members of The Red Circle, however they were in no positions of power. Though, she figured two less meatheads to carry torches and pitchforks would be better overall. 

She slipped a pocket knife out from the inside of her purse and slid it open. In a quick, sweeping motion, she slit the throats of both men before painting a message on the nicotine stained wall. If Archie Andrews wanted a war. Then he’d have a war. 

As she left the motel, having carefully cleaned her hands of blood, she noticed that the air seemed... _ different.  _ There was a kind of static electricity about it that she couldn’t quite pinpoint. True, she knew the witches would conjure a storm to protect the southside with, however she was north of the tracks. It shouldn’t be able to reach this far. There would be no reason for her to sense magical energy on the Northside. Not when magic was strictly prohibited here. 

She knew she needed to get home fast. While she had taken a new face, somehow Archie had seen through her last time. If she ran into him then he may be able to do it again. While she was sure Myra would somehow keep the minimum protections around the child, that didn’t stop her from letting the human stab her the other week. 

The demon princess needed the apocalypse to happen, and for that she needed Lavender. In theory she could always have another child if she were to lose this one ( _ Satan forbid _ ), she herself could not be replaced. And hybrids weren’t a common occurrence. 

Lavender just had the sinking feeling that she wasn’t as safe as she thought she was. It suddenly occurred to her that there was nothing stopping Myra from just taking what she wanted. Whisking her off to hell and forcing her to sit alone in a cell, force fed innocent souls, until she gave birth. It wasn’t as if anyone could rescue her there. Taking a physical being out of the realm that was the underworld was virtually impossible for anyone besides a high ranking demon. 

The intensity of the air intensified and Lavender felt her senses go into overdrive. Every small change of environment was making her jump. As she attempted to make her way back to her home, she noticed that the atmosphere seemed to get more and more dense. It was becoming harder to breathe and storm clouds completely blocked out the setting sun. 

Crackles of energy were starting to surround her, tiny flecks of light that acted as a window into another dimension. A dimension that only her soul seemed to recognize. She fought to avoid them. No one else around her seemed to even see it. The rifts became more and more prominent until the fabric of reality appeared to tear right before her eyes and static overwhelmed her, shooting through her body while she was plunged into darkness. 

Everything went cold and black. She couldn’t even see her breath condense in front of her face as every source of light disappeared until a small blue flame budded and blossomed to her left. Once it was bright enough, her eyes adjusted and Lavender found herself in a freezing jail cell with solid metal walls. 

_ An illusion _ ? Lavender wondered to herself as she dared to touch the seamless wall that the torch appeared to be attached to. It didn’t feel like magic. It felt familiar somehow in some way. Something was chilling about this place. Not just the lower temperature but just the heaviness that seemed around it. 

“Welcome home,  _ Shoshanna _ .” 

Miles away, deep within Fox Forrest, Sweet Pea’s concentration suddenly broke as he felt something ethereal being ripped away from him. The air was knocked from his chest as the knowledge of what this feeling  _ meant _ swept over him. 

A cry erupted from him as he stood, unable to stop the tears that flooded his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. She was gone. Completely and totally gone. Their bond was completely broken and he no longer felt any connection to the love of his life. 

Lily could feel a fraction of his pain as terror struck her deeply. She gasped for air, wishing that Jughead were here to help them. Sweet Pea’s pain was so incredible that his magical energy totally stunted. The spell was broken and the forest was no longer a safe haven. 

“Sweet Pea!” She yelped, attempting to bring him out of whatever personal hell he had been sent into at the sudden loss of his mate. “We have to protect the forest! For Daisy!” She cried, trying to get through to him in some way. 

But all Sweet Pea could think about was his unborn daughter. The little girl that never even made it out. She was gone just as Lavender was and his fractioning mind couldn’t think of a way to bring either of them out. The worst came over him, the sheer dread that they were dead. If he could find them, maybe he could resurrect them. Maybe he could give his soul for him. Maybe-

Lily attempted to regain her strength as she invoked the spell one more time. To cover the entire forest, she had to spread herself incredibly thin. It wasn’t nearly as strong as she needed it to be, but it was  _ something _ . She needed him more than ever but there was a phenomenon that deeply depressed witches lost their connection to their magic. It was possible that he couldn’t help her. 

Rage filled the witch as he punched anything that got into his way, trashing the living room as Lily continued to work. He screamed to his patrons, begging for them to bring her back or to take him instead. Anything to not feel the way he was currently feeling. 

Daisy hid under her bed, afraid of the tornado that was currently her father. She whimpered as she curled tightly into a ball, trying her best to make herself invisible so as to not be hurt even by accident. 

Lily was pulled between trying to calm the bull and trying to save the forest. Unfortunately her loyalty laid fully with her daughter as she dropped what she was doing. She sprung up from her place on the floor and grabbed Sweet Pea by the arm, forcing her white magic into him in an attempt to calm him. 

His incoherent screaming ceased as she brought him back to reality. The reality that was just too painful for him to bear in the moment. “She wouldn’t kill her,” Lily said in an attempt to lessen his pain. “She’s not dead, you know that. She’s just hidden somewhere from us.” 

He furiously wiped his tears and snot away, not wanting anyone to see him in such a disastrous state. “I shouldn’t have let her go alone.” He said through heavy puffs of air. “I should have followed after her like I always do. Or make her come here. Oh god, why didn’t I-” 

“Pea,” Lily said, forcing more magic into him. “You were trying to protect Daisy and me, it’ll be okay. We’ll get her back as soon as we can locate her, okay? Myra needs that baby more than anything in the entire world and the only one that can bring it to term is Lavender. She would get nothing if she killed her.” 

Sweet Pea stared at her, “what if she thinks I chose you over her?” He asked, beginning to feel numb from his loss. “She will hate me.” 

“She will not think that.” Lily consoled. “She will know that you needed to protect Daisy. I’m sure she’s more worried about getting out of whatever situation she’s in. If anything this is my fault for offering her up on a silver platter to begin with.” 

He was silent, unable to counter that. He did still blame Lily for making the agreement she had made, however none of them could have expected for this to be the outcome. Lily returned to her spot, determined to try and still protect the pack with what energy she had left while Sweet Pea went to fetch Daisy to make sure she knew everything would be alright. 

“Lavie?” She whimpered as he pulled her out from under the bed. His heart felt as though it had fallen deep down inside of his chest. All he could do was hold Daisy close as he tried his best not to cry again. 

Three days passed on the mortal realm, and with each one Sweet Pea became more and more weary. He didn’t eat, he barely slept, and most of his time was spent hunched over a desk, speed reading through magical manuscripts on how to look through a magical veil. How to locate someone who had been hidden from all normal sights. He was tempted,  _ so _ tempted to offer his soul back to Asmodeus for the return of his soulmate. The only thing stopping him was Lily’s reminder of how much he had hurt both of them during the time he was soulless. He couldn’t expect her to stay with him if he abused her any more than he already had. 

It was late afternoon when Lily called him with somewhat good news. She had managed to locate the hybrid in a deep part of Hell. However, pulling a physical being out of one realm and placing them into another took a  _ lot _ of magic. A lot of  _ black _ magic that Sweet Pea just didn’t have. 

And that is where Jughead Jones came in. There was a member of the pack that needed to be taken care of. Punishment for something terrible that he had done. While pure souls were more sought after, typically any old one would do in a pinch. If they offered one life for another, then a trade could be made with a demon other than Myra. It would give them enough leverage to get into Hell and get Lavender out. 

But who to call upon was the problem. The decision was left to Sweet Pea. While in the past he had obviously catered to Asmodeus, another prince could be called upon to enact a trade. Sweet Pea had chosen Asmodeus as he used sex magic to fulfill his needs. Invoking the demon of lust to give him power through his sexual conquests. It was only fitting for him to have taken Sweet Pea’s soul through the very thing he used to gain power. 

But  _ Myra _ was his daughter. And she was acting on his will. Asmodeus wanted Lavender in his clutches (she was a sex demon after all, the epitome of a lust-filled being) just as much if not more than the blonde princess. 

He would need someone of equal power that would take a soul of  _ any _ condition. As he drove to the cottage, he knew who it had to be. He would offer this rogue wolf to Prince Mammon, the embodiment of greed. 

He parked his bike out front before going inside. This was perhaps the most dangerous thing he had ever done in terms of magic. The need to see his lover again somehow overpowered the incredible amount of anxiety he felt. He walked in, seeing a tall and bulky man tied to one of the wooden kitchen chairs. Lily must have cast a silencing spell on him, as his lips were moving furiously but no sound was coming out. 

Sweet Pea wore a dark expression on his face as he slipped off his leather jacket before pulling off his flannel shirt and white tank top. Lily picked up a jar of paint that had been colored black with mountain ash. She began to paint different runes across his torso, embedding her protective white magic into the symbols to help keep him safe when he went into hell. 

“Who did you decide to call upon?” She asked, her voice a low whisper as if the question itself was forbidden. Sweet Pea had done plenty of idiotic things when it came to magic, but this was an entirely new level. She feared for his safety more than Lavender. Even a half-demon could survive hell. A human, witch or otherwise, could not. He’d need to be swift. 

“Mammon.” Sweet Pea replied gruffly, knowing she would not like that answer. Lily stiffened, her touch slackening against his pectoral. Green eyes stared up at him, full of worry and doubt. If he didn’t know any better then he would have thought he saw love in there too. Jughead also seemed to notice and let out a small, feral growl in return. 

Lily glanced at her mate before shaking her head. She really didn’t need him being possessive at a time like this. “There, it’s done.” She said, choosing not to comment on what she felt was a bad choice in demons. Not that there were any good ones they could call upon. She placed an old brass compass in his hand. “This will lead you to her. If you lose focus, then so will the needle. Your soul should be able to sense her once you’re there. You won’t have much time so you’ll need to hurry.” 

She paused, looking back up at him as her hands trembled. “Pea, he’s going to ask for more. You know that, right? One wolf will not be enough. You do this once, he will want you to do it again and again.” 

His expression steeled, “I’ll give him whatever the fuck he wants if it gets me Shanna and our daughter back.” 

“And if he wants the apocalypse?” She dared to ask. 

“Then the world as we know it will burn.” He replied, completely stoic. 

Lily heaved a heavy sigh. The whole point of this was to  _ stop _ the world from ending, but she couldn’t deny him this. She couldn’t stand to see him spiral downward anymore. This had to be done regardless of consequences. 

They took each other’s hands, closing their eyes as Sweet Pea began to chant. He called for Mammon, told him to take this wolf as sacrifice to do as he pleased, and in return to open a gateway to hell. 

The cottage shook as Jughead held Daisy protectively in his arms. His hair stood on end as the air pressure within the room started to increase. There was an infernal pop along with a gusting of air that came with the flapping of wings. 

The witches opened their eyes to see a tall man with shaggy beard and hair. His eyes were clouded as if he were blind, however both witches knew fully well that he could see just fine. His black feathered wings pulled in close to his body, partially shielding him as he observed the scene in front of him. The tarnished crown on his head was lopsided as if it had been placed there without care. The only thing glittering on it were the rare gemstones fastened within the blackened metal. 

He peered upon them with his glossy eyes. “My, my, if it isn’t Asmodeus’ little headaches.” He said, clearly amused by the two mortals that had been giving his brother such a hard time. “Offering me just one puny soul for the entrance to hell? Do you not know how to temp the god of greed?” 

“I will give you whatever you desire, Mammon.” Sweet Pea spoke distinctly. The only defensive power he had over the demon was the knowledge of his name. “I must get her back.” 

“The little succubus.” He mused out loud, “pretty little thing. Apparently, my brother plans to pimp her out after she’s brought about the end of times. Something about demons loving a mortal that can take their damned cocks.” He waved his hand around as he spoke, as if he were conjuring his words with the motions. “I have to admit, I am a little jealous. How much more  _ rich _ he could become using her.” 

Sweet Pea sneered. “Well, he can’t have her. I’ll make sure of that.” 

Mammon gave him an amused look, sizing him up as if he were nothing but a fragile puppy. “It is always sad when the faithful lose faith, isn’t it?” He probed. “Once so devoted to Asmodeus and now here you are, at my feet, begging for my help to strong arm my brother into giving you back your love. It would be amusing if it weren’t so damn  _ tragic _ .” 

Lily had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Their offering wasn’t nearly enough to appease him. It was all that they could manage. Why in hell’s name did he choose the demon on greed? She wished she could stop this, however she knew that it was too late. Mammon would not leave without taking his fill. 

“Are you going to help or not?” Sweet Pea asked, a fire raging in his eyes as his hands clenched tightly over Lily’s making her wince in pain. “Or should I call someone else?” 

“Oh no, dark witch. I will help. You see, I want what Asmodeus has. In fact, I want it  _ all _ . And you can help me, small mortal. I’ll find a use for you, I’m sure. Give me time to think. I will take this soul and body back to hell with me, and when I leave the doorway open you may slip in to get that delicacy of a soulmate of yours. You will have one hour to return. One Earth hour. If you’re not back by then, then the gate will close.” 

“Is that all?” Sweet Pea asked, knowing that demons tended to slip in unnecessary bullshit with their contracts. He knew he was being asked for more than what he was already giving. He wasn’t that dense. 

“Be ready when I call on you, dark witch.” Mammon said. “I can see a great destiny with you if you were to indeed stop the impending doom of the mortal realm’s destruction. I can teach you so much more than what you’ll find in your little books. Give me time. I’ll ring when I’m ready to take you on.” 

Naturally it didn’t sit well with Sweet Pea that he was being asked to give something so vague as his loyalty and devotion. It wasn’t something tangible and that could be tricky. Still, it was better the possible alternative of giving his unborn child to him. This was what he thought to be a best case scenario. Sweet Pea nodded, his mouth suddenly dry as if he had been sucking on a mouthful of cotton. 

A pleased and cruel smile twisted upon Mammon’s dark features as he used a blackened claw to tear open the fabric of reality, much as Myra had done on the night of the moon. “One mortal hour.” He reminded, voice echoing with a sinister tone as he stepped into the void, wings flexing behind him to fit through the narrow pathway into hell. 

Sweet Pea released Lily’s hands. He grabbed the compass and a pocket watch. He started towards the sparking entryway. 

“Pea,” Lily called out to him, her voice wavering. He turned his head to the side to look at her from the corner of his eye. “Be safe.” She murmured, “and  _ hurry _ .” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Left it off in a bit of a cliffhanger! Please feel free to leave a kudos, comment, bookmark/subscribe, or [leave a tip](http://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)! Thank you!


	13. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took soooo long to write and there's really no excuse lol. Anywhere, I'm going back to working on requests after this. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: mild smut, vaginal sex, shower sex, kidnapping??, jealousy

Hell was colder than he had expected. A lot colder. The white magic that Lily had painted onto him glowed faintly, the essence of it wrapping around him like a thin sheet of armor. The cavernous hallways were dark, lit only by periodic dim blue flaming torches that lined the walls. 

Sweet Pea exhaled, his condensed breath puffing in front of him as he intently watched the needle of the compass. He could feel her again, finally after three long days, but it was very faint. He tried to keep his mind focused on the task, he didn’t have much time. Even spending an earthly hour here would equate to a little over a day. Time moved much faster in hell, and Lavender had already spent three months there. He worried tremendously about the state he would find her in.

When he saw her again, she’d finally be showing. When she was taken, Lav had only been two months pregnant. Now she would be halfway through her pregnancy, and if they hadn’t of known the sex already (though Sweet Pea wasn’t entirely convinced that the end of the world could be brought on by a little girl) then they certainly would know now. He had already planned to take her to a doctor as soon as possible to get everything checked out. Not that it was necessary, but he needed it for his own peace of mind. 

Every now and then he would check the pocket watch. Thankfully it was a wind up watch that was unaffected by the strange atmosphere of hell. He wound it up a few more times for good measure, unsure if the speed of time here would have any kind of affect on the mechanism. It was best not to take chances. If he were here even a millisecond longer than an hour, then he would be damned here for eternity. He would die and there would be no hope left for Earth. 

Back in the mortal realm of Earth, Lily was cleaning up the mess she had made. She could feel the piercing gaze of her mate on her back, but was choosing to ignore it. His possessive anger was not something that she really needed right now. The waxing gibbous moon was heavily influencing him. Days leading up to and after the full moon were always his most emotional, Lily had learned to deal with it. 

He let Daisy down so that she could play with her toys, although she didn’t seem too interested in that. She simply sat between his feet, staring at where the demon Mammon had been. This was her first time seeing a full fledged demon, and Lily was sure that it had had some sort of affect on her. Ultimately it had been safer to keep her in the room where both Lily and Sweet Pea could keep an eye on her just in case the demon chose to play some sort of trick on them. 

Now she wondered if that had truly been the best decision. Daisy seemed in a daze, her eyes ultimately unfocused as she peered across the room. Despite her worry, Lily continued to put the materials away in their rightful place. She checked on a potion that was brewing against the wall. Sweet Pea had given her detailed instructions on what to do while he was away to make sure that it was completed properly. She stirred it twice counter-clockwise before checking the temperature. It was for Lavender, and possibly for Sweet Pea if he really needed it. It would heal any afflictions they received while in the other dimension. Lav’s human half was liable to have suffered the past three days.

When she was finished, she finally acknowledged the brooding wolf that was sitting in the corner. “Are you done pouting?” She asked, knowing that they had to be prepared for Sweet Pea to return at any moment. 

Jughead glowered, “you still love him.” He sounded hurt, though she suspected it was more his pride than his feelings. Lily was already feeling weak from the spell, the edges of her vision blurring. She didn’t really want to put up with this. 

“I love him as a friend, Jug. He’s always been my best friend and he always will be. It’s platonic. And yes, I’m worried about him going into hell. So much could go wrong. Daisy still needs him, she’s so young and she worships him. I couldn’t imagine raising her alone.” Lily said as she rubbed her temples, eyes slipping shut in an attempt to steady herself. 

“You wouldn’t be alone,” He countered, “You’d have me.” He noticed her wavering and stood, careful to not step on Daisy as he walked over to her. 

Suddenly Lily’s legs gave out and he had to quickly reach out to catch her. He noticed right away that her skin felt incredibly clammy and her body was cold. “Lils?” He asked, voice showing his panic. “Hey?” 

Her breathing turned labored as she struggled to look up at him, “Lay me down, Jug.” She croaked, feeling a fever starting to take over her. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, laying her down on the bed. 

“What can I do for you?” He asked, jealousy and hurt completely gone now as worry took over. “Can I get anything? Will that potion work?” 

“I don’t think…” Her voice drifted off as she found herself feeling incredibly tired. “I just need some sleep.” 

Jughead brushed a few stray hairs from in front of her face. “I’ll watch over Daisy, and wait for the others to return. Just rest for now.” 

Lily felt too weak to even nod, quickly drifting into a troubled slumber. 

Back in hell, Sweet Pea was navigating the dark hallways. The hell flame torches were few and far between, and for the most part he found himself walking along in the darkness. When he did find light, he quickly checked both the compass and the watch to make sure that he was heading in the right direction. 

It helped that he could feel her now. He could sense what direction she was in, the compass just helped solidify that feeling. He found himself growing colder and colder and he wished he hadn't come without a shirt. At one point he tried to take a torch from the wall, however it was bolted in place and wouldn’t budge. 

He tried to concentrate on the task at hand, however his thoughts kept drifting to his unborn child. Was she okay? Had Lavender been given enough to eat? What if there was something wrong with her development because she had spent the equivalent of three months in hell? Worry plagued him more than the cold did. 

Ten Earth minutes passed, however it felt more like hours here. He was beginning to feel more and more frustrated as everything just looked the same. Exhaustion was starting to overtake him as he turned down yet another dark hallway. 

Suddenly he felt her stronger than ever and he knew instantly that she was close. He ran to the cell door that was nearest to the left and tried to look inside the tiny barred window. “Shanna!” He shouted, hoping with every fiber of his being that she was in there. 

The torch on the wall gave the room a faint blue glow. He could barely make out a figure shift on what appeared to be a cot along the back corner. “Pea?” A tiny voice rang out. Sweet Pea’s heart leapt into his throat as he tried to get the door open. It rattled on the hinges, but did not otherwise move. 

Lavender got up from her makeshift bed and made her way over to him, skeptical that he was real. Myra had played too many mind tricks on her for her to trust her own eyes. She had taken his form on multiple occasions just to screw with her. Despite this unsurety, she approached him. He certainly  _ felt _ like the real Sweet Pea. 

Sweet Pea was cursing at the door in front of him, he paused from tearing at the handle briefly to look at her. Now that she was under the torch he could see her a little more clearly. She looked filthy, hair matted and covered in dirt. Her clothes were ripped in several places and his eyes moved downward. He took in a sharp intake of breath when he saw the undeniable swell of her stomach. “I’m getting you out.” He said before going back to the door. 

She came closer, cautious and curious. How was he going to do that exactly? She couldn’t see him very well through the door, his side of it had no light. “Pea?” She asked again, and he stopped once more to look at her. 

He stared, waiting for her to speak again. “Is it really you?” She asked, and the tone of her voice was almost disturbing to him. It sounded extremely foreign, and he briefly wondered if  _ she _ was real. 

“Yes, baby, I’m real.” He replied before going back to trying to examine the door. He realized that the release on the lock was a simple magic spell, something even a notice witch could undo. He wondered why she hadn't been able to get out herself, but figured he would ask questions later. Now wasn’t the time. 

Sweet Pea muttered the spell, knowing that once he did everyone would know that he was here. His determination to save her however did not make him even consider the possibility of having to go against demons. He’d die for her and their child. As long as she was safe, he didn’t care what happened to him. 

The door finally swung open and he pulled her into a tight hug, careful not to squish her stomach. Lavender melted against him, closing her tired eyes as she felt the simple contact recharging her energy just the tiniest bit. “I’m too weak to run.” She mumbled, knowing for sure now that he was the real deal. She was just so tired, so weak, so powerless from months of substituted souls. She needed something real, not the powdered bullshit Myra had been force feeding her. 

Sweet Pea swept her off her feet, one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders. He heard another tired sigh escape from her chapped lips as he began to run back from which he came. 

His progress seemed even slower this time. Since his hands were full, he was unable to check the compass or the watch. He would just have to go from memory and instinct. He prayed that it would be enough to get them out. 

“Pea,” Lav rasped, her voice still minute and he was sure that if hell was anything but silent then he would have been unable to hear her. “I can get us out.” She mumbled, half-awake now. 

He slowed to a walk, unsure how she would even be able to do this. Lavender closed her eyes and mumbled a spell that was special to half breeds such as herself. A faint violet line appeared before the two of them, winding into the path he needed to take. 

“Hurry,” She said desperately, “I don’t have much energy left to hold it.” 

Sweet Pea took off, pushing his muscles to their absolute limits. His breaths came out in heavy pants as he chased the fading line. Time was running out for both of them. It had taken over half an hour to find her, now he had to make up time getting back. 

Another fifteen minutes passed and he was sure his legs would give out at any moment. He would have been fine without the added weight, or if he had been able to pace himself. There just simply wasn’t time for any breaks. 

Skin that was once covered in goosebumps was now drenched with sweat. The black markings began to smudge and Sweet Pea could feel the spell Lily had put on him weakening. He was starting to feel pain from his being here, the atmosphere affecting him greatly. He did his best to keep the negativity at bay, but it was growing more and more difficult. 

Finally he reached the opening that was connected to the cottage. He burst through it and instantly the inter-dimensional slit closed with a soft popping sound. Sweet Pea fell to his knees, nearly dropping Lavender in the process. 

Jughead ran to them, taking the hybrid from his arms so that he could collapse onto the wooden floorboards. She had fallen unconscious, sleeping against Jughead’s chest now that he had here awkwardly pulled into his lap. At first he hadn’t even recognized her, as she no longer had her signature purple hair but instead was sporting light blonde locks. It dawned on him that this was her natural hair color. The witch either didn’t realize the difference or had seen it before, Jug would later find that it was the latter. 

The wolf noticed that Sweet Pea was covered in burns. Hopefully the potion would be good enough to heal him. He could also feel Lavender quickly draining his energy through their close contact. He had to quickly remove himself from her to keep from losing too much of himself. He was worried that she might take a yank at his soul if he held her long enough. 

After laying her down on the floor, Jughead moved to get two mugs. “Is the potion ready?” He asked the witch that was pulling the succubus closer to him so that he could hold her, knowing that her and their child would need whatever essence he could give them. 

Sweet Pea glanced at Jughead, “yes, it should be. Just pour half a cup each. That will be plenty, where is Lily?” 

Jughead ladled out the hot potion into the two mugs. “She wasn’t feeling well, so she’s resting.” 

He frowned, knowing something was very wrong. Lily shouldn’t be feeling badly due to the minimal spell work she did. She should be fine. He hoped that it wasn’t something too serious as he had to focus on Lavender for the time being. 

Jughead padded over to them with the two cups. Sweet Pea managed to sit up enough to take one from him. He pulled Lavender into an upright position, putting the rim to her lips and urging her to drink. 

He managed to get her to take the potion without much resistance, her natural reflexes allowing her to swallow. Once he was finished he took the second mug and quickly chugged it, throwing his head back in the process so that he could relish every last drop. 

The streaking burns quickly healed, and his tan skin was unmarred once more. He put the mug down and held his girlfriend close, one hand trailing to rest on her stomach. It was too soon for him to be able to feel any movement, but still he had some hopes that maybe he could. After nothing happened, he let out a sad sigh. 

Thankful that the potion had also healed his torn muscles and ligaments, Sweet Pea stood with Lavender in his arms. He placed her on the old worn-out couch and covered her body with an old afghan that had been in Lily’s family for decades. It had been made with comforting magic to help ease anxiety. He hoped that it would help her to rest peacefully. 

He turned and noticed Jughead was holding his shirt out to him. Sweet Pea gave him a small nod as he took it and pulled it back on over his head. “I’ll go see what’s up with Lily.” He said, “Keep watch out here just in case. The house is warded against everything but Mammon, however I would rather be on guard just in case.” 

Jughead looked at the half demon, noticing finally how dirty and unkempt she looked. He had never known her to look anything less than put together. Even when she was in her pajamas, every hair was in its exact place. Then again, she rarely left her appearance unaltered for anyone other than Sweet Pea. Her having fair hair was probably the most bizarre part. He had been accustomed to the purple. 

He noticed her cheeks were slightly sunken in, her collar bones more prominent then they had been before. “Okay, just figure out what’s wrong so we can get her better.” Jughead said. He had this impending feeling of dread ever since Lily fell asleep. Something just didn’t seem right. 

Sweet Pea entered the bedroom, immediately sensing just how sick Lily was. He rushed over to her, placing a rough hand on her forehead. It was on fire even though her whole body seemed to quake with a long lasting shiver. 

There was an uncanny darkness about her aura. Normally it ranged from white to a dusty light pink. Now it was dark grey and he could tell even in that short amount of time that it was growing darker. This wasn’t good. He needed to do something about this quickly, however he was never all that good at healing magic. That had always been Lily’s forte. 

“Daddy?” Daisy asked, tugging at his pants leg. She looked as though she were about to cry. “What wrong with mommy?” 

He picked her up, holding her close in one arm as he used his free hand to check Lily’s racing pulse. “She has the flu, baby.” He replied. It wasn’t that far from the truth. It was a type of influenza, just not a normal kind you can catch from other humans. It was demonic and it would consume Lily’s white magic in a matter of days. 

It occurred to him that the only one who could help with this was Lavender. She had used the last bit of her magic leading him out of hell. He would need to get her a soul to feed on, a live one. That would help her bounce back the fastest. 

He carried Daisy back out into the living room. Jughead could tell by the look on the dark witch’s face that the situation was dire. “I need a soul.” Sweet Pea said abruptly, before Jug could voice his concerns. “It’s the only way to save Lily.” 

Jughead stared, not understanding what Sweet Pea was asking of him. “Like a living soul?” 

“Yes, I’d use mine if I thought we could get it back a second time.” He said honestly. “But, that is too much of a risk. I think she’s been only on supplements this entire time. If she had a fresh one then it would give her enough energy to be able to help me heal Lily. I need demon magic, and she’s all we got.” 

“Can’t you just have sex with her when she wakes up?” He asked, hoping that there was another way. “Wouldn’t that help?” 

Sweet Pea was growing more and more frustrated. “She’s not going to wake up on her own in time to save Lily. If you want Lily to live then you’ll get me a fresh soul for her. Otherwise, your mate will die and Daisy will be without a mother.” 

Jughead hung his head in defeat. He had never been too keen on taking an innocent life. While it was a part of Lavender’s existence, he had managed to separate himself from that part of her for the most part. Mostly because her killing members of The Red Circle had direct repercussions on him and his pack. She had disturbed the peace almost more than the vargulf had. 

“I’ll make some calls.” He said at last, knowing that he had two newer packmates in mind that could potentially help them out. He walked outside to talk on the phone in privacy. 

Sweet Pea shook his head as he knelt down beside his soulmate. He kissed her forehead lightly, hoping that it would bring her some peace wherever her mind was right now. All he wanted to do was to hold her and talk to her and make sure everything was alright. Unfortunately that would have to wait. There was too much that needed to be done. 

Outside, Jughead had called Charlie. Her and her boyfriend Fangs, the newest (and only vampire) initiate, had been on a job to tail members of The Red Circle. They were to keep tabs on them to make sure that they weren’t up to anything too sinister. Obviously they would want payback for the deaths of the two members Lavender had taken out before she was abducted. 

Charlie mentioned that there was one that was a bit of an outcast. He didn’t stay with the core group often and tended to do his own thing (which included getting into fights with wolves during the new moon when they could draw no energy from it). He had gotten at least two of their packmates thrown in jail and charged with assault. She suggested they use him to both help Lily and end his particular low grade reign of terror. 

Jughead told her to bring him to the cottage without being seen. He wanted them to make sure they weren’t followed or tracked. Maybe getting rid of someone who had been a thorn in the pack’s side wouldn’t be too much of a loss of life. He would burn the world down to save Lily, so perhaps one less nuisance wasn’t really that bad of an idea. 

He hung up the phone and went back inside. Sweet Pea stood from his place on the floor, “Did you find someone?” He asked, knowing that if Jug hadn’t then he’d go out himself and bring someone back. 

“Yes, Charlie and Fangs are bringing him.” He said. “They’ll get here as soon as they can.” 

Pea nodded and sat back down, resting his back against the front of the couch. Now all they could do was wait…

A few hours later, there was a hard knock on the door. Jughead quickly opened it to find Charlie with a proud look on her face and Fangs with an unconscious man thrown over his shoulder. “One pissant for delivery.” He said with a boyish grin. 

Jughead stepped aside and allowed them both inside. They made their way into the living room where Fangs dropped the spectacled human onto a nearby chair. He groaned softly but didn’t wake. 

Jug looked him over, assessing him in any way that he could. “Dilton Doiley.” He said under his breath. He had remembered him from when he was buddy-buddy with the Northsiders. He had always found Dilton to be a little stranger than most. While humans typically were odd creatures, DIlton had been given an extra dose when he was made. 

Sweet Pea had been looking over his notes on succubi. He had managed to find a spell that would allow him to transfer the human soul to Lavender’s body so that she could consume it without the need for sexual intercourse or physical contact. 

After taking about fifteen minutes to prepare, going through the proper motions to ready himself, he placed one hand on Dilton’s wrist and the other on Lavender’s chest. He closed his eyes and began to whisper the spell under his breath. He would be using his own body as a conduit, something that could potentially be dangerous. However, the risks were greatly outweighed by the need for his partner to be awake and able-bodied. 

He felt Dilton’s life force enter him, it shot through him like lightning, shocking him as he guided it into Lavender. It successfully passed through and in moments the hybrid was taking in huge gasps of air. 

Sweet Pea let go of both of them, as he quickly gave Lavender his full attention. She sat up, hand immediately on her stomach as she caught her breath. She coughed, sputtering as she choked on saliva. Jughead quickly brought her some water which she greedily took in. 

Once she was finished drinking, she looked up at Sweet Pea with large hazel eyes. He took her small face into his hands and kissed her deeply, happy to feel her lips moving back against his. He pulled away after a few moments. “Lily is sick. I need your help.”

Lavender sat up, rubbing her forehead as she felt a headache coming on. She thought about altering her appearance to something more attractive, but decided to not waste the magic. “What kind of sickness?” She asked, feeling groggy and sore still. 

“Demon flu.” He said, not really knowing what else to call it. There was probably a more formal name for it. “I can’t heal her myself. Are you...is the baby okay?” 

His sudden change of subjects gave her mock whiplash. “She’s fine, Pea. Let’s worry about Lily right now. I don’t think I have enough magic to help her right now though, but we can fix that. Can you take a shower with me?” 

Sweet Pea smiled and kissed her forehead. “Of course, princess. Let me get you some clean clothes to wear. I’m sure Lily has an old flannel of mine that’ll fit you. You should still fit into her pajama shorts.” 

“Carry me?” She asked, holding her arms up to him. He scooped her up into his arms. “Jones, we’ll make this quick. Keep an eye on Lily, okay?” 

Jughead nodded simply before joining Daisy in the bedroom to keep watch over his mate. He hoped the two love birds wouldn’t drag out their reunion too much. 

In the bathroom, Sweet Pea helped Lavender get out of the tattered dress she had been wearing. His hands ran over the bony parts of her shoulders and ribs. “I’m going to cook so much kimchi for you that you’ll be sick of it.” He murmured. It was her favorite and she had started craving it pretty heavily shortly after they finally got together. He knew it would make her happy. 

Lavender was exhausted, but managed a happy smile at the thought. “I think I’ll need a little more than kimchi to get my weight up.” 

He started to undress, shrugging in the process. “Then I’ll make you whatever you want. As long as you don’t leave my sight ever again.” 

“I won’t, Pea.” She said, cutting on the water and stepping in. He quickly joined her. “At least my morning sickness is gone. We don’t have to throw up together anymore.” 

The witch snorted back a laugh. “Thank god.” He watched as she slowly started to detangle her hair with her fingers. “You’re a hot blonde, you know that?” 

She rolled her eyes at him. “Please. I’m a hot everything.” 

“Your tits got bigger.” He said, groping them excitedly. 

Lav let out a soft moan. Her breasts had become incredibly sensitive over the past few weeks. He hadn’t quite been expecting that response, but was thoroughly pleased by it. “We have to be quick.” He mumbled, voice low. 

She whined at him then, wanting more than just a shower quickie. But, she knew that Lily’s health was steadily declining. They really didn’t have the time to be sensual right now. Lav turned her back to him and placed her hands on the smooth white wall while bending over as much as she could considering her stomach. 

Sweet Pea grabbed his cock, stroking it a few times to get it completely ready. He knew she wanted something more meaningful than this, and he’d give it to her later. This wasn’t exactly how he expected their reunion to go either. Still, it couldn’t be helped. 

He aligned his head with her entrance, watching as the water came down across her smooth back. Slowly he pushed into her, moaning at the sensation of her soft walls clamping down around him. It had only been a couple days but he had still missed her so fucking much. He had no idea he’d ever be so attached to another person that wasn’t his daughter. 

Lavender moaned, feeling their connection suddenly strengthening. She could feel her magic increasing exponentially as he began to thrust in long, languid motions. He filled her up so perfectly that it seemed to throw her off guard every time. She still wasn’t used to it after the short time they’d been together. 

He grabbed hold of her hips to keep her steady as he increased his pace, not knowing how rough he could really be with her now that she was five months along. Fuck, she felt so amazing around him that it drove him crazy. All he wanted was more and more until he couldn’t get it up anymore. 

Now wasn’t the time for a marathon though, he quickly sped up to a speed and rhythm that he knew would get her off quickly. His cock hitting that perfect spot time and time again. Lavender’s head reeled as she braced herself against the wall, unable to quiet the moans that erupted from her. She wished she had something to grab hold of, fingers flexing against the wall of the shower so hard that they were turning white. 

In no time at all she hit her peak, walls clamping down hard around him and fluttering, urging him to release into her. Sweet Pea groaned, twitching inside of her as he came for the first time in days. He had been too depressed to even masturbate while she was gone, resulting in the extra large load that was now inside of her. 

He slowly pulled out, grabbing a loofah and Lily’s body wash to help clean her up. He got it nice and soapy before rubbing it across every itch of her shaking body. The dirt and grime came right off, gliding down in large streams down her legs. 

While he did this she took the time to wash her hair, thoroughly scrubbing her scalp. This was the first shower she had had in months and it felt so good to be clean again. 

Once she was rinsed off, Sweet Pea turned off the water. He reached out and grabbed a large fluffy towel to wrap around her. He watched as her hair slowly turned back into its signature lavender color, starting from the roots and creeping all the way to her ends. A few piercings and tattoos reappeared as well. 

He kissed the top of her head before grabbing a towel for himself and putting it around his waist and stepping out onto the soft bath mat in front of the shower. He held his hand out for her, helping her out as her legs were still quivering lightly. 

“Let’s go save Lily.” She said, looking a million times better than she did before. Sweet Pea nodded before helping her dry off and get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment, kudos, subscribe/bookmark, or [leave a tip](http://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)!


End file.
